Uncertain
by polikjum
Summary: Harry and Draco meet again years after a rough breakup. Draco is in for a big surprise, leaving Harry cautiously looking for a reunion. -HP/DM pairing, so it's a slash story. Rated M for mature content, both for language and mature situations. Please read warnings listed in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature language and content. _

_A Draco/Harry established/past slash story. __Not sure how this one will end up, since I really only had the first bit. We'll see how it goes together. Heh. Reviews are always appreciated. _

_Warnings: EWE, slash, probably some OOCness, mpreg (probably won't be much detail, but it's there, so forewarning if that's a squicky issue) and smut. _

_Thank you and Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Draco Malfoy casually strolled along the streets of Diagon Alley, happy to be back home. It'd been almost 4 years since he'd been home and he found he missed it. He tried not to think about why he left but he was assaulted with memories when he caught sight of a familiar head of messy black hair. _Shit_, he thought. Another few steps would bring him right up to the raven haired man, who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the windows of a new book store and completely oblivious to Draco's presence. A small child was perched on his hip and Draco felt his heart clench at the sight and he had to squash an irrational sense of jealousy which was closely followed by a pang of regret. Draco knew he should keep going, Harry hadn't noticed his presence and he wasn't sure he could handle seeing the man after all that happened between them.

Clearing his throat Draco couldn't help the smirk that quirked his lips when he saw Harry Potter visibly start and look at him. Well, so much for buggering off before Harry noticed him…

Green eyes widened in shock, then narrowed slightly and a glaze of apprehension filled them. Draco was confused when he saw fear tinge the emerald depths as they darted around the street. He immediately noticed the lack of glasses on him and wondered when Harry had finally gotten his eyes fixed. He felt his stomach clench with desire and something he didn't want to name. He forced himself to look away, plastering a sneer on his face as he looked at a point over Harry's shoulder a moment as he collected himself.

"Draco," Harry muttered. "I thought- I thought you were in America," he said quietly, gently shifting the sleeping child carefully onto his other hip. Away from him, Draco noticed with a small frown.

"Yes, well. I was. Now I'm home. So," he pointedly looked around Harry at the small child he was trying to hide, "married the old sweetheart, I see?" He tried to keep the jealousy and hurt from his voice, but he couldn't help it apparently. He felt sure Harry would take the tone as contempt. He wallowed in the momentary thrill he felt at Harry's obvious discomfort but it was quickly replaced with another pang of guilt. He scowled, annoyed with himself. "Poor thing, stuck with your messy mop. Well, at least it didn't come out a ginger." He smirked as he looked closely at the child. He appeared a near clone of the raven haired man. He firmly fixed his face to a solid mask of apathy, confident his face wasn't betraying the horrible clenching he felt in his heart.

Harry swallowed and looked around, as if seeking an escape. "Uhm. No, actually. I haven't seen Ginny... well, since Hogwarts, really." He nearly grimaced at the thought of Ginny, looking away and missing the flicker of savage pleasure in Draco's silvery eyes. She hadn't taken Harry's refusal to get back together well, forcing Harry to admit to her he was gay and didn't love her 'in that way'. She'd nearly begged, even offering to wear _something_ to keep Harry happy but finally admitted they both needed better than either could offer. They'd even managed to stay friends for a few months until Harry's involvement with Draco. Finally breaking away from his thoughts, Harry noticed a slight frown marring the blonde's face. Shit, he hoped Gabe stayed asleep... one look at him and Draco would know.

The frown on Draco's face deepened into a scowl, "So, who's..." he trailed off, the scowl melting into shocked incredulity before Draco's wide eyes flew up to Harry's. Harry didn't even have time to enjoy the slack jawed look on the blonde's face as panic surged hotly through him.

Harry looked down, right into Gabe's open silvery grey eyes. He closed his own with a resigned sigh, trying to ignore Draco's softly spoken "What the fuck, Potter?"

Gabe yawned, one small still pudgy fist rubbed his eye as he snuggled deeper into Harry's shoulder with a quiet, "Daddy, who's that?" Daddy didn't usually stop and talk to people they didn't know. Gabe looked at the strange blonde man through half closed, sleepy eyes his head still firmly nestled on his daddy's shoulder.

Draco's eyes drifted back down to Gabe, his mouth still gaping in a rare display of shock. Harry almost laughed at the sight, a Malfoy openly gaping in the middle of a public street. Instead, Harry cleared his throat and shifted Gabe around to his other hip so he could see better. "Gabe, this is Mr. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is my son. Gabe."

Gabe looked Draco over with a small smile on his sleepy face. "Hullo Mr. Malfoy," he said politely in a small voice still tinged with sleep before angling his head up, turning back towards Harry. "Can we get ice cream now, daddy?" He turned his grey eyes up to Harry, making sure they were opened wide and super big, a trick he'd learned from his big brother that usually got daddy to do whatever he wanted.

Harry chuckled softly at the look, mentally damning Teddy for teaching him that look. He nodded absently and looked back to Draco warily. "Uhm. Care to join us, Malfoy?" He was torn between hoping the blonde would refuse and hoping he'd accept, still puzzling out why the fuck he'd asked the blonde to join them. Of all the times to be out with Gabe and of all the times to see Draco again.

Draco closed his mouth with a soft clicking _snap_ and leveled a glare at Harry. "Certainly. I do believe you've got some things to explain, Potter." He barely suppressed a feral grin when Harry swallowed and nodded once slowly.

~*O*~

Harry made his way to a booth in the back of Fortescue's, 3 chocolate ice cream cones floating behind him. Gabe easily hopped out of Harry's arms and into the booth, settling down against the wall. Harry handed Gabe his ice cream before he sat next to him.

Draco slid into the opposite seat stiffly, a small frown on his face as Harry handed him his cone of chocolate ice cream. He didn't want the sodding ice cream cone but both the Potters had given him a hopeful look when they ordered and he was shocked to find he didn't want to disappoint either of them by ordering nothing. He tried to ignore the happy sparkle he saw in Harry's eyes –and the warmth he felt bloom in his chest—when they all ordered the same thing, no doubt thinking Draco preferred something fancy and fussy. He did, but plain chocolate was always a welcome choice. Usually.

Draco placed the already melting cone on the table and stared at the small child across from him. The boy was an alarming mix of Harry and himself, once he got a good look at him. The most obvious: the startling silvery grey eyes that would look at him shyly around the large mounds of chocolate ice cream every so often. Draco found himself looking between Gabe and Harry, noting the small differences. Gabe's chin was pointier than Harry's, as was the boy's nose; _his_ features, he mused to himself. Harry was again watching him warily as he slowly ate his own ice cream and Draco forced himself not to become distracted as the man licked the melting ice cream with his tongue. Swirling it around and taking occasional nips with his teeth. He subtly shifted in his seat, pressing his palm against the growing erection with a silent curse and cleared his throat. "So, I'd like to hear you explain some things, Potter," he flicked his eyes to Gabe a moment, making it clear what he was talking about.

Harry coughed lightly when he noticed Gabe was paying attention. "Well, Malfoy, this is Gabriel James Potter. My son." He stared at Draco, silently hoping the blonde didn't force him to answer anything else with Gabe present.

Draco sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. We've established that, Potter. How old is he?" He could guess but he wanted the Gryffindor to say it. He'd leaned forward unconsciously, anxious to hear the answer, barely restraining the urge to grab Harry by his t-shirt and shake the man when he simply sat opening and closing his mouth twice before answering.

Harry fidgeted. _Shit_. "He'll be three next month," he admitted quietly. Draco's face blanked and Harry knew it wasn't a good sign. That meant the man was _thinking_. He groaned softly, ignoring Gabe's inquisitive look at the noise.

Gabe, hearing daddy mention his upcoming birthday, nodded happily, not noticing the blank look on the stranger's face. Chocolate ice cream was smeared on his face and pudgy fingers as he smiled across the table at Draco. He paused momentarily when the man just sat there blinking at him. "I'm gonna be three!" He happily held up three chocolatey fingers, proud he said 'three' correctly. He'd been practicing very hard. "Daddy says I can get a broom! To fly on!" Gabe leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, Draco even expected him to cover the one side of his mouth with his small chocolatey hand. "Daddy says I'm sposeda be four but _he's_ going to teach me. Super careful," he stressed then nodded once to Draco and sat back, his attention back on his ice cream.

Draco couldn't help the small smile that twitched onto his face at the child's enthusiasm. "Wow," he said in a serious tone. "Three, huh. Practically ready for Hogwarts." A calculating glint came into his eye that immediately had Harry tensed and suspicious. "What's mummy going to get you?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

Gabe tilted his head slightly and gave Draco a mature look that was at odds with his chocolate smeared face. "I don't have a mummy. Just daddy," he smiled happily at Harry, raising one of his chocolatey hands and patted Harry on the cheek, leaving a smear of chocolate. "And a papa, but I don't get presents from him." He shrugged indifferently and went back to eating his ice cream, oblivious to the shocked look on Draco's face and the sad one on Harry's.

"Odd thing to tell a child, Potter," Draco drawled softly. He leaned forward to look at Harry closely and nearly gaped again at the anguish he saw in the emerald depths. He should have felt smug, since he basically got confirmation of his suspicions from the child but it just made his stomach clench. He refused to explore the reasons, at least at the moment with Harry sitting right across from him. With his son.

Harry shrugged, absently wiping chocolate off of his cheek. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, as he carefully put his ice cream cone down on a napkin. He focused on the small task, avoiding Draco's eyes for a moment. "Well, it's true. I couldn't lie to him when he asked. I know how it feels to be lied to about your parents," he said quietly. "I didn't say who," Harry's eyes darted to Gabe a moment, "just the basics. He asked one day and I told him. He'll be _three_, Draco, I didn't go into specifics." Harry sighed after only getting a glare from the blonde. He ignored the swooping sensation in his stomach and sighed, raising his hands. "I don't know what you want me to say, Draco."

Draco sat back, crossing his arms casually, thinking. What did he want to know? It was clear Harry wasn't going to say much else while Gabe was present, though. "Alright, I understand." He drawled. His eyes darted to Gabe for a moment before going back to Harry. "Can we have dinner later?" He barely restrained a wince at his blurted request. He was fairly sure he kept the pleading from his voice but apparently he wasn't very successful. Harry was staring at him, surprise and suspicion warring on his face. Draco found himself wanting to bite his lip, hoping Harry didn't just grab Gabe and walk away.

"Uhm, Tonight? Well, I'll see if Mione can take the boys and let you know?" Harry murmured, mostly to himself.

Draco raised a pale brow, "Boys?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, _boys_. I'm Teddy's guardian, too. I adopted him just before I had Gabe. He's 6 now, in kindergarten." He explained while glancing at his watch, hoping to avoid any more questions. "OK, Gabe! Say goodbye to Mr. Malfoy. We're going to get Teddy and then visit Aunt Hermione!"

Gabe voiced a happy whoop and waved his chocolatey hands in front of Harry. Harry smiled and waved his hand over them, wandlessly cleaning them off and planting a noisy kiss on each clean palm. Gabe giggled and waved at Draco before climbing onto Harry's back with practiced ease. "'Bye, Mr. Maffloy!"

Draco stood from the booth, ignoring the garbling of his surname, sending Gabe a small wave and a quiet "Good bye, Gabe" before vanishing his uneaten ice cream and turning to Harry. "Six o'clock at the Leaky work for you?" he asked quietly, silently hoping he won't be refused.

Harry nodded, shifting Gabe on his back. "I don't see why not." He didn't meet Draco's eyes as he turned to leave. "I'll let you know if I can't, yeah?" He called over his shoulder. And with that, he left.

Draco stood where he was, staring, still shocked about all he'd learned in the past hour. Oh Merlin, he had a son. _Fuck_. His palms felt damp and he wanted to wipe them on his trousers. With a mutter 'bugger', he walked out of the shop and Apparated home.

~*O*~

Harry stood in front of the mirror, trying to tame his wild nest of black hair. He heard a snicker and turned slightly to see Hermione leaning against the bathroom door frame, a grin on her face.

"I don't know why you bother, Harry. For one thing it never stays down. And for another, it's only Malfoy." Her words might've come off as dismissive, but her smile was warm. She'd actually grown to like Draco Malfoy. She'd been shocked when Harry told her about running into him earlier. Her feelings were at odds with each other; she was still pissed at the blonde for leaving Harry but she was hopeful something would start anew between them. For all the drama and later heartache, Draco had made Harry happy. When they'd first started seeing each other, she alone saw the depth of feeling both men started to look at the other with and nearly hexed them both when they wouldn't admit it.

Harry smiled back, "I know. But, Merlin, Hermione. It's been years since I've seen him. You should have seen him. He looks bloody fantastic." He smiled again as his eyes went out of focus to stare at the wall above Hermione's head for a moment, lost in memory. He'd cut his hair, the pale blonde strands longer in the front to graze his eyes and obviously had kept busy enough to still look amazing in a Muggle suit. "I seriously thought he was going to hex me when he saw Gabe, though" he quietly admitted. "I wouldn't have blamed him, either. He was so shocked. I was really hoping he wouldn't have figured it out, but leave it to the git to be so bloody smart. I felt my heart lodge in my throat when I saw the look in his eye."

Hermione shook her head and stepped behind Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder and meet his eyes in the mirror. "I can't say I'm surprised he was shocked but it's not like there were a lot of options at the time. You did what you thought was best, don't forget that. OK?" She patted his shoulder and stepped back, casting a critical eye over his reflection. He looked good and she gave a dramatic wolf whistle, laughing as he blushed. "Oh, and wear muggle clothes. He can sneer at them all he wants, we all noticed him drooling when he saw you in jeans." She winked and left Harry to finish getting ready. Harry smiled after her a moment, thankful she was there. Hermione was the one of the few people that stood by him after he came out and started dating Draco. They had even started getting along before the blonde had disappeared.

10 minutes later, Harry walked into the kitchen in a mint green button up and dark low slung jeans. Hermione couldn't help but smirk and shake her head when she saw he'd casually buttoned the shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to his forearms. Draco was going to swallow his tongue when he saw Harry. Teddy and Gabe both saw Harry and giggled, having been told he was going out. Teddy whispered something to Gabe, causing the younger boy to giggle again and look up at Harry. "Daddy," he started, his grey eyes wide "are you going on a date?"

Harry sputtered and looked to Hermione, who only grinned as she handed him a mug of tea. "Uhm. Not really. Just dinner with an old... friend." He slowly drank the tea Hermione had given him, trying not to stare at the clock. It was only half past 5 and he was already jumpy. The boys giggled again, making Hermione smile at him again before ruffling Teddy's currently bright green hair. "So, Hermione, after dinner they can watch telly for an hour before it's bath time and then bed." He gave a stern look to both boys when he heard them start to groan in protest. "If they're naughty little buggers; no telly, bath and then bed early."

Teddy sat up quickly, his hair streaking orange and blue for a moment. "Dad, we'll be good. Right, aunt Mione? Maybe we could watch a movie instead?"

Harry had to bite his cheek at the hopeful look on Teddy and Gabe's faces. They both gave him the big eyes and were going to start fluttering their eyelashes any minute. "OK," he held up a hand and laughed quietly when both boys whooped victoriously. "But only from the first shelf. Any unsavory reports from aunt Hermione and it's curtains for the lot of ya," he shook his finger, trying to be stern but couldn't help grin when they both gave twin whoops of joy and punched their fists in the air. Harry looked to Hermione and was relieved when she nodded in agreement to the new plan. "Thanks, Mione. I know it's short notice-"

Hermione cut him off, waving her hand dismissively. "It's fine, Harry. Honestly. You hardly ever go out, so it's not a problem. Besides, the boys are so well behaved," she smiled at the boys, lost in their own discussion about which movie they were going to watch. Harry was pretty sure they were arguing between Finding Nemo and something with dinosaurs. She patted his arm, "I know you aren't worried about _them_," she grinned quickly before her face softened into a smile. "I don't think he asked you out to dinner to hex your bollocks off, Harry" she said quietly and winked. Merlin help him if he did, she thought silently.

Harry felt his cheeks warm and looked away, biting his lip. He really didn't want to think about Draco and bollocks at the moment."I know. I'm just so nervous Mione. I have no idea what's going to happen. I couldn't stand it if he tried to," he swallowed heavily and lowered his voice, "take Gabe or pull some other high handed pure blooded wizard shite." He shook his head, trying to quell the notion. "I highly doubt he'll want anything to do with us, really. He made that pretty clear years ago." He stared off, a small frown on his face.

Hermione gently rubbed his arm, "Well you won't know if you don't go. People change, you know that." She pointedly looked at the clock. "You should go or you'll be late. Malfoys are never late." She intoned before breaking into a grin at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Going." He held up his hands in surrender before he leaned over and kissed her cheek and put his mug in the sink. "Thanks again, Mione. I'll let you know if I'll be out later than 10." He patted his pocket where his cell phone was. He was thrilled Hermione agreed to get one too, it was so much easier and faster than owls or flooing, he was surprised more wizards and witches hadn't embraced the muggle devices. Especially since they only fizzed out when you used magic on them directly. Hermione nodded as he leaned over to give each boy a kiss on the top of the head and a stern reminder to be good before he was through the floo with a whoosh.

Hermione let out a sigh and looked at the boys. "Alright, munchkins! I'll get the popcorn! Teddy, pop the DVD in!" She clapped her hands and smiled as the boys hopped up and ran out of the room towards the television.

~*O*~

Harry stepped out of the floo of the Leaky, nervously patting himself off and looked around. Immediately he spotted the pale blonde head at the bar and cursed the fierce flair of desire and the lazy flip flopping feeling in his belly. Apparently dinner was going to wait as he noticed Draco had been at the bar awhile. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way over and lowered himself onto the stool next to Draco.

Harry cleared his throat after a moment and noticed Draco jump slightly before he looked over his shoulder at Harry, a warm smile growing on his face. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling back. "Potter, you made it. I nearly gave up on you." Harry felt himself flush when Draco slowly looked him from head to toe and back again. Damn Hermione and her brilliant ideas. He wanted to talk to the git, not shag him.

Harry frowned to cover the heat he felt swim through him at his last thought and checked his watch. "It's not even 6 yet, Draco. I had to make sure the boys had dinner." He furrowed his brows further when Draco hunched his shoulders slightly; Harry wondered if it was a reminder of the time or mention of the boys.

Draco carefully looked at his own watch, squinting and tilting his head slightly to focus his vision. "Oh. Well. I've been here since 5. I was... apprehensive about tonight," he admitted softly.

Harry's frown deepened as he noticed the glasses in front of Draco. "Are you drunk?" he asked lowly, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. Draco's lightly flushed face turned towards him and he nodded once with a sheepish grin. "But-You- oh _honestly_, Draco. I don't think this is a good idea if you're drunk already. I don't think I can have this conversation twice." He swiveled his stool slightly and dropped a foot, prepared to leave.

Draco shook his head, the exaggerated movements nearly upsetting him off his stool and grabbed Harry's wrist. "No no no, Potter. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. I'm not that drunk. Do me a favor and give us some privacy, yeah?" He waved his free hand in a vague circle. He looked down and with a small gasp let go of Harry's wrist with a muttered "Sorry".

Harry rolled his eyes and cast a silent privacy spell with a wave of his hand. "Alright, nice and private now."

Draco's eyes widened and he unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes on Harry's hands before rising to lock with Harry's. "Wand-less magic. Oh Merlin, that's so hot Harry," he mumbled before shaking himself, trying to dislodge the quick surge of lust Harry's magic caused. "Alright. Spill it. Tell me all about your- my- our son." He sipped at the amber liquid, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry swallowed, feeling lightheaded from staring into Draco's darkened silvery eyes and willed himself to stay calm. "Uhm, alright. Yes, he is your son, as if you hadn't figured that already. His name is Gabriel James Potter. His birthday is June 9th. His favorite color is blue. He loves dragons. He adores his big brother Teddy and he hates eating anything green." Harry ticked the facts off on a finger as he listed them. He paused, he could really go on for hours talking about Gabe. "What else do you want to know?" Hoping the blonde asked something specific.

Draco sat swirling his glass a moment before he cleared his throat, "What does he know about his papa?" he finally asked quietly.

Harry shifted on the stool, looking uncomfortable. "Nothing really, just what I said earlier. I only told him he had one and that he didn't know about him." He signaled the bartender, asking for a Firewhiskey when he came over. "I didn't want him to think he was abandoned or anything. I told him his papa left before I even knew I was going to have him. And yes, he's aware I had him. I kept it simple and basic and he was satisfied with the explanation, for now." Harry mentally grimaced, not looking forward to the day Gabe demands more answers. More _detailed_ answers.

Draco sighed and nodded. "Merlin, Harry. All this time...Why didn't you tell me?" he pleaded, his eyes dangerously shiny.

Harry had to look away from the quicksilver depths for a moment before he looked back at the blonde in surprise. Draco had only ever called him 'Harry' in private and he looked ready to cry. Harry wanted to take the liquor from the blonde, knowing he'd be angry and embarrassed to know he was acting in such a way in public. He surreptitiously added a distortion ward so their actions weren't visible.

Harry could only shrug sadly, "By the time I realized I was pregnant-which was a huge fucking shock let me tell you- you'd left. I had no idea where to. You made it very clear we were done. That you didn't want anything to do with me. With us," he added softly, his hands fidgeting restlessly as he spoke. "I was also aware you had no interest in a family, you'd said it often enough." Harry took a sip from his drink, happy for the distraction and hoping he didn't sound as bitter as he felt. "I almost owled you a few times," he quietly admitted. "I always stopped myself. I'd remember the look on your face when you left." Harry cringed slightly, not caring if Draco saw it and secretly hoping it made the blonde feel bad. Draco had been so cold and distant that night, Harry felt like the blonde had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out. "Hermione only brought it up once, thankfully understanding after I'd told her everything."

Draco could only stare at the man next to him, feeling lost, sad and angry. "I think I still had the right to know I had a son."

Harry turned angry eyes on the blonde, causing Draco to flinch back from the intense emerald gaze. "Maybe so, but I had a choice to make." Harry hissed. "You left. You didn't want me. You didn't want a family. You didn't want an 'us'," he made angry air quotes around the word. "You made that very clear when you left. As far I knew, that was it, you weren't coming back." Harry angrily tapped a finger on the bar with each sentence, glaring until Draco looked away.

Draco didn't want to admit Harry had a point; he wanted to damn the Gryffindor for causing the guilt he was feeling. Draco sighed sadly and forced himself to look at Harry again. "I didn't come here to argue, Harry."

Harry stared him a moment, trying to ignore the reaction his body had to Draco calling him 'Harry' again. "Alright. Why then?"

Draco shifted in his chair awkwardly, "I'm not all that sure yet. I just knew I had to have a chance to talk to you," he murmured then paused, pursing his lips slightly. "I have to admit one of the reasons I came back was you." He let his gaze warm as he looked Harry over. "I've spent too many sleepless nights haunted by the mistake of leaving. Things were getting... intense and it scared the hell out of me." He dropped his head, continuing softly, his voice muffled slightly as he talked to the bar. He felt horrible admitting to such immature behavior but he owed Harry the truth, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel or how bad it made him look. "I almost owled to let you know was coming back but I didn't know how you'd respond. If you'd even be available or want me." Draco slowly looked up, his eyes intent on Harry, "I was stunned when I saw you with a child. Merlin, I wanted to hex the bint I thought you'd married. I was gobsmacked when I realized he was... he was mine. Well. Ours." He shook his head bemusedly. "I hadn't realized until that moment I saw you... well, I guess I realized I was a right prat," he laughed at himself, the sound a bit bitter, shaking his head again. "When I saw you with Gabe, it really struck me. I do want that. You." Draco nodded his head once, firmly. "He's beautiful, by the way," he said and reached up to slowly trace a line across Harry's jaw with the tips of his fingers. "He looks so much like you, it's amazing," he murmured with a soft smile.

Harry's breath hitched and he had to close his eyes, blocking out the molten silver gaze. Merlin, he missed Draco. One touch and he was ready to climb in the man's lap. He resisted the urge to lean forward and capture Draco's lips with his own and instead placed a hand over Draco's to stop its movement. "_He_ is amazing. He's so smart. He's already reading and the other day I swear he levitated a toy off the top shelf because I didn't get it down fast enough. He loves muggle things as well as wizard." Harry was babbling and he couldn't help it. Draco hadn't moved his hand and it was so warm and distracting. "Draco," he murmured, "please. Please don't do something you'll regret. I don't think I could take you walking away a second time. I- I can't do something casual. Not with you. Not with the boys to consider."

Draco slowly withdrew his hand from Harry. "Right." He nodded and leaned back, confused by the pained look in Harry's eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "I'm not saying I want to walk away, idiot." He smiled to soften the words. "I don't want to hurt you again, Harry. I realize I will have to prove myself. I deserve that." He nods once, convinced of his words. His fingers absently circle the rim of his glass, his eyes followed the movement, lost in thought. "I need to think about some things before I... we... well, I need to think about some things." His fingers pause their movements and his gaze flew to Harry. "Can I stop by and visit some time? You don't have to tell him I'm... who I am until you're ready, though, alright?"

Harry stopped himself from immediately agreeing and thought about it before he nodded once, "OK, but I'm not comfortable telling him... about you yet."

Draco hummed in agreement, "I completely understand. I don't blame you. Who else knows he's my son?" Draco squinted at Harry, suddenly jabbing an accusing finger towards Harry's chest. "I can't imagine it was easy to hide. We didn't keep our... relationship a secret." He grimaced, remembering the numerous foul articles and photos in The Daily Prophet and other newspapers. He'd never admit that he kept a photo or two that he'd cut out, usually of them being caught sneaking a quick snog. His favorite, and most viewed, was of him pinning Harry against a brick wall in an alley, Harry's hands were buried in his hair and his face was tipped up to show his eyes closed in pure bliss, the photo moving as Draco pressed against him and kissed him until he was panting and incoherent.

Harry smiled sadly. "I was able to keep my pregnancy a secret since I took a nice long vacation but I had no luck in keeping Gabe a complete secret like I wanted to. I'm able to keep him relatively safe from the reporters. It helps we live near muggles. Hermione knows the truth, of course, as does Neville, Steven and Luna –honestly, that woman is eerie with the things she knows sometimes. Everyone else is under the impression that I got some witch knocked up and she dumped the kid with me." Harry shrugged. "It worked out at the time so I didn't correct anyone. Honestly, I can't believe people can't tell but I'm always grateful they can't."

Draco nodded and winced as he asked his next question, "And the Weasleys?"

Harry just blinked in confusion. "What about them?"

"Well, don't they know?"

Harry laughed and waved a hand dismissively, "They know as much as the average person who reads _The Prophet_. I haven't really spoken to them since I broke things off with Ginny. Ron, well he was upset I was gay and obviously not going to be involved with his sister. We had a huge fight, hurtful things were said and it was just the last time I was able to forgive him turning his back on me. Most of the family agreed with him." He felt his chest ache with the memory. Arthur had tried but Molly was a stern woman and didn't allow him to continue a relationship with 'that traitor' as she took to calling Harry. "Apparently I was only considered a son if I was willing to be with Ginny." Harry grimaced and shuddered lightly. "Just bizarre when I think about it. Anyway, I used to see the twins on occasion but we've sorta grown apart. So, no they don't know that Gabe is your son." Harry shrugged sadly. "It hurt to lose them at the time but I've got Gabe and Teddy now, so."

Draco nodded absently, taking in the information. So, Weasley turned his back on Harry. _Again_. Bastard. Draco wanted to hunt the man down and hex the bastard's bollocks to his forehead before he realized he wasn't any better. He fought a blush of embarrassment and cleared his throat. "And Gra-Hermione? I thought she and Weasley were together."

Harry nodded, "They were. She still insists it wasn't my fault they broke up but I'm pretty sure they drifted apart because she was still my friend and Ron was still being a stubborn git. They broke up and haven't spoken in years, as far as I know. She's now with Arnold, a muggle chemist. She's so much happier around him then I ever saw her with Ron." Harry smiled, thinking of the two together. Arnold was indeed a muggle and only recently made aware of the Wizarding World when he proposed to Hermione, but since Harry lived in muggle London, they would hang out at his place when they were in the area. It had taken some getting used to to see Hermione with someone other than Ron, but he couldn't be happier for Hermione. "Gabe and Teddy adore them, so I'm glad I still have her in my life."

Draco sighed and leaned forward, no longer able to resist touching Harry. Slowly, he rested his forehead on Harry's, his arms wrapping loosely around the other man's waist. He ignored Harry's stiff posture. "I'm sorry," he murmured into Harry's neck. He was able to control the impulse to trace his tongue along Harry's pulse point but just barely. He compromised with himself by inhaling Harry's musky but slightly sweet scent.

Harry shook his head and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the blonde. "Don't be. You had to do what was right for you. I never would have forced you into anything. As for the Weasleys, well, I think they would have done that no matter who I ended up with that wasn't Ginny." He gave in and let his hand rest on the back of Draco's neck, biting his lip to keep from moaning at the feel of the silken strands against his fingers.

Draco didn't hold back the soft moan when Harry's hand rested at the nape of his neck, "But I am, Harry. You've lost so much and I go and walk away like a complete bastard. I don't deserve a second chance but I'd do anything to get it," he says adamantly. He leaned back to look in Harry's eyes, dazed at the verdant brilliance. Merlin, he missed looking into those eyes. "I think the only good thing about this is I finally realized that wasn't the case on my own so I would come crawling back like you deserve." His face was earnest as he looked at Harry. "I know it makes me sound like a bastard, but I would have rejected you if you'd told me at the time. I needed to work through what I want." He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Harry's hand a moment, making Harry smile. "I tried to fool myself into thinking it was... well, it was just sex," he admitted softly.

Harry's breath hitched and his grip on Draco tightened, "What... what was it then?" he asked.

Draco grinned, his eyes flicking down to Harry's lips a moment. "I refuse to acknowledge Hufflepuff tendencies," he sniffed in a haughty tone. He leaned down and softly kissed Harry, his lips barely grazing across Harry's before pulling back again, enjoying the look of astonishment on the man's face. "I care about you, Harry. Always have. I know it showed it in... less than flattering ways over the years. I was a stubborn bastard for not admitting it before. It's apparently not something a Malfoy does." The blonde grinned sardonically. He had found himself relaxing around Harry, letting his mask slip off and even cuddling. He frowns at the memory and the panic he'd felt and wished he could go back and kick himself for leaving everything foolishly behind.

Harry could only nod dumbly. He was remembering the last few weeks they were together; something had changed between them and he'd been convinced he was alone in the feeling. Draco's eyes had been easy to read since their last year in Hogwarts, at least for Harry. He slowly let his mask fall and the first time he'd smiled –not a sneer or a smirk, a _smile_—Harry felt his heart flutter. Harry nearly blurted "I love you" at one point after a particularly passionate round of lovemaking as they'd laid cuddled together and felt bittersweet relief he'd never uttered the words when Draco walked away less than two weeks later. "You are a stubborn bastard," he agreed absently, his thumb lightly grazing along Draco's bottom lip before he could stop himself.

Draco's face brightened into a smile, "Would it be alright if I come over tomorrow around 6? For dinner with you and the boys?"

The non sequitur threw Harry for a moment before he found himself nodding. "Sure, OK. If you want to. Mione and Arnold will be there, so if you can't behave..." he trailed off with a raised eyebrow, hoping he didn't have to threaten the blond.

Draco sat up, trying to look offended. "I will have you know I am a proper pure blood wizard; impeccable manners in any social situation," he said with a lifted chin and in a haughty tone that Harry secretly found adorable. "I will of course behave. I've let go a lot of old prejudices, Harry," he said softly. "Shall I bring anything?"

Harry pursed his lips, trying to ignore the way Draco's eyes settled on his mouth at the action. "Whatever is proper," he said and smirked. "On that note, I'm going to go before I... well, I'm going to go. Good night, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner." He quickly withdrew a small notebook and muggle pen from his pocket and wrote something down before handing it to Draco. "Here's the address. Feel free to come early to spend some time with Gabe, I'll be home around 2." Harry stared at the blonde another moment before bending down and lightly kissing the corner of his mouth. "Night, Draco" he said softly before turning and quickly heading to the floo.

Draco leaned against the bar, his hand on his cheek, the skin still tingling slightly from the contact. "Merlin," he breathed. He nearly groaned aloud, the image of Harry's jean clad arse still in his mind. It was going to be a long night. "Damn, forgot to make him stay for dinner," he absently grumbled, signaling the bartender to order a light meal.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content/language._

_Thank you for the continued follows, favorites and reviews! Do continue. :)_

_Warnings: A bit of mature content near the end. _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Draco nervously paced the length of his room. It was just after noon and he was already itching to go to Harry's. He'd memorized the address but kept folding and unfolding Harry's note repeatedly, the thin paper already starting to tear in spots. He didn't want to drop in before 2 and he had no idea how to waste two hours. After a few more laps, his eyes widened and he realized he didn't have anything to bring. Gabe had missed years of presents from him but he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate Draco showing up with nearly 3 years worth of gifts for the boy. A pale, long finger absently tapped his chin as he thought before he quickly grabbed his bag of Galleons and apparated to Diagon Alley.

He nearly smacked his own forehead at his stupidity; shopping was always a good way to while away some hours.

~*O*~

Harry hurried home, hoping Draco would come early and see Gabe before dinner. He gnawed on a thumb nail, anxious to have Gabe spend time with the man. His thoughts were all over the place and he cursed silently. He should have been more pissed at Draco, he wanted to feel cheated he hadn't been able to yell and holler at the blonde, but he wasn't able to get himself angry enough. Whether from the alcohol or a new sort of maturity, Draco had been heart-wrenchingly honest.

He didn't want Gabe to get attached and have Draco decide against a relationship with them. He didn't want Draco to meet him and have Gabe not get along –though Harry had to admit Gabe had been amazingly open to him when they met the other day and had ice cream. The memory brought a smile to his face, even if Draco looked more shocked than happy at the time. Harry glanced at the clock and made his way upstairs to see if Gabe was still napping.

~*O*~

Draco wandered around Zonko's, wondering what would be appropriate for an-almost-3 year old. He knew little about the boy's preferences and could only guess at how Harry would react to many of the things Draco looked at. Certainly just buying everything wouldn't be looked upon favorably.

Toy broom? No, Harry was getting him a real one and Draco didn't feel he should interfere with that.

Amateur potions set? If Gabe took after Harry in that subject, he thought with a small smile, it would most likely be wasted. Of course, if he took after Draco it might be a very welcomed gift. He chewed the inside of his cheek before moving on. He'd rather find out how appropriate it would be first.

Stuffed animals? Maybe; Harry did say he liked dragons. Draco smiled, trying to pick between a blue Chinese Fireball or a Welsh Green. He shook his head, bemused at his indecision and just tucked one under his arm and wandered the store some more before he made his purchases and realized he was going to be late to Harry's.

~*O*~

Harry was pacing the sitting room unaware of Gabe's watchful gaze. "Daddy," his quiet voice broke into Harry's thoughts. "What's the matter?" Gabe didn't look worried, just confused. He had paused mid-way through coloring a dinosaur, his muggle crayon tucked neatly behind his ear like Harry did with his quills and pens, watching Harry's trek from one end of the room to the other.

"Oh, nothing, love. I was hoping we'd have a friend stop by..." Harry trailed off to look at the clock again. 2:15. He didn't specify to come at 2, just mentioned he'd be home at 2. Draco had only invited himself to dinner. At 6. Merlin. Four more hours of pacing would drive him crazy.

"Daddy," Gabe waited until he had daddy's attention. "Is it Mr. Maffloy? Is he coming over?"

"Malfoy," Harry corrected absently. He started and blinked at his son, "What -why would you ask about him?"

Gabe shrugged and went back to coloring with his crayons. "I dunno. I was just wonderin'. I thought he was nice and he seemed to like you." Gabe looked up again, his grey eyes wide and a sly smile on his small face. "I think he thought you were pretty," he whispered dramatically with a giggle.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Handsome, munchkin. Boys... er… men are handsome, not pretty." He knelt down and gave Gabe's dark messy hair a ruffle. "What makes you say that, anyway?" Harry stopped himself from biting his lip as he waited for Gabe to answer. Sometimes, he was glad his son was so smart and observant.

Gabe shrugged again, "Well, he was pretty, uhm, I mean handsome. I liked his hair." Gabe jumped up quickly and ruffled Harry's hair back. "I think it's pretty. And he was looking at you like uncle Arnold looks at aunt Hermione. That means he likes you and thinks you're handsome, right?" Gabe asked, his face open and serious.

Harry could only nod, stunned. "Right." He wasn't surprised, but he hadn't really noticed much slip past Draco's old stoic mask very often.

Gabe giggled, laying back on the floor to continue his coloring. "And I think you thought he was pretty, uhm I mean, handsome, too, daddy," he accused, his grey eyes sparkling. Gabe knew his daddy liked other daddies and he hoped he would like Mr. Malfoy. He was nice to daddy _and_ he liked chocolate ice cream.

Harry was about to answer when there was a knock on the front door. He nearly fell over as he whirled around to look. Gabe bounced up with a whoop and a shouted "He's here!" as he ran towards the front door. Harry laughed when he walked down the entryway and saw Gabe bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Harry to open the door. Harry was pleased Gabe remembered he wasn't allowed to open the door himself and gave him a pleased nod as he passed.

Still smiling, Harry opened the door to greet a flustered looking Draco.

Draco felt the wind get knocked out of him when he saw the smile on Harry's face. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Hello, Harry. I hope it's alright if I'm early. For dinner," he added quickly, and looked down before the man could answer and saw a bouncing Gabe. "Hello Gabe, nice to see you again," he said with a smile at the exuberant child and extended a hand. Gabe happily shook it, shooting a thrilled smile towards Harry. Gabe thought it was wicked when he got to do grown-up stuff like shake hands.

"Draco," Harry breathed. Relief and pleasure evident in his voice. "No—no problem, come on in." Harry backed up to allow Draco entry and Gabe immediately lead him to the front parlor by the hand he still held. Harry grinned and shook his head as he closed the door and followed after them. As he entered the parlor he was pleasantly surprised to see Gabe sitting on the blonde's lap, a big smile on his face and several small boxes scattered around him.

Harry cleared his throat, getting Draco's attention first. "Presents?" He tried not to frown, but he must not have succeeded because Draco's cheeks lightly pinked and coughed lightly into a fist.

"Yes. It's not proper to come without a gift." He informed them. "There is one for everyone, so... oh, and some wine." He reached behind him and handed Harry a bottle of wine. "It's a Shiraz, I didn't know what kind to bring since I didn't know what was on the menu so..."

Harry smiled to himself, pleased Draco had remembered his favorite kind of wine. "Thank you, Draco. Gabe, did you thank Mr. Malfoy for the gift?" He gave the small child a stern look, trying his best to ignore the happy grin on his face as he held the wrapped box.

Gabe was nodding while shaking and squeezing the package gently. "Yes, I did, daddy. Can I open it now?" he asked, giving his present another squeeze.

Harry pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait until everyone is here and open them together?"

Gabe hopped off Draco's lap and ran over to hug Harry's legs, looking up with a pout. "But that'll be _forever_, daddy! Please please please can I open it now?"

Harry pointedly ignored the snicker he heard from Draco and tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm..." he stared off a few moments before he looked down at Gabe finally. "OK. But if you are a brat later when everyone else has theirs, it's early bedtime." He wagged a stern finger at the child and grinned when Gabe crowed with delight and ran back over to Draco to get his gift re-sized.

After Draco unshrunk it, Gabe tore into the paper. A delighted squeal greeted the blue stuffed dragon. He hugged the toy to his chest and turned his big grey eyes on Draco. "Thank you!" he gushed and ran over to Harry to show off his toy. "Look, daddy! It's a dragon! And it's _blue_!" He lifted the toy up and down to make the wings flap, a huge smile on his face. He squeezed the toy to his chest again and giggled when the dragon roared and belched enchanted smoke from its nostrils.

Harry smiled at the besotted look on Draco's face. He'd gotten a full blast of the Gabe Eyes and he was just as effected as anyone else in the child's life. Harry sat down next to the blonde after Gabe had run off to his room to play. "Thanks for that. You didn't have to get him anything."

Draco shook his head softly. "I did, though. I've missed... well, I've got some making up to do."

Harry firmly shook his head, "No. You don't. He doesn't need toys and presents. It's enough that you've met him." He slowly leaned forward and tentatively reached out and took Draco's hand. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Draco made no move to take his hand out of Harry's. He let his thumb caress Draco's palm a moment before he spoke again. "He doesn't want for anything, though. It's nearly criminal how spoiled both of them are."

"I see what you're saying, Harry. I do. But I have no idea how else to make it up to him," he said uncomfortably as he looked at Harry, his grey eyes sad. In his experience you bought children things to show you cared. He'd only come to realize later in life how… detached the gesture was. "Or you. I just don't know what to do with a child. I-I don't want to be like my father," he whispered, making Harry squeeze his hand in silent comfort.

"Draco," Harry started softly, "I never thought you were like your father. I personally think that's why he was so disappointed in you, as you've pointed out so many times." He raised a hand when Draco opened his mouth to protest, a small frown on his face. "I mean that in the best way possible. You're warm and caring. I've seen it, even if you didn't want to show it," he finished quietly. "I don't think you realize how expressive your eyes are, either." Harry smiled as Draco looked up, surprise warming his grey eyes. "See? Like right now." Harry gently cupped his cheek, his thumb tracing along a cheekbone. "Warm, like molten silver." Harry murmured, lost in the mercurial depths.

Draco leaned forward, his lips about to connect with Harry's when Gabe pounded down the stairs and ran down the hallway, into the kitchen, waving his dragon as he went. Draco smiled, "Such an exuberant child." A loud roar was heard as Gabe ran back up the stairs, shutting his door behind him louder than Harry liked.

Harry nodded with a smile before continuing what Draco started, planting a quick, yet heated, kiss to the stunned blonde's lips. "That he is. Speaking of exuberance, we've got to pick up Teddy in about 10 minutes. Do you want to come? It's not a long walk." Harry asked, biting his lower lip.

Draco nodded, "Alright. I certainly don't see a point in my sitting here alone waiting for you." He grinned when Harry blushed.

"I didn't think of that. Sorry Draco, I should have-"

Draco cut him off, a finger on his lips. "Really, it's fine. I could use a walk." He smiled, thoroughly enjoying the dopey smile Harry gave back. He wasn't sure when it got so easy to be open with Harry, but he couldn't regret it when the raven haired man looked at him like that.

Harry turned his head, cupped a hand around his mouth and yelled up the stairs to Gabe, startling the blonde. "Gabe! Shoes! Time to get Teddy!" Harry distantly heard Gabe yell "OK!" back and then the child running down the stairs into the hall before digging in the closet for his shoes. This month he was firmly attached to his Wellingtons that featured characters from the muggle cartoon movie Cars. Harry had to admit the boots were cute and he enjoyed the fact Gabe could put them on by himself. Usually. Harry turned back to Draco and grinned at his still startled expression , "Sorry, we uhm aren't... well, stuffy." His grin widened. "I'm sure you're horrified that we're yelling across the house."

Draco tried to deny it but couldn't and could only nod sheepishly. "I remember being thoroughly chastised for such an atrocity when I was younger. I can't say I'm against it though, seems easier than waiting around for elves to deliver messages." His face grew serious a moment. "I wouldn't think of trying to change how you are with him. Just so you know."

Harry nodded mutely, unsure how to respond and gave Draco's hand another squeeze before he got up. "We should get going. Teddy starts to head home alone if I don't meet him." He shook his head and made his way to the hallway. Draco could hear him talking to Gabe, something about his shoes being on the wrong feet, as he stood and arranged the other packages in a small pile for later. He quickly wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers and followed the voices to the front door.

Gabe looked up from his shoes, his small tongue poking out of the corner in concentration. "Mr. Malfoy! You're coming too?" Draco nodded. "Yes!" He pumped a small fist in the air before giving Draco a stern look. "But you have to hold daddy's hand when we cross the street," he said as he nodded with the authority only a 3 year old possessed, sure Draco would agree. Draco chuckled and nodded. Gabe grinned and grabbed Harry's hand before opening the front door. "Dad, let's go-o-o-o," he whined, pulling on Harry, making him laugh.

"OK, munchkin. Give me a moment, need to lock up," Harry chuckled. He turned a small metal object in a hole in the door before absently waving his hand, his brows pinched together a moment in concentration.

Draco felt the wards around them twang gently. He only raised a brow at Harry, who blushed and shrugged as Draco tried to ignore the prickle of desire he felt at Harry's blasé use of wand-less magic. Draco quickly fell in step next to Harry as they made their way down the street towards Teddy's school. Gabe quickly filled the silence with the usual babble of a near three year old. Draco could only smile and wonder at the way the child spoke. He hadn't met many children, but he got the impression that Gabe was quite articulate for his age. Quietly, so as not to interrupt Gabe's nearly one sided conversation, Draco murmured close to Harry's ear, "He speaks quite well. Is that... normal?"

Harry shivered lightly, the warm gust of Draco's breath teasing his ear. "I don't really know, hard to judge since both boys are so smart. But probably not," he said with a casual shrug. "He's around Hermione quite a bit, who treats him like he's 30 most of the time," he chuckled, smiling when Draco did as well. "He's been talking since he was about a year old and like this," Harry waved a hand towards the still chattering Gabe, "about 6 months or so. He can already read some of the books Teddy brings home from school." Draco could easily hear the pride and love in his voice and couldn't help the twinge of regret he felt. He'd missed out on that. He pushed the thoughts away and nodded along. "And, to be blunt, his parents are both incredibly intelligent so it's no real surprise," Harry added with a smug grin, laughing when Draco just nodded again, a smug smile on his face as well. Modesty was never a quality associated with Draco Malfoy.

Harry stopped at a corner and Gabe was quick to remind Draco to hold his hand. "Mr. Malfoy! We're crossing now, so hold daddy's hand, OK?"

Draco contemplated telling him adults didn't have to hold hands to cross the street but nearly took the opportunity to hold hands with Harry. He looked at Harry, who smiled as if reading his thoughts. "It's OK, Gabe. Adults don't have to hold hands to cross the street. Draco is safe if he looks both ways." He hoped; Draco had to have been around muggle cars by now and aware of the dangers of walking out in front of them.

Gabe looked around Harry at Draco. "Oh, OK. I can't wait until I'm a grown up." He looked up at Harry, his grey eyes wide. "I like holding your hand daddy, but I can't wait until I can do stuff all by myself. Oh! Look! It's the little man! We can cross now!" Gabe carefully looked both ways, along with Harry and Draco, before crossing with Harry still smiling. A few short minutes had them approaching the school. Gabe was practically bouncing on his toes as he looked around the packed school yard for Teddy. Usually Teddy kept his hair black like him and daddy, and only let it change colors at home. Gabe finally spotted him and pointed him out to Harry. "There's Teddy, daddy!" He raised his hand and waved it wildly, yelling 'Teddy!' repeatedly. Harry couldn't help but laugh as the other boy looked around a moment before his green eyes found Harry, Gabe and Draco. He ran over, his lunch box clutched in one hand and some large paper in the other.

"Dad! Gabe!" Teddy ran over, somehow avoiding tripping on his flopping shoelace.

Harry let go of Gabe's hand so they could do their thing.

Teddy reached Gabe, dropped his paper and lunchbox and grabbed the smaller boy under his arms. A delighted giggle was heard as he twirled Gabe around before swooping him down so his head was in the crook of his elbow and rubbing his knuckles on top of Gabe's dark head, messing the dark locks further. He took Gabe's hand, retrieved his things and walked over to where Harry and Draco stood. He smiled at his dad and handed him his paper –which appeared to be an art project Harry was already picking a frame for in his mind—and lunchbox before turning around. Harry squatted down and unzipped the backpack he wore and stuffed the items inside with a smile.

Teddy whirled around and practically pounced on Draco. "Dad! Who's this?" he asked, grabbing Draco's hand and shaking it, twice, rapidly. Teddy knew that was you did in a manly, grown-up greeting. He shook it twice more before Gabe was bouncing next to him.

"This is Mr. Malfoy, Teddy! He's daddy's friend," Gabe pitched his voice low and whispered something in Teddy's ear, making him giggle and had Harry narrowing his eyes at the boys. "He's even going to have dinner with us. And he gave me a blue dragon!"

Teddy smiled and ignored Gabe a moment, "Hi Mr. Malfoy," he said before turning to his dad with a grin. "Dad! Can we have a snack when we get home?"

Harry laughed, grabbed both boys' hands and headed for home. He tried not to be surprised when Gabe squirmed between him and Draco and grabbed his hand, too. He didn't try to ignore the surprised yet happy look Draco gave him, though. Merlin, it didn't help his thundering pulse at all. "Sure, Teddy. We'll see what we have when we get home."

Teddy made a delighted noise and gave his dad a sly look, "In front of the telly?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "We'll see." The walk home was filled with the chatter of both boys as they walked home, leaving both adults lost in their own thoughts.

~*O*~

Harry left the boys in the parlor with Draco, all of them intently watching muggle cartoons on the television, and made his way into the kitchen to call Hermione. He took out his cell phone and tapped a few buttons and raised it to his ear, biting his lip. He wasn't sure what to say and swore aloud when he got her voice mail. Shit. "Hey, Mione. It's Harry. Uhm, listen about tonight... Draco sort of invited himself along and I couldn't say no. You and Arnold are still welcome and he promised to behave. So. Yeah, just a heads up I suppose. See you tonight." He clicked the phone off and cursed out loud before searching the cabinets for something to have as a small snack. Tonight was pizza night so the boys would have hearty appetites no matter what he found. A tin of chocolate biscuits practically fell out of the cabinet. Biscuits and juice it would be. Grinning at the thought of Draco Malfoy sipping out of a juice-box, Harry piled the items on a tray and made his way out to the parlor. He snickered at the identical intent expressions all three wore and cleared his throat.

"Snacks," he announced, lifting the tray slightly. Both boys snapped out of their television induced trances to take a juice box and a few biscuits on a plate. Mumbled 'thank you's followed and they went back to watching the cartoon mouse thoroughly thrashing the poor cat.

Draco slowly turned his head to look at Harry. "Potter, this show is barbaric. How can you let children watch this?" His eyes nearly bugged out when the mouse appeared to cut off the cat's tail and then blow him up with a large firecracker. He turned back to Harry and took a biscuit, absently nibbling on it. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Harry grinned, "It's only a cartoon, Draco. Make believe. Made for children. The boys know it's not real," he said and waved a hand at the television. "It's only one kind of show they watch. It's an old one, a classic. One of our favorites." He picked up a juice box and stuck the straw in it before handing it to Draco. The blonde took it absently, his eyes still on the cartoons. "It's apple," Harry commented, pointing to the juice.

"Hmm? Oh, alright. Fine." Draco took a sip, nearly causing Harry to unleash an unmanly giggle at the sight of his lips pursed around the tiny straw. Draco gaped at the next cartoon, the cat was now being chased by a large dog while he tormented the mouse. "I wonder if this is why muggles are so weird." He looked over to see Harry intently watching him, not the television. "Oddly entertaining though, I have to admit," he said quietly. He looked back at the screen and stifled a laugh when the dog chased the cat up a greased pole, only to have the cat slide back down and scramble madly away from the barking dog. He could see Harry grinning out of the corner of his eye. "Alright; very entertaining. How long do they watch this for?" he asked, trying to ignore the look Harry was giving him.

Harry checked his watch and made a thoughtful sound, "About an hour or so. I try not to let them watch too much telly." Teddy grumbled from his spot down the sofa, making Harry chuckle softly. "I'll make the boys play out in the garden for a bit, fresh air and all that." He said it lightly enough but his gaze was intense on Draco's.

Draco nearly gulped, his mind helpfully –or maybe not so helpfully—conjuring numerous images of what Harry wanted to do when they were alone. "Alright," he said and took another sip of juice, only then realizing he was drinking it from a child's juice box.

After another hour or so of cartoons, Harry shut off the telly and shepherded the boys outside. As Gabe was leaving Harry gaped when he heard him whisper to Teddy "I bet they're gonna kiss" and they both ran out giggling. Harry barely restrained a childish urge to yell "Nuh uh!" and cast a glance at Draco and noticed he was still in the parlor and hadn't heard. Not that he didn't want to kiss the blonde, oh Merlin he did. Just not yet. He made his way back into the parlor, taking his seat next to Draco and nibbled on a biscuit.

"Alright, we're alone. Now what?" Draco turned, his eyes warm and expectant, to Harry. Draco lounged back on the sofa, his right ankle perched on his left knee; the picture of casual elegance –if you ignored his white knuckle grip on the sofa arm.

Harry put his biscuit down and cleared his throat. "Well, I just wanted to talk. I'm-I don't think I'm ready for anything else just yet." Draco nodded, whether to agree or accept Harry wasn't sure. He felt conflicted again; it wasn't like they'd never gone past talking but things were different and Harry was at a loss. "I was wondering if you'd thought more after I left." His fingers twitched and he folded them into his lap.

Draco hummed and nodded, "I did, Harry. I spent a lot time thinking about your arse," he said, his lips curving up into a smirk before sobering slightly. "I also thought a lot about Gabe. And Teddy. And you. I really would like to spend more time with you. Get to know him. All of you. Hopefully slither my way into the little family you've managed," he said, fidgeting slightly. He smiled, his heart pounding, waiting for Harry's reaction. Merlin, how did Gryffindors walk around with their hearts exposed all the time? It was horrifying.

Harry couldn't help but smile, mentally reminding himself to thank Hermione about the jeans, and take Draco's hand in his again. "That's- I can't tell you how amazing it is to hear that. I feel I have to remind you about Arnold and Hermione. And Neville, but he won't be by later. They're my family, too. I don't want to sound like a broken record but I need you to be sure," he bit his lip nervously again. "I know there are no guarantees about anything but I don't want those boys hurt if..." he trailed off, loathed to voice his fears. He could easily see how sincere Draco was but it was hard to not doubt.

Draco's brows were furrowed, "A broken what?"

Harry laughed. "Record. Nevermind, muggle thing. Is that all you heard?" he asked, hiding his annoyance with a shake of his head.

Draco shook his head, "Of course not, that was all I was unsure about. Look, I already think they're both great kids. I can't wait to get to know them better, I'm just worried they'll get to know me better," he said quietly and looked away, uncomfortably shifting. "They seem to like me well enough, but who knows how long that will last?"

Harry shook his head, understanding. "Both my boys are good at judging people. If they like you, they like you. Short of you ripping the heads off all their toys, not much can make them change their minds. I've honestly never seen either of them take so someone like they have with you," Harry admitted with a smile. "Just don't over-think it, act natural around them. So far, you've done wonderfully."

Draco released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, "Hmm. Now I know the Malfoy charm works on even the smallest of Potter men," he drawled. He smirked causing Harry to lightly punch his arm and mutter "prat".

Later, Draco nervously waited in the kitchen while Harry greeted Hermione and Arnold as they came by the floo. He smiled when he heard the excited voices greeting each other, boisterous kisses on cheeks and breath stealing hugs. He couldn't help the worm of envy that squirmed through his chest; he wanted that with Harry. He barely had time to brood when he heard voices quickly heading towards the kitchen. The door swung open, Gabe the first one in the kitchen.

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Arnold! This is Mr. Malfoy. Daddy's friend. We had ice cream yesterday and he got me a dragon!" Gabe chattered on as everyone filed into the kitchen and stood around, Harry perching comfortably against the counter close to Draco.

Teddy's eyes got wide on the last part and looked at Harry, his bottom lip poking out slightly. "You guys had ice cream without me? No fair. I bet it was chocolate too," he grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut it, munchkin. It's not like you never get ice cream. Now hush you two," he said with a chuckle at the boys. "Arnold Stiller, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, Arnold Stiller." He paused, allowing the men to shake hands and murmur 'nice to meet you' at each other. "Hermione," he grinned, "Draco Malfoy." She mock curtsied and gave Draco her hand and he immediately and dramatically kissed it with a flourish.

"Hermione, you're looking ravishing this evening. How kind of you to allow me to join you in your evening repast." Draco said with a cheeky grin. And nearly laughed at Arnold's shocked face, "No worries there, Arnold. Hermione is lovely but not my type," he said as his eyes darted to Harry but he didn't further elaborate on 'his type'. "We all went to school together and it's been awhile since we've seen each other." He paused, unsure what Arnold had been told and waited for angry words or rejection. He relaxed when Arnold only nodded politely before his smitten gaze landed on Hermione.

Hermione burst out laughing, her hand still in Draco's. "Oh Merlin, no wonder..." she trailed off, eyes darting to the kids, "No wonder Harry invited you," she finished and smiled warmly at him, "It is nice to have you here." She winked at Draco's incredulous face. "Hey, if you can be mature so can I," she said quietly, shrugging one shoulder. "I hope you like pizza," she grinned at him.

Draco could only blink and shoot a blank look at Harry.

"Oh wow, you've never had pizza, Draco?" Harry asked, shocked.

Teddy and Gabe both gasped exaggeratedly and even Arnold chuckled as Draco shook his head. "No, but I'll try anything once." The boys started listing toppings and Draco was lost again. "I'll try whatever kind you guys usually get," he said with a chuckle, holding his hands up in a bid to stop the rapid fire list the boys were still rattling off. He nearly winced when he heard Pineapple. What sort of food allowed pineapples and cheese to co-exist? He didn't even want to know where a 'pepperoni' came from.

Harry chuckled and took his phone out of his pocket, "It'll take about a half hour or so, so everyone should go relax in the parlor."

Draco watched as Harry tapped his finger on the glowing flat device before lifting it to his ear and speaking into it. He didn't know what pepperoni was but he could only hope it was edible. Harry made a 'shooing' motion at Draco to follow everyone to the parlor so he reluctantly pushed open the door and joined Gabe and Teddy on the sofa. They'd managed to get one of the adults to put the telly back on and they were happily watching a different cartoon. A brightly colored fish was swimming around singing. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"One of their favorite movies," Hermione said with another one shouldered shrug. "Well, Gabe says you brought presents for everyone." She grinned and looked at the small pile sitting on a nearby table.

Teddy's attention was immediately drawn from the telly to the adults. He visibly restrained himself and calmly asked, "Presents? For everyone, Mr. Malfoy?" he smiled at the blonde man, hoping he'd heard right.

Draco nodded, and retrieved the one he'd brought for the older child. He flicked his wand at it to re-size it and handed it over to Teddy. Gabe leaned over and gloated in a sing-song voice "I gotta dragon!" before turning back to the television. Teddy shoved him lightly before carefully tearing into his gift. "Oh wow! Thanks Mr. Malfoy! Aunt Hermione, uncle Arnold, look!" Teddy held the box up for inspection. "It's a junior wizards chess set!" Teddy carefully opened the box to inspect the pieces, quickly turning each piece and calling it "awesome" or "wicked" before moving on to the next one. Gabe looked over again and said a quick "Neat, Teddy" before getting lost in cartoon sharks.

Draco smiled, pleased Teddy liked his gift. He'd been at a loss as to what to get the child and breathed a quiet sigh of relief he'd managed to choose right.

Hermione smiled at Draco, and patted his knee twice before leaning back and opening the box Draco labeled for her and Arnold. He grinned when she gasped. "I can only apologize if Arnold isn't as enamored of books as you are. I found a spare copy in the main Malfoy Library," he pointed to the thick tome, "I thought you'd enjoy it."

Hermione beamed at Draco and shared a quick look with Arnold, "We don't share the same taste in books." She carefully put the book aside before wrapping an arm around Arnold's waist before looking back to Draco. "But thank you, Draco."

Harry came back in at that point, a tray full of filled glasses floating behind him. Draco's eyes darted to Arnold, who looked slightly amazed but not shocked at the magic. Harry grinned and handed them each a glass. "I figured, what's pizza without soda?" Giving each boy a cup, he quickly spelled them not to spill.

Draco took a small sip and lifted the glass up to stare at the beverage. "Merlin, that's fantastic!" he exclaimed and quickly took a few more, larger sips. "Never heard of soda," he absently said, turning the glass around and watching the liquid fizz and bubble. He could only wonder what made it bubble, knowing it was muggle and therefore didn't contain any ingredients he knew to cause the effect.

Harry grinned and settled himself on the arm of the sofa next to Draco and patted his knee, his hand lingering a moment. "It's a muggle thing, so I'm not surprised you've never had it. I thought you'd like it, what with the amount of sugar you dump in your tea." Harry showed him the bottle. "This kind is just plain cola. There are dozens of different flavors. We'll have to try them all," Harry smiled when Draco nodded enthusiastically. Shortly after Draco finished his second glass of soda, there was a knock on the front door to the delighted whoops from the boys. Harry pointed a finger at both in a silent 'stay put' gesture and disappeared to answer the door. Moments later, Harry returned carrying three flat cardboard boxes. As he enlarged the table to fit them all, Draco sniffed and hummed happily. Pizza smelled _wonderful_. Harry opened the boxes while Hermione got some plates. Soon they were all eating pizza and chatting happily as the cartoon fish finished their adventure largely ignored.

**~*O*~**

Harry eased the door to Gabe's room closed, shaking his head with a smile on his face. Gabe spent over 5 minutes telling Harry how great Draco was and that he should come over for cartoons and pizza tomorrow night too. Harry couldn't help the warmth he felt at Gabe's acceptance and obvious liking of Draco. Making his way back downstairs, he was cornered in the darkened hallway. As his eyes adjusted, he easily made out Draco's pale skin and hair looming over him in the dark hallway. His chest was pressed close to Harry's and he found it hard to breath.

Draco leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over Harry's. "Kids in bed?" he whispered.

Harry nodded, trying not to whimper or pant; fuck, it had been so long. "Yes. Both of them wouldn't shut up about wonderful Mr. Malfoy," he said lowly. His breath hitched when Draco pressed even closer, their hips making contact before he slid a knee between Harry's legs. He moaned softly when he felt Draco's growing erection press into his thigh. "Merlin," he breathed.

Draco chuckled, his mouth trailed feather light kisses along Harry's jaw. "No. Draco," he corrected, practically purring. His lips pressing harder and his tongue lightly dragged across the skin under Harry's ear, causing the man to buck his hips slightly and a breathy little moan to leave his lips. Draco groaned softly at the increased pressure and delicious noise. It was hard to think clearly with Harry pressing against him but somewhere deep in his mind he knew he shouldn't be moving so fast.

"Fuck, yes. Draco," Harry breathed in agreement. His hands slid up and down Draco's back, caressing and mapping the glorious hard planes of his body. His hand itched to pull the carefully tucked shirt loose and slide his hands along smooth, warm skin. He slid both hands around to gently press against Draco's chest, reveling in the feeling of the hard muscles under his palms for a moment. He pressed a soft kiss on Draco's lips before gently pushing him away, "Not the best time, Draco," he said regretfully. He leaned forward and pressed a quick, but hard kiss to the blonde's lips. "We will continue this, just not right now."

Draco stepped back with a smirk, his voice low and husky. "Of course we will, Harry," he murmured. He groaned softly and wanted to bury his face in the warm, golden column of skin when he saw Harry's eyes dilate and his lips part. "Dinner, tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and slid a hand down Draco's chest and stomach, stopping at his soft leather belt. "Oh yeah," he nodded again. "Pick me up?"

Draco nodded. "Oh, of course." He sunk his hands in Harry's dark hair a moment, relishing the feel of the inky softness under his fingers before stepping back and after a subtle readjustment to his trousers, walked back into the parlor. He couldn't resist shooting Harry a cheeky wink over his shoulder before disappearing through the doorway.

Harry followed a moment later after taking a moment to catch his breath and offered Arnold and Hermione something harder than soda and poured small tumblers of Firewhiskey for everyone. Arnold took a small sip and whistled, "Woah, I still can't get used to this stuff," he grinned, smoke puffing out as he spoke. "So wicked." He grinned and took another small sip.

The conversation flowed freely, surprising Draco at how comfortable and welcome he felt. He sat back with a small smile, hoping this wasn't a one-time occurrence. Soon enough, Hermione and Arnold were saying their goodbyes and made their way to the floo.

Hermione practically cornered Draco, her hand resting on his arm. "Draco," she didn't even pause to make sure it was alright if she called him Draco anymore. He'd slipped earlier and called her Hermione –he tried to blame the Firewhiskey—and she'd been calling him Draco the rest of the evening, a smug smile on her face when she did. "I don't know what your intentions are," she held up a hand to stop him when he opened his mouth, "and I don't want to know. That's between you, Harry and the boys. Just know he's always been serious and if you hurt him deliberately, no one will find what's left of you." She smiled sweetly, kissed his cheek and stepped through the floo before he could respond.

Draco was left to gape at the now empty floo. Damn Gryffindor. He smiled and sat back on the sofa, waiting for Harry to finish in the kitchen. After a few moments, Draco debated with himself whether or not he should go help him-not that he had any clue what one did in there. Just as he was about get up, Harry returned with a smile. He'd rolled the sleeves of his button up shirt nearly to his elbows and untucked the light green material from his muggle jeans. Draco had to swallow a few times, his mouth dry suddenly but he managed a smile and patted the cushion next to him.

Harry practically ran over and flopped onto the seat beside him. He turned his body slightly, their knees brushing lightly. "It's getting late, Draco," he moved closer, his hand resting on Draco's knee. "I'm not kicking you out, but I'd hate to keep you up." His hand slid higher up the blonde's thigh, his fingers grazing along the seam of his trousers resting over the sensitive inner flesh.

Draco shivered lightly, shifting closer. "It is late. I should get going," he breathed, leaning closer to Harry. "I just need-" he broke off, crushing his lips onto Harry's. One hand covered Harry's on his thigh and the other slid around the back of Harry's neck to gently but firmly hold the man in place. His fingers lightly played with the fine hairs there, causing Harry to shiver in pleasure. His lips moved softly over Harry's relishing the familiar, and sorely missed, feel.

Harry sighed softly, allowing Draco to slide his tongue in and taste him. He delighted in the soft moan and Harry's tongue sliding along his. His hand slid further up Draco's thigh, boldly cupping the heavy growing bulge through Draco's trousers.

Draco leaned back slightly with a moan, nipping at Harry's bottom lip. "Harry," he breathed, "I need-" he broke off again when he felt Harry's fingers move to unbutton his trousers, not even bothering with the belt. His hand wormed in the opening, deftly sliding along Draco's erect length. "Fuck, Harry," he moaned when he felt warm fingers wrapping around and caressing him. His head flopped forward onto Harry's shoulder, a shudder going through his body as Harry's thumb swept over the head, smearing pre-come around and lubricating his movements. Gentle pressure, smooth gliding movements, a slight twist of his wrist had Draco moaning into Harry's shoulder. His lips attached to Harry's skin, wherever he could reach giving sharp nips and soothing licks as he panted. "Oh fuck, Harry, yes, I'm gonna-" he choked out as he came, coating Harry's hand. Draco slide bonelessly down Harry's body, his cheek resting against Harry's chest. "Merlin," he panted, trying to uncurl his toes from the orgasm. He couldn't ever remember coming so hard-or fast- just from a hand job before.

Harry chuckled softly, rumbling against Draco's cheek, "No. Harry." he corrected. He cast a wordless cleaning charm on them, leaning forward and softly kissing Draco. He chuckled again as Draco grumbled 'smart arse' into his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde, frozen with indecision. One word from the man and he'd drag him upstairs, consequences be damned. He silently prayed his self control wouldn't be tested that far. He had the boys to think about. Draco only came waltzing back into his life just yesterday. He couldn't ignore the risk of him waltzing out just as fast.

"I can hear you thinking, Potter," Draco mumbled against his chest. The warm hands wrapped around Harry's waist moved up, massaging and kneading along back and shoulder muscles. Soothing and comforting. "We're still going on a date tomorrow and I won't think you're easy if you let me in your pants. Tomorrow."

Harry could feel the man smirking and had to laugh. "OK, fair enough." He slowly released his hold on Draco, his hands sliding a lingering trail along his ribs and stomach. He leaned down and placed another soft kiss on his lips as he gently tucked Draco back into his trousers before pulling way. "See you at 7 then." He smiled at Draco's dazed look.

Draco shook his head lightly, stealing another kiss before he redid his trousers and stood up. "Alright. See you at 7. I can Apparate from here, right?" When Harry nodded, he winked and left with a soft crack.

Harry leaned back against the sofa with a sigh and a smile nearly splitting his face in two.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content/language._

_Thank you for the continued follows, favorites and reviews! Do continue. :)_

_Warnings: Short bit of mature content. _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, absently staring off thinking with his hands wrapped around his mug of tea.

Hermione let herself in and smiled when she saw Harry. She quickly summoned the kettle for her own tea and sat down next to Harry, blowing over the steaming mug. He didn't seem to notice she was there, so she loudly cleared her throat. "So, am I to assume you got a good night kiss?" she asked with a knowing grin, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his startled jump.

Harry blushed and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Yes," he groaned and thunked his head onto the table. "Mione," he whined, "Am I stupid to let him back into my life? In Gabe and Teddy's?"

Hermione gently lifted Harry's head and shook her head, "I don't think so, no. Harry, I don't think you saw the utterly, ridiculously adoring look on that man's face last night if you're asking yourself that. Don't question it to death." Harry nodded wearily. "And even before he left like a prat, there was more there." Harry nodded again. "Well then. You saw him with the boys," Harry nodded again. "I don't think he'd be able to fake that, Harry. Not to mention the boys were practically moving him in." Hermione smiled softly at him, her hand on his arm. "Harry, you deserve to be happy. Draco, Merlin knows why, makes you happy and he's grown and changed a bit. Give him a chance, yeah?"

Harry stared off again, lost in thought. Hermione had a point. Draco made a real effort last night. He smiled, he got along with Hermione and Arnold and he even laughed and sat on the floor with the boys to show them some chess moves with the set he'd gotten Teddy. Harry smiled remembering his deep laugh; it had sent a warm shiver through his body that ended at his interest groin when he heard it. He shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced at Hermione. "You've got a fair point, Mione. But don't you think I should be angry or at least make him suffer a little?"

Hermione smirked and clucked her tongue with a shake of her head, "I'd really like to say yes, but really, what would be the point? You made peace with him leaving years ago." Harry nodded, starting to feel like a muggle bobble-head doll. "I know you can't just pretend he's like any other guy you've dated; I get that. I don't think you really have to change how you go about dating him just because he's Gabe other father. However," she added, pointing her finger on the table, "I can't say I'll blame if you make him squirm. A little."

Harry snorted a laugh then groaned. He didn't need the mental image of Draco squirming. He cleared his throat, "Well, in that case... we're uhm, going on a date tonight. Are you busy?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at her in a shameless imitation of his children.

Hermione giggled and slapped his arm. "Yeah, I'm free," she sighed, trying to appear put upon. "Arnold pulled a late shift, so you're lucky. I'll be texting him to come over after work, so if you two come home late, be aware you'll have witnesses," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Any idea where he's taking you?" She blew on her tea again, taking a small sip.

Harry shook his head, "No. I just told him to pick me up at 7." He stared off again, "Probably some fancy restaurant," he mused aloud. "I guess I'll find out tonight."

Hermione giggled again, wagging a finger in mock seriousness. "Now, don't feel you have to put out just because he buys you an expensive dinner."

Harry blushed, but rolled his eyes. "Hermione! Geez, he's my son's father, for Merlin's sake." He doesn't feel the need to remind her that he'd 'put out' numerous times in the past. "Hmm, a basket of fish and chips would do it," he muttered, his eyes going out of focus a bit again, remembering the glorious heat and friction they'd always seem to have. "Shit," he breathed "the boys better see us off or I won't let him leave the house." Harry's eyes widened as he clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he'd said the last part out loud.

Hermione was laughing, miming wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, Harry," she sniffled dramatically. "I hope that man is prepared. You've got over a year's worth of sexual tension built up."

Harry shook his head, mock sadness on his face, "It really wouldn't matter, Mione. It's _Draco_," he said and tried not to sigh like a love-sick teenager. "There's just something about him. When we were together, it was always..." he waved his hand around, searching for the right word, "intense. No matter how often or how long it'd been." He buried his face in his hands, "I can't believe I'm talking about this. Out loud. With you," he groaned.

Hermione had the grace not to laugh this time, biting her lip to keep it in. "Pssh, people talk about sex with their friends all the time. You know I have no issues or hang-ups about it." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, "I know I've told you I find it extremely hot." She did laugh when Harry's hands fell and he gaped at her. "What? We've had this discussion before. The only reason I don't talk to you about _my_ sex life more often is because you make that 'ick' face and I have no interest in you thinking about Arnold's spectacular bits." Hermione took a sip of her tea, thinking a moment. "Anyway, if it's only going to be a sex thing, I would keep things causal with the boys or keep them from interacting too much. I'm pretty sure Gabe is already a little bit in love with him. He's too smart for his own good sometimes; I wouldn't be surprised if he comes up and just asks if Draco's his papa."

Harry looked around frantically, shushing Hermione violently. When his gaze landed on the monitoring charm, it was blue, indicating Gabe was still tucked in his bed and sleeping. Harry calmed down slightly but he still lowered his voice, "I know, Mione. That's something else I've been agonizing over. I had no idea that blonde prat would worm his way in so fast. It's hardly been two days!" Harry sighed loudly, his hands scrubbing over his face. "I don't know who I'm kidding. I'm thrilled the boys love him, maybe they'll help me trick him into staying." Harry grinned, only half serious.

Hermione leveled a look at him and pursed her lips. "I'm really hoping you're joking about that, Harry James Potter," she said sternly, jabbing a finger in the air over his chest to emphasize the last three words.

Harry raised his hands and smiled, tempted to bat his eyes at her again. "Of course I am, Mione. I wouldn't seriously use the boys, no matter how much I'd want to keep Draco around. Ugh, when I say it that way it makes him sound like a homeless kneazle or crup that followed me home." Abruptly Harry groaned and dropped his face in his hands again. "That reminds me, Gabe and Teddy have been ganging up on me for a pet. Again. With Gabe's birthday come up, those evil munchkins have been upping their game. They attacked me together the other day. _Together_, Hermione. I nearly said yes!" He groaned again and took a swallow of his luke-warm tea.

Hermione snickered. "I warned you they'd ask," she said with a smirk. "Repeatedly. However, I don't see the big deal, Harry. Pets are good for kids. You're home enough to take care of one. They're old enough to know how to treat one properly. What's the harm in getting them one? Of course, I'm recommending a plain old muggle cat or dog, since you're living amongst the muggles still and probably will for quite some time..." Hermione trailed off. "Maybe Arnold and I can get one for them?"

Harry stared into his mug, swirling the cooling liquid, watching as the bits of tea leaves swirled around the bottom. "No thanks, Hermione. I'm still thinking about it. I'll have a talk with the boys again, see if they still want one and if they can agree on what kind. Last time they couldn't decide and tried to campaign for one of each. After, of course, Gabe tried to vote for a dragon." Harry smiled softly and shook his head. He wasn't kidding anyone; anything in reason that his kids wanted, Harry got for them. He loathed the idea of them being spoiled –he grinned as he thought of Draco—but he didn't want them to have practically nothing like he did growing up. He spent way too long agonizing over a way to say no or find a compromise to their demands and generally ended up giving them whatever it was. He should just learn to go with his first impression and save himself the hassle and maybe an ulcer. Did wizards get ulcers? Dammit. He gave Hermione a sheepish smile, "Sorry, train of thought went off track there. I'm pretty sure I'll give in. Probably a puppy or dog. I don't really have any interest in cats or living with one." Harry remembered Mrs. Figg and Umbridge and nearly shuddered. "No offense to Crookshanks, of course." He stared off again, absently casting a warming charm on his remaining tea. "Maybe I'll take the boys to a muggle shelter next week." He looked up, a small frown on his face. "Or should I wait until after Gabe's birthday party? It'll be kind of crazy; do you think a new dog will be OK so soon after coming home?" He stared intently at Hermione, practically willing her to have endless knowledge about this subject amongst the numerous others.

Hermione laughed softly, covering Harry's hands lightly with one of hers and giving it a reassuring pat. "Relax, Harry. His party is almost a month away. If the new dog isn't settled by then, they can hide at my place or a kennel for the night. Don't let that change your mind, yeah?" She gave his hand a final pat and lifted her mug again. "Besides, I think the boys will explode if you make them wait that long." She made a show of looking around the kitchen. "I really don't think this place will look good covered in splattered little boy bits."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and placed his mug down. "Right." He jumped slightly when the monitoring spell buzzed softly and turned orange. "Gabe's up," he said needlessly with a smile. "I guess I'll tell him first and let him tell Teddy." A moment later, Gabe shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily and immediately climbed up into Harry's lap, his eyes drifting closed again as he rested his head on Harry's chest.

"Daddy," he mumbled into Harry's chest, "can I have some cocoa?" A quiet yawn accompanied the request.

Harry hummed thoughtfully and let his hands rub soft circles on Gabe's back, trying to sooth him back into sleep. He'd only been asleep for 20 minutes, not nearly long enough for anyone to be happy later. Soon enough, Gabe was back to sleep, his arms and legs hanging limply over Harry's sides.

Hermione took in the scene before her, a smile on her face. If Draco didn't grab that with both hands, there was no help for him. She stood silently and kissed Harry and Gabe on the top of their heads and quietly slipped out the back door to Apparate from the garden.

~*O*~

Draco paced along the floor in his room.

Again.

He checked his watch and nearly hexed the damn thing when it had only advanced 2 minutes since last he checked. It felt like an hour. Dammit. It was not even 5 o'clock yet and he was already climbing the walls. Would Harry think it strange if he showed up now? Would he think Draco desperate? "Ugh!" he grumbled aloud. "It's not like he won't be happy to see me." He nodded once to himself and apparated right from his room to the rear garden at Harry's house.

He approached the back door, hand raised to knock when he heard a high pitched scream. His heart knocked painfully in his chest and he drew his wand without realizing it. He'd just barely resisted the urge to kick the door in, easing it open quietly instead. Oh Merlin, if something happened to Harry or the boys... he cut the thought off viciously and he let himself inside the door, his wand drawn and ready. He looked around frantically, before his gaze fell to the floor. He dropped hard onto his knees when he saw Harry and the boys, writhing on the floor in a tight pile of bodies. He heard Harry make a noise of distress and he raised his wand carefully, ready to shout any counter-curse he could think of. Everyone went still and Draco felt his whole body freeze.

"Harry!" Draco carefully reached over, grabbing Harry's shoulder and gently turning him. "Harry?" His wand trembled in his hand as he stared in shock at Harry's face when he'd turned over. His green eyes were wet with tears, but bright with happiness he slowly realized feeling stupid and dazed. The boys, Draco now realized, were giggling and tickling each other. Draco's chest finally relaxed, seeming to unclench, and he sighed with relief. He didn't even realize he'd placed a hand on his chest, his breathing coming in sharp pants. His eyes were still dazed, but they were prickling and he wanted to hex Harry –and maybe those noisy little boys—for making him panic like he did.

Harry scrambled up to his knees, "Oh Merlin, Draco! I'm sorry we scared you!"

Before Draco could deny he was scared –because fuck, he was and if Harry could tell it must have been obvious—Harry had him wrapped in a tight embrace. Draco immediately brought his own arms up and relaxed in Harry's arms, his wand drooped and fell from his relaxing fingers, clattering to the floor forgotten. Harry's hands smoothed up and down Draco's back, his hands just about to untuck his shirt and slip under his shirt when two pairs of smaller arms wrapped around Draco as well. He could barely make out excited chatter of "daddy", "birthday" and "puppy".

"Really, I am sorry we scared you Draco, the boys got so excited. You've heard the noises they make, like a dying kneazle sometimes," Harry was quietly murmuring in Draco's ear, his hands gently carding through his hair.

Draco felt boneless under Harry's touch, his thudding heart slowing slightly but not getting much of a chance to shift from its panicked state to one of arousal as Harry's hands were massaging and touching everywhere he could reach. He remembered to nod and mumble something that would sound like 'it's alright' before he felt small fingers tickling his side. Draco flinched and tried not to laugh. Damn! The small fingers unerringly found his one ticklish spot. He writhed out of reach, barely suppressing an unmanly squeak -or worse, a _giggle_- and wriggled out of the group hug and stood, carefully brushing wrinkles out of his trousers.

Harry was smiling, his eyes still sparkling.

"Now, what was the news that caused such a scene?" Draco drawled, lips twitching with the effort of holding back a smile, ignoring Harry's amusement at his expense.

Gabe immediately jumped up from the floor, bouncing on his toes, his hands clasped in front of his waist. His silvery grey eyes were sparkling up at Draco. "Daddy said we can get a dog!" He pumped a small fist in the air and whooped. "Me and Teddy get to go with daddy _tomorrow_ to pick one." Gabe looked at Harry a moment, "Daddy, can Mr. Malfoy come, too?" Gabe looked at the shocked blonde with a smile, "I think you could help pick a good one." He and Teddy nodded together, both looking between Draco and Harry intently waiting for an answer.

Harry stifled a laugh and glanced at Draco a moment before addressing his children again. "We'll discuss it later and let you know, OK?" Both boys groaned but agreed. "Off with you, hooligans. You can watch some telly until aunt Hermione comes." The boys clambered out of the room, the television heard clicking on a moment later. As soon as the boys were through the door, Harry grabbed Draco in his arms again. "I'm sorry you got so freaked out but I can't tell you how it feels to know you'd come barging in here, wand 'a' blazin', Draco." He grinned before letting his lips slide across the blonde's pale neck like he wanted –no, _needed_—to earlier. "Surprisingly arousing," he murmured against the pale skin. "Who'd have thought that would be sexy?" he murmured between nibbles and nips of the soft flesh under Draco's ear, knowing it would make Draco moan and squirm.

Draco moaned softly, "I didn't even think. I don't think I've ever done something like that. I'm no Gryffindor," he tried to sneer but his mouth was busy trying to clamp down over soft moans, but he still tilted his head to give Harry better access to his neck. "Oh fuck," he breathed when he felt Harry's tongue lave a hot, wet path behind his ear before his lips clamped down and Harry sucked at his pulse point. His hands fisted in Harry's t-shirt, pulling the dark haired man closer.

Harry chuckled, "Not yet," he teased, his teeth gently nipping along his Adam's apple and collarbone. "Maybe you're some freak hybrid like me, the noble yet calculating Slythindor." Harry nipped harder at Draco's ear lobe when the blonde snorted derisively. A breathy chuckle met his retaliation and Harry leaned back some to look Draco in the eye. "I'm serious, if the kids weren't there, there would have been clothes removed. _Wand-lessly_," he said pointedly, smirking when he saw Draco's eyes darken.

"Oh gods," Draco groaned when he realized Harry said that knowing how Draco responded to it. "You _are _a fucking Slythindor." Draco chuckled and shook his head. "I can't believe it. However, it explains so much," he smiled and slipped his hands down to grip Harry's arse and using it to bring their bodies closer. "So much," he whispered, his lips landing on Harry's again. He felt Harry chuckle and nod against his lips. Just as Draco was intending on devouring the man's mouth, he felt him stiffen. He slowly pulled back, "What?"

Harry's eyes darted to the door and he mouthed, 'the boys' and gently released Draco to smooth his clothing. A moment later both boys burst into the kitchen. "Dad!" Teddy was waving his arms around. "Me an' Gabe have decided! We wanna dog. OK?"

Harry nodded and smiled at both boys. "Yeah, OK. I thought we'd already decided that, though." He leaned down and picked up Gabe. "I thought you guys were watching the telly."

Gabe shook his head and looked at Teddy quickly. "No, we was deciding but the telly was on." He gave Harry a sly look, "Does it count if we weren't watching, daddy?" He looked at Harry and then Draco. "I don't think it counts if we weren't watching. So, we still get the same telly time, right?"

Harry laughed and nodded, gladly leaving Hermione to sort the boys out later. "Good point. OK, so what did you decide?"

Teddy made a grand sweeping gesture, "That we'd all go! And pick a big dog! No little ones." He stretched his arms wide, indicating size, then he nodded decisively. Harry only now noticed that his hair was the same pale blonde shade as Draco's.

He smiled. "Alright. Sounds fine to me, but only if Mr. Malfoy wants to. We're not making him go. Either way, we have to wait and see what dogs are there. And remember, like I said before, we can always go back if they don't have one we want." He didn't really expect either boy to willingly walk out of the place _without_ a dog.

Gabe gaped at him, "But daddy! That's not fair. We _need_ to pick one." He wriggled in Harry's arms, and was quickly lowered to the floor. Gabe wagged a stern pudgy finger at daddy and Teddy, "We pick a _good_ one, who will be _nice_." He smiled when daddy and Teddy both finally nodded. A final "OK" and then he ran out of the room, grabbing Teddy on the way.

Draco struggled not to laugh, "Kids are kinda bossy." He murmured, grabbing onto Harry as soon as the door had closed.

Harry nodded absently, "At times." Harry smirked, "Can't imagine where he got that from. But mostly, that was Gabe's way of showing how much he likes you. And wants to spend time with you." Harry smiled, shaking his head softy, a teasing glint in his eye. "I can't imagine why, though."

Draco pulled an offended face, leaning back to look at Harry. "Shut it, Potter. I'm very likeable," he said, lifting his chin. He smirked, shifting so he's pinned Harry against the door with his leg firmly nestled between Harry's. He watched as Harry's eyes fluttered closed, a soft groan leaving his lips. He can feel Harry's arousal pressing against him. "See?" he intoned, pressing closer and kissing Harry.

Harry gently removed Draco's arms from his waist and gave him an apologetic smile. "I need to shower and change if we're going anywhere on time." He made his way to the door, "What should I wear? Something fancy?" Harry's eyes traveled Draco's form. The blonde was, as usual, dressed just this shy of formal. His charcoal trousers and nearly black cashmere jumper could almost be called causal for the man.

"Surely you have something other than jeans and t-shirts? Just wear something nice, Harry," he said with a fond eye roll. He smiled and made a shooing gesture. "I'll entertain myself while you get ready."

Harry nodded and left before coming right back in. "Oh, I almost forgot; Hermione will be here in about 20 minutes. She's watching the boys." With that, he smiled as he left again and headed to get ready.

~*O*~

Harry made his way back down to the parlor, a smile growing on his face when he heard numerous happy voices. As he made his way in the room, his smile widened. Hermione was on the sofa with Draco, they were talking and laughing with each other. Gabe was perched on Draco's lap, appearing to be sleeping. Teddy was on the floor, atop his large pillow, attention riveted to the telly. His hair was still pale blonde and he'd changed his eyes to the same silvery grey Draco and Gabe shared, though they shifted to an icy blue every so often.

Hermione was the first to see him. She smiled. "Hi Harry," her eyes darted to Draco and Gabe a moment and her smile grew. Harry was hoping she'd keep whatever comment she was thinking about the pair to herself.

Harry waved, "Hey Mione," he said and made his way over to Draco. "Is he asleep?" he asked indicating Gabe.

Gabe opened his eyes and grinned, "No! I was tricking you daddy!" He giggled and threw an arm around Mr. Malfoy's neck. "I told aunt Hermione we was getting a dog and she said she thinks we should get a cat." Gabe wrinkled his nose and leaned forward to whisper to Harry, "I don't wanna cat, daddy."

Harry could see Draco's smirk and solemnly nodded at Gabe. "Me neither." He grinned at Hermione and shook his head, "No cats, sorry, Hermione. We don't like cats." He eased himself down between Hermione and Draco after a moment. "So, I got dinner done and it's ready whenever you guys are." He nudged Teddy with the toe of his shoe, "And no complaining. Aunt Hermione is well aware what you can and can't eat so no sneaky ploys." Teddy huffed but nodded. He'd gotten out of eating brussels sprouts once by telling aunt Hermione he was allergic to them, but she had asked dad about it later and he was easily caught. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek before standing, "OK, I got my cell should the need arise." He absently patted his pocket where the phone was. "Oh, no fussing, Teddy. It's mac and cheese." He rolled his eyes when Teddy perked up and licked his lips and rubbed his stomach dramatically.

Draco carefully extracted himself from Gabe reluctantly, Harry was pleased to notice, and stood next to Harry. "We should go. Reservations at 7. Hermione," he bowed, "Thank you for allowing Harry a night out." He smirked at Harry. "Teddy. Gabe. Always a pleasure to see you." He nodded to both boys shaking their hands firmly as they giggled at his formality, and he made his way to the front door.

Harry rolled his eyes and swept everyone into a group hug. "Thanks Mione. Boys, be good." He kissed all the heads and finally released the wiggling children. He joined Draco in the hallway. "OK, ready." He lifted his arm to link with Draco's. "Lead the way." He grinned and after Draco gave him a quick peck on the lips, felt the familiar tug of Apparition.

**~*O*~**

Harry opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Draco leading them towards a muggle restaurant. A _casual_ muggle restaurant. Harry looked over to the blonde to see him smirking at him. "What? Expecting some stuffy 5 star restaurant, Potter?"

Harry laughed, "Well, yeah actually." He squeezed Draco's arm a moment, "But this is great too. I don't have to wear stuffy formal robes or remember which fork to use." He smiled at Draco and enjoyed the pleased look that crossed the blonde's face. They approached the door and Draco opened it for him, his hand at the small of his back. As they walked in Harry looked around and had to stifle the urge to laugh. Draco had taken them to one of the many theme restaurants that muggles enjoyed. There were strange muggle objects on the walls and Harry was pretty sure he saw half of a car stuck on the ceiling as they walked past a section to their table. Sneaking a glance at Draco, Harry had to bite his lip again so he wouldn't laugh. Draco was looking around the restaurant, a strange mix of revulsion and fascination on his face. Harry leaned over when they sat down and whispered, "Are you sure you want to eat here? I don't mind finding another place."

Draco sneered at the plastic coated menu but shook his head, "No, this is fine. Might as well get used to it, right?" He raised an eyebrow at the menu and tilted it towards Harry. "Are these symbols for soga?"

Harry smiled, "Soda." He corrected. "And yes. I did say there were many flavors. Pick one at random, I have a feeling you're going to like any of them. And why exactly is this," Harry waved a hand around the restaurant, "something to get used to?"

Draco folded his menu and rested his chin on his palm, "Well, you're living amongst muggles. The boys are too. I don't think that's going to change any time soon," Harry nodded and Draco hummed. "And, I heard these places are family oriented, so," he shrugged.

"I see," Harry nodded, stunned. "Well, in that case I know what I want." He smiled, not referring to his food choices only.

Shortly thereafter, a perky blonde waitress came for their order. Her perkiness dimmed slightly after her flirting with both men was politely ignored. Soon enough both men had their food and Draco was happily enjoying his third soda, but not the greasy yet bland pasta. He wasn't sure if muggles had different kinds of chickens but he was fairly sure the strange white lumps on top of pasta was _not_ chicken. He glanced down at it distastefully, making a mental note to avoid muggle chicken in the future.

"Harry," Draco wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, grimacing slightly at the rough texture. "I was curious what you've been doing with yourself these days." Draco only wondered after he saw Harry as he'd come down the stairs earlier. The man was still fit, and Draco's thoughts wandered to what he did to keep in shape. "I've only just realized I hadn't asked before."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "I'm working on getting my teaching degree. I'm already qualified for Hogwarts, apparently just getting certain NEWTs is enough. Muggles, though, require all sorts of certificates before you can teach. I know I could transfigure something but I want to at least be somewhat qualified. I study at home, for now." He smiled at Draco. "Other than that, I'm just a dad."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "That's it?" He let his gaze wander over Harry, even leaning over slightly to look him all over.

"Is there anything else you think I should be doing?"

Draco smirked, "Quidditch maybe. It's the only thing I can imagine that's kept that arse looking like that."

Harry tried not to blush, "Oh. Well, I do play some weekends. Or muggle football with Arnold and his mates."

Draco hummed and nodded. "I thought so. It would be criminally unfair otherwise."

Harry could only shrug. "Chasing after two young boys doesn't hurt either. What about you? What've you been doing and why... why did you come back?" Harry had his suspicions and he was fairly certain he was not any of the reasons, not really.

Draco shifted uncomfortably a moment before taking another sip of his soda. "Malfoy Industries has many holdings in America, New York specifically, so I've been running things from there. I was surprised I liked it over there so much, the only real reason I was there so long. 6 months became a few years." He smiled ruefully, "If I'd known... well, I would have at least visited sooner." Draco cleared his throat softly, "As for why I did come back there are a couple of different reasons. Mainly, I intend on selling the Manor." He nodded at Harry's surprised expression. "Father died a few years ago and Mother is living in France. I have no real interest in living in that house any longer." He wasn't sure if he wanted to admit, even to Harry, that he held no fondness for the massive house any longer, if he ever did. Lucius dying in a freak accident was one of the best things to happen to him and Draco still felt like a massive bastard whenever he had that thought. His father survived two separate occasions of service beside Voldemort, two wars and ends up being killed by a muggle car driven by an 80 year old man. The irony wasn't lost on Draco, part of the reason he felt like such a bastard was his amusement over the whole thing. Unfortunately for Lucius, he was conducting wizarding business in muggle London, so when the accident happened, none of his fellow business-wizards knew what to do and Lucius had died before they were able to get him out of view of muggles and apparate him to St. Mungo's. Draco didn't come back for the funeral, apparently his mother insisted on a very private ceremony and kept it from the media. He felt a strange sense of apathy when he realized he didn't even know where his father was buried. He only assumed the Malfoy mausoleum, but wouldn't put it past his mother to have him elsewhere for spite.

Harry coughed lightly, his voice soft when he continued. "I'm sorry about your parents. I didn't know."

Draco waved a hand absently, "Thank you but please don't be. Even as a child we weren't close. Mother remarried shortly after Father died, refusing to have anything further to do with the Malfoy name. I can't really blame her," he muttered quietly. "I haven't seen her in years and she made it clear she wants to keep it that way." He took another sip of his soda, enjoying the bubbles in the beverage pop on his tongue for a moment. "I can admit I'm torn. I have no idea if I even want to tell her about Gabe." Draco looked at Harry closely, "I'm torn because I know she'll want to meet him and I really don't want that." He shook his head when he saw Harry open his mouth to speak, "No, it's not something I want to hide but I'm not interested in trying to revive a relationship with the woman." He stated firmly.

Harry could only stare for a moment, "But, Draco, she's your mother."

Draco tried not to shrug, "In title only. Harry," he paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "My parents were the main reason I convinced myself I didn't want to get married or have a family. I didn't want to... well, I had no interest in continuing the traditions I was raised with. Now that I'm as good as on my own, I can do whatever I wish. I just," he sighed heavily. "Gods, I just wish I knew _how_." He reached for Harry's hand, a smile spreading on his face when Harry twined their fingers together. He's sure he could easily learn how to be a good father from Harry. Draco made himself look at Harry, watching those verdant pools as he spoke next. "I want to know what you want."

"What I want?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "What you want. From me. What do I have to do?"

"Oh," Harry sat back in his seat. It wasn't something he really had to think about. He only worried that Draco didn't want the same thing. "Well, that's hard to say. I haven't a clue where this," he waved his hand between the two of them, "is going." He huffed softly and ran a hand through his hair. "If it's not obvious, I want you. In every way. I don't expect-"

Draco cut him off with a raised hand, "Before you continue, I agree. I want you, the kids, all of it." He smiled and nodded at Harry's shocked expression. "I've had time to think and re-evaluate some things. I had almost four years to miss you," he admitted softly, "I didn't let myself realize how much until I saw you again. And then Gabe. Gods, Harry. I had no idea I even wanted kids until I saw the picture you made with him." Draco shook his head sadly, "I understand why you didn't say anything, and believe me I don't blame you. I regret being such a bastard, but it's probably for the best it worked out this way." He reached across the table to grab Harry's hand and squeeze it gently, "I don't think I would have been able to accept this before now, so don't go all noble Gryffindor on me." He smiled. "The only thing I'm not sure about is _being_ a father, Harry. I don't want to be like my father was; harsh and cold." He frowns lightly. "No, I want to hug my child when the urge strikes me. I always wondered if my father ever actually wanted to hug me or speak a kind word of encouragement but just didn't know how."

Harry was shocked into silence. He'd never imagined Draco to say such things, especially not so soon. He shook himself from his daze and forced himself to say "Are you sure?"

Draco didn't hold back the urge to roll his eyes this time. "Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't say it otherwise. I know how serious this is for you, and believe me I'm taking it seriously as well. I'm thinking we should take all the steps. Date, move in together, marry." He sat back, smirking at the dazed look on the dark haired man's face.

"Married?" Harry murmured. "Merlin..." he breathed. "Draco-"

"I listed them in that order for a reason, Harry," Draco interrupted. "I have no intention of ruining things by moving too fast. Even if things don't work out for us," he swallowed heavily, "I still want to be there for Gabe."

Harry's head bobbed, his body twitched and he jerked his hand out of Draco's as he stood suddenly. "Uhm, excuse me a moment. Bathroom." He mumbled and made his way to the rear of the restaurant to the bathroom leaving Draco to stare after him, a look of shock and concern on his face. Did he say the wrong thing? _Shit_.

Harry burst into the bathroom, his eyes prickled and his chest heaved as he tried to restrain the storm of emotions whirling through him at Draco's words. He'd never dreamed he'd hear such things from the blonde, let alone so soon. He was so close to just jumping across the table and ravishing the man. The only thing that kept him from throwing up a privacy charm was the fact they were in a muggle restaurant. He needed to calm himself down. Harry was splashing cold water on his face when the door opened behind him. He barely registered someone coming in behind him until he felt arms circling his waist. He nearly jumped in alarm before he heard Draco's soft voice in his ear.

"I'm sorry," Draco started. "I didn't mean to upset you. I thought-" he wasn't given a chance to finish what he thought before Harry had turned in his arms and covered his lips with his own, stopping Draco's thoughts as well as his mouth.

"Shut up," Harry muttered against his lips. "I needed to leave or I would have caused a scene." He fisted a hand into Draco's shirt using it to pull both of them into the nearest stall and slamming the blonde against the closed door a moment later. "Draco," he moaned softly, "you have no idea..." sliding his lips along Draco's jaw and pale neck as his hands slid down his back to lightly squeeze his arse before sliding around to firmly grasp Draco's growing erection. A moment later Harry was kneeling in front of the blonde, his hands furiously working the buttons open. A triumphant noise escaped Harry once he got the fittings open and Draco's cock out. "Gods, the things that that mouth can do," Harry muttered.

Draco stifled a gasp, his head falling back against the wall. Before he could stop himself he let his hands bury into the mass of silky dark hair as he felt Harry's hot breath ghost over his erection. He should stop him, a bathroom was no place for—"Fuck!" he breathed as Harry's mouth engulfed him fully. He looked down, intent on stopping Harry but lost his breath as he looked in the smoldering emerald eyes that looked back at him. Harry bobbed up and down a few times before his pink tongue poked out to swipe a hot, wet stripe from his balls to the head before swirling around the tip, a hum of pleasure was sent vibrating through Draco as he licked the pre-come. Draco moaned as Harry swallowed him to the root, his throat swallowing and constricting around his cock.

Harry felt more pre-come dribbling down his throat causing him to hum with pleasure again, the vibrations from the back of his throat sending Draco careening quickly to orgasm.

Draco groaned, mortified he'd come so fast. "Harry, brilliant," he panted, strangely happy he was able to string together a cohesive thought. "Sorry." He groaned again as Harry gave one last gentle suck before carefully tucking him back into his trousers. "Been awhile," he managed with a slight pout. He pulled Harry up, wrapped his arms around him tightly, his nose buried in his neck. Harry always smelled so good, but never better than when he was turned on. Draco kissed him softly before leaning back.

Harry grinned and licked his slightly swollen lips, "Mhm. Me too." He smirked at Draco's shocked look. "What?"

"Nothing," Draco finally said. "I don't know if this is the best time to mention that I've only slept with two people since we were together." Draco blurted. He wanted Harry to know but he also wanted Harry to feel compelled to share if he had too. He had an idea what caused Harry's reaction, but he didn't feel ready to discuss it just yet. He was still reeling from the effects of Harry and rarely thought clearly around the man when in such a state and didn't want to fuck anything up.

Harry shrugged and pulled the blonde into a tight hug before opening the stall door. "Me too," he said again. "I didn't expect you to be a monk. Especially since I really didn't think you'd be back any time soon." Harry tried to ignore the ambiguous word 'people'.

Draco nodded, masking the irrational and strong surge of jealousy he felt at Harry's casual admittance to sleeping with other people. He really couldn't blame the man. Draco didn't stop himself from fucking other men, why should Harry be expected to? Draco shook his head softly and smiled at Harry before pinning him against the bathroom door. "Yes, well, I am now, so it's only me from now on, Potter."

"Of course, Malfoy" Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "Same goes for you," he murmured and kissed him again.

~*O*~

Draco stood next to Harry, staring at his front door with trepidation. Would Harry mind if he wanted to come in or was he looking forward to spending time with the kids alone. He checked his watch hoping for the former, wondering if they were home past bedtime.

"Did you want to come in or...?" Harry looked to him expectantly.

Draco nodded, "Certainly. Where else could I possibly want to be?" He enjoyed when Harry's cheeks went pink, turning abruptly to the door and unlocking it, both with the key and lifting the wards.

As they made their way down the hallway, several voices could be heard, confusing Harry slightly. He checked his watch. It was after 10, so the boys should have been in bed at least a half hour ago. They stepped into the parlor and Harry ran across the room, a happy whooping noise coming from him. Draco smirked, well aware now where the boys had learned it.

"Neville!" Harry said, hugging his friend tightly. "When did you get back?"

Neville smiled, patting Harry's back affectionately. "Just an hour ago. I called Mione and headed right over. She was just about to text you and warn you you'd have more guests." He grinned then leaned back and noticed Draco standing in the doorway, looking strangely uncertain. "Hi, Malfoy." He said kindly, hoping to set the blonde at ease. He'd made peace with him years ago, the only other one of Harry's friends to do so. He carefully peeled Harry off him and shook Draco's hand when the blonde had finally approached. "How are you?" He didn't miss the grey eyes darting between him and Harry, jealously lurking dangerously in the steely depths.

Draco looked to Harry before he answered, "Good. I'm good. Yourself?"

Neville grinned and clapped a hand on Draco's back, making the blonde rock forward slightly. "Fantastic!" He raised a finger at Draco, "So, you're back in town, yeah? I bet seeing this one was a shock," he jerked a thumb at Harry.

Draco chuckled with a nod, "Yes, it certainly was," he agreed. Harry quickly gained Neville's attention again and Draco happily stood back, watching the interaction for a moment. He looked around the room, trying to hide a sigh of relief and sitting next to Hermione and Arnold. "Merlin, anyone else going to pop out of the woodwork?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, actually. Neville's fiancée should be here shortly." She smirked and looked away, sipping at some amber liquid from a small glass.

Draco didn't bother wondering about the smirk as his gaze landed on Harry again. His cheeks were flushed with excitement -and happiness- and his eyes were practically dancing as he spoke with Neville. Harry had mentioned that Neville was one of the very few people that stood by him, and he was even aware of Draco being Gabe's other father. His eyes traveled to Neville, assessing the ex-Gryffindor. He'd grown slightly since Draco had last seen him and trimmed down along the way. His robes were the dark blue of an Auror. He wasn't surprised, Neville had been going through the Auror training program last time he'd seen him. He hadn't spent much time around Neville the first time he was together with Harry, but he remembered Neville being one of the first to shake his hand and try to get along with him. He leaned over to talk to Hermione again. "Do I ask why Harry is shocked to see Longbottom?"

"Neville's been out of the country for about 3 months. Some case he's been working on. It's a double bit of good news; since Neville is back home, that means the case is solved. Harry was starting to worry..." she trailed off, worrying her lip with her teeth.

Draco looked at Harry again, feeling a flush of jealousy at Harry's hand laying on Neville's arm casually.

Hermione saw his pinched face and followed his gaze. "Draco," she murmured, "relax. They're both happily involved with other people and have no interest whatsoever in the other."

Draco felt annoyed when he relaxed at her words. Of course they weren't interested in each other; Neville was engaged and Harry had him. He looked around Hermione to offer a hello to Arnold. He didn't want to ask why Harry as so worried, assuming Hermione would just point out that's what Harry _does_; Worry.

"Nice seeing you again, Draco" Arnold offered. "I had no idea we'd be involved in some sort of reunion tonight." He smiled but he looked happy. "I'm surprised Steven isn't here yet."

"Steven?" Draco asked, looking around the room.

Hermione leaned forward and put her glass down, shifting slightly to lean against Arnold resting her head on his shoulder. "Neville's fiancée and Harry's some-time roommate."

Draco blinked. "What?"

"Neville's fiancée," Hermione repeated, amusement shinning in her eyes, "and Harry's some- times roommate. He's been visiting his mum this past week or you would have met him earlier."

Draco nodded finally, the words sinking in. He looked to Neville, surprised he didn't know he preferred men. He suddenly got a mental image of him with Harry and his hands twitched, wanting to curl into fists. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm a moment later.

"Draco, don't. They've only ever been friends. Neville is disgustingly in love with Steven, has been for years." She almost added mentioning the same about Harry being in love with him, but didn't. "They've only just now got engaged when the Ministry passed a law allowing same-sex bonding ceremonies." Hermione smiled at her two friends, pleased she was able to see one finally settle down and hoping the other got his wish to do so as well.

Draco cursed himself again as he relaxed. He faced her, a frown on his face. "How in Merlin's name do you do that? How did you know what I was thinking?" He wanted to bite his tongue, he hadn't meant to ask her that especially with that incredulous tone.

She shrugged, "It wasn't hard to figure out where your thoughts went. Looking at Neville like you wanted to peel his skin off or something." She winked at him, "Men are surprisingly easy creatures to figure out."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but when she raised a brow at him, he closed it and sat back, realizing she was right. She'd easily sorted out what he was thinking just by looking at him, he huffed. Though if it was by the predictable nature of men or Hermione's chart topping intellect he couldn't guess. "Alright," he finally admitted, "You've a point."

Hermione just folded her arms across her chest and leaned back with a cocky smile. Thankfully she said nothing else, making Draco breath a quiet sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he liked a Hermione that no longer ignored him. He knew she was smart but he never would have imagined her to be devious and snarky. Or likeable, he thought with a small amused smirk.

The floo whooshed and everyone turned to look. A shortish man with cropped blonde hair stumbled out of the floo, dropping a large back pack on the floor. Draco glared at the soot that sifted off of it to settle on the floor. The man's violet eyes scanned the room before going wide at the sight of Neville. He was across the room, wrapped around the Auror like a marsupial a moment later planting numerous noisy kisses all over Neville's face and neck. Draco wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Neville's hands were anchored to Steven's thighs, holding him up as the two murmured happy words to each other.

"Sweet isn't it?"

Draco jumped slightly at the sound of Harry's voice in his ear. He hadn't even seen the man move and sit next to him. He nodded, his hand coming out to rest on Harry's knee. "Yes. So, that's Steven. Neville's fiancée and your occasional roommate."

Harry blinked in surprised before he looked to Hermione, realizing where the information came from. "Yeah. He's been visiting his mum so... I didn't know there would be so many people here," he said apologetically. His hand covered Draco's on his knee, squeezing slightly in apology as well.

Draco squeezed his knee before sliding his hand further up slightly, "I know. It's quite alright." He looked around at the gathered people. Neville and Steven had moved and were sitting in a large armchair, Steven practically laying in his lap so they both could fit. Hermione and Arnold were cuddled up, speaking quietly to each other. "Really, it's great." He smiled at Harry, "I'm just glad no one wants to hex me."

Harry laughed, "Nope."

Draco smiled, cautiously allowing his pleasure to be included show. He knew he'd gotten it right when Harry's eyes brightened as he smiled and leaned in close to kiss Draco softly. "I'm sure they won't be here more than an hour," he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content/language._

_Thank you for the continued favorites, follows and reviews! Please do continue! :)_

_Warnings: smut ahead! _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Draco found himself annoyed. He'd enjoyed the rest of the evening. He tried not to let himself think about being surrounded by muggles and Gryffindors, which he surprisingly found quite easy to do. Harry spent most of the time right next to him, usually he held his hand or kept a hand on his knee. He felt rather smug that Harry hadn't moved from his side since he sat down; he didn't feel a twinge of regret that he'd interrupted the happy reunion. Not at all.

"Draco," Harry said quietly as he wiggled the hand on Draco's knee to get his attention. "I think we're calling it a night."

Draco looked up, and smiled when he saw Hermione and Arnold as they made the rounds and said 'good night', and gave everyone hugs and cheek kisses. He stood, accepted his and sat back down. Neville and Steven had already called it a night, apparently having already retired to Steven's room upstairs somewhere in Grimmauld Place. Draco vaguely remembered hand-shakes and claps on the back.

Once they were alone, Harry turned to Draco, his face serious. "So, are you ready to accompany me and two rambunctious boys to a muggle animal shelter tomorrow morning?"

Draco blinked, he had not expected that question at all. Harry still maintained a serious look, but it was ruined as his lips twitched. Draco frowned. "Certainly." He lifted his chin haughtily, "I even insist we go out for breakfast first. Unless your culinary skills have improved?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, they have. Sort of. I can easily cook kid-friendly cuisine, so maybe not what you had in mind." Harry didn't really want to get into the fact that he was always able to cook but lacked the motivation most times. He'd happily hung up his spatula after he was able to leave his relatives behind.

"Exactly," Draco smirked. He looked down at their connected hands a moment, his throat all of a sudden felt tight. He had to swallow a few time before he could look up at Harry, confident his voice would actually work. "What time should I meet you here?" He really didn't want to ask outright to spend the night, even if they only slept in the same bed. He was still unsure of where Harry was, relationship wise. He felt a literal ache in his chest at the thought of going home to an empty Manor.

Harry batted his eyelashes dramatically, one hand coming up to cover his heart, doing a passable impersonation of a southern belle. "Why, Mr. Malfoy; are you trying to slither your way into an overnight invitation?"

Draco snorted, "Well, I was trying to be more subtle, but..." he trailed off, as his hand slid higher up Harry's thigh, before he let it slide down slightly to graze along the sensitive inner skin. He was only aware of the blood that rushed through his ears, his whole body felt strung tight with nerves. He wanted to curse himself, he was never so unsure of himself but Harry always had been able to keep him on his toes.

Harry's breath hitched at the touch, his legs unconsciously opened further to give Draco's hand better access. "I thought you knew subtle doesn't work with Gryffindors... well, at least not with me." He said when he got his breath back. He slid closer to Draco on the sofa, he bent his head down slightly, a smirk on his lips when he saw Draco's breath had sped up and his silvery grey eyes focus on his lips. "I had every intention of making you stay the night."

Draco smiled, a near dizzying flood of relief made him close his eyes briefly before he swooped down and smashed their mouths together. Harry moaned sharply, his teeth nipped lightly at Draco's bottom lip in his fervor. "Draco," he muttered against his lips, "Upstairs."

Draco nodded, grabbed Harry easily around the waist and pulled him up and dragged him to the stairs. He looked up and groaned. "Why are there so many bloody stairs, Harry?" he whined. Dimly he recalled there being at least 4 floors to the house and he nearly groaned again. He missed the days of being able to ravish Harry whenever and wherever the urge overtook them.

"Well, it's not like you've gotta carry me," Harry snorted a laugh. He raised his brows in challenge to the one Draco raised at him.

Draco looked over at him, his gaze raked Harry head to foot, his lips slightly pursed. "Hmm," he mused aloud. Harry didn't really look any bigger from the last time Draco had carried him. He smirked and in one swift move had Harry in a bridal style hold, he politely ignored Harry's unmanly squeak of surprise, and started his way up the steps. He didn't think this was the time to mention it, but Harry felt slightly heavier than last time. He wisely kept his mouth shut, as he fully expected to be spending the night elsewhere should he mention it. He forgot all about any extra weight when Harry hooked an arm behind his neck and buried his face in Draco's neck, his lips made a wet, tingling trail from his shoulder to his ear and back again. "Harry, please," he admonished weakly when Harry started to kiss along his jaw. "I don't think you want to get fucked on the stairs. Again." He smirked. Harry actually laughed, but stopped his distracting ministrations, and his head settled on Draco's shoulder.

Harry directed Draco up the three flights of steps, and down two doors, until they got to his master bedroom. Draco kicked the door open, and caught it easily with a heel before it could slam into the wall, and closed it with a slight kick. He stalked towards the bed and unceremoniously dropped Harry onto the mattress. He smirked down at Harry's affronted expression, but found himself enjoying the view of Harry sprawled across the bed too much to pause long. He quickly shucked his outer robes as he unclasped and unbuttoned them slowly when he saw Harry's gaze riveted to his hands, his tongue slid along his bottom lip as he watched. Harry was up and in front of the blonde a moment later, he batted away Draco's hands just as his fingers eagerly pushed buttons through the holes of his button down shirt.

Harry inhaled a sharp breath when Draco's smooth, pale chest was revealed. He used his palms to push the fabric away and off, letting it fall to the floor without further thought. He slid his palms downwards from Draco's shoulders, gliding over already pebbled nipples and trembling stomach to rest on his belt. He made quick work of the buckle and slid the leather free with a satisfying snap. His lips attached around one dark pink nipple, this teeth lightly clamped on it while his tongue flicked it.

"Wait," Draco breathed, as Harry's fingers went to the buttons on his trousers. He drew Harry close, his nose pressed into his neck for a moment before he angled his head slightly and captured Harry's lips with his. He groaned softly, he'd missed the taste and feel of Harry. His tongue swept across Harry's lips, a moan escaped him as Harry's lips eagerly parted and he slid his tongue sinuously against Draco's. His hands dropped to the hem of Harry's shirt, he lifted and tugged until Harry pulled back enough to let the material over his head and finally off. Draco smiled at the way his hair fluffed out, the black nest of hair familiar; he ran his fingers through it fondly. He pushed Harry gently, he steered him towards the bed, and fell over him when the back of his knees hit the mattress. Harry grinned up at the blonde, he eagerly crawled backwards to situate himself properly on the bed, and laid back amongst the many pillows he had piled on his bed.

Draco lowered himself gently on top of Harry, he pressed him softly into the comfortable mattress, a smile on his face when he heard Harry moan as his hands slid up and tucked under the pillow. Harry's silent way to give Draco full access to his body and permission to do whatever he wanted. Harry even offered to be tied to the bed once, but Draco loathed the idea of Harry being unable to touch him back. It was enough, for Draco, that Harry trusted him enough to offer. He said they could keep it in mind if they ever needed to spice up their sex life; he was sure that would take years, if not decades. Harry moaned and gasped softly as Draco's mouth assaulted his while his hands slid softly along Harry's sides and over his arms with the pads of his fingers. Draco sighed deeply as he enjoyed the feel of the warm, soft skin.

"Gods, I missed you Harry," Draco breathed against Harry's neck. He sucked lightly before he nipped at the sensitive flesh, his tongue grazed it a moment later to sooth. He peppered kisses down the slightly heaving chest, and circled an erect dusky nipple. He found himself looking at Harry's stomach with affection, his fingers brushing over the soft skin and slight muscles, and ignored the pang of something he didn't want to name right now. He tried to tell himself the image of Harry full of child wasn't one he missed. He mentally smirked as he wondered if it was something that could happen again. The idea sent wild _want_ sizzle through him and he shocked himself, unaware until that moment at how badly he wanted _more_ with Harry.

"What did you miss about me?" Harry blurted. Oh shit. He bit his lip, and cursed himself. Draco surely only missed the sex. Fantastic and phenomenal sex, but still. He didn't want to take any of what Draco had said earlier as declarations of love, no matter how much he might have wished it.

Draco's lips were on a trail down his stomach and he stopped at his navel when Harry spoke. The wicked tongue made a circle around and then dipped into the sensitive concave hollow before he kissed back up Harry's body. A soft kiss was placed on his jaw before Draco spoke softly in his ear. "I missed your laugh. Your smile. Your amazingly expressive and gorgeous eyes. I missed your smell," he inhaled deeply and his chest filled with Harry's scent. Gods, he smelled amazing and like nothing else Draco had ever smelled before, or since. It was so uniquely _Harry_ he was never able to re-create it. He tried, he thought with a blush, not that he'd probably _ever_ admit it. "I missed your voice, it's so fucking sexy," he informed, his voice low.

Harry shivered with pleasure, as he blushed madly. "Oh," he said weakly, at a loss for a moment. He had no idea Draco had thought of him that way. He'd only recently gotten hints Draco felt something deeper, he felt overwhelmed by hearing it out loud.

"And," Draco continued as his mouth trailed back down Harry's body, his hands worked his jeans open, down and off in one quick move. He ran his hands down Harry's thighs, and watched the sparse dark hair spring back in the wake of his movements, he smiled when Harry's legs parted easily at his touch. "I've missed your gorgeous body and this amazing cock," he murmured, his voice husky, a second before his mouth was around said cock. Harry jerked, surprised. A loud moan caught Draco's attention.

"Silencing charm, Harry. I really wouldn't want to wake the kids," he drawled, one hand loosely wrapped around Harry's cock as his other slowly traced random patterns on Harry's inner thigh. He smiled at the slightly twitching muscles, glad he was still able to effect Harry's body like he used to.

"Don't have to. I have a permanent one," Harry mumbled as he gasped and moaned, his words jumbled. Draco raised a brow, impressed and apparently he didn't have to say as much when Harry gave him a knowing smirk. "So, unless we launch airplanes in here, it won't crumble either." He bucked his hips sharply when Draco engulfed him and swallowed him to the root, his nose brushed the wiry dark curls. He groaned aloud at the sharp smell of Harry, he smelled even better aroused. Harry moaned loudly when he looked down to see the blonde had smirked up at him around his cock somehow. "Draco," he choked out, "stop." He didn't make any moves to remove Draco, though.

Draco pulled back and coughed lightly. "What?" He frowned a little, in confusion. He wasn't done yet.

"C'mere," Harry said, his voice soft. He pulled his hands out from under his pillow and wrapped the blonde in his arms and legs, he caged Draco to his body tightly. "I am not in the mood to be teased." He grinned at Draco's stunned face and shifted his hips against Draco's still clothed erection. When Draco made no move to comply, he frowned slightly. "Are you going to make me beg?"

Draco groaned, dropping his forehead to Harry's shoulder. "Gods, no. I just—give me a moment." After a moment he looked back up at Harry as he shifted down his body. "And I'm not teasing. It's called seduction, Potter." He ran a finger along the large vein that throbbed under Harry's cock and smirked when he arched into his touch, trying to get relief, making the most delicious wanton noises. Draco smiled, Harry was always so responsive to him and he found he'd missed that as well. He never had another lover react like Harry and he found it endearing and sexy as hell.

"Draco," Harry chided, but it came out more like a breathy whine. Draco only had to _look_ at him and he was seduced, the simplest touch enough to make him hard and wanting. He said as much and the blonde chuckled, his nose rubbing along Harry's painfully hard cock. Harry worked his hands down and slid around to Draco's front, deftly unbuttoning the trousers, a smile on his face when Draco worked his hands free to slide them down his hips and legs, kicked them frantically until they fell to the floor.

"I feel like this should be... I don't know, a little more special." Draco finally said, his hands already busy as he prepared Harry for him, two fingers already slicked and he worked them in and out of Harry's body. Harry's pleasure fogged mind decided it was insanely sexy Draco hadn't used his wand or spoken aloud to conjure the lube. He ruthlessly blocked any mental images as to why Draco was so proficient with it and happily settled on the thought that Draco just wanked a lot.

Harry moaned, his hands went back under the pillow but he still bucked his hips and wiggled his arse, trying to get Draco to give him more. "Draco," he panted softly, he moaned long and low when he felt a third finger finally breach him, Draco's fingers unerringly brushed over the bundle of nerves that nearly had him coming already. "I don't want slow and special, not right now." He slammed himself downward onto Draco's fingers and bit his lip when Draco pressed down on his belly. "Oh, fuck, Draco-Just-" Harry tried to continue, but Draco already knew what he wanted. A moment later, Draco had his cock slicked and slid -finally- into Harry. Two loud groans and softly panted curses were the only sounds for a moment as Draco's balls brushed Harry's when he seated himself fully in Harry's so-warm body.

Draco's forehead dropped to Harry's shoulder, his whole body shook as he fought to repress the urge to _move_. Harry, it seemed, was out of patience. "Move," he said in an urgent low voice. Draco wanted to make sure Harry was ready and he was surprised by Harry's hip shifting sharply. "Move, please. Draco," his hands were running all over any part of Draco's body he could reach, focusing on his pert arse. Draco could feel him pushing, trying to get Draco to move. He leaned down and nearly smothered Harry in a messy passionate kiss just as he started a maddeningly slow rhythm.

Draco leaned back slightly and his gaze settled to where they were connected, his eyes rolled back slightly at the erotic sight and he groaned aloud. Harry's hands came out from the pillow again to grab Draco and drew him close again. He picked up his pace, Harry's moaned cries of "harder" seemed to command his body without his consent. Harry's legs shifted to hitch over Draco's hips which made him drive deeper and brush along Harry's prostate sending pleasure to zing along his entire body and make him cry out nearly ever time Draco pounded inside him. Harry's head was thrown back, his moans got louder and drove Draco insane with need. Any thoughts beyond getting Harry to come left Draco, his hand firmly wrapped around Harry's hard cock that steadily leaked pre-come and he stroked it, trying to keep the pace consistent with the one his hips set.

Harry no longer said anything Draco could understand, other than his name. Draco grit his teeth, trying to delay the orgasm he felt building. Harry was so close, Draco leaned down as best he could, "Come on, come for me Harry," he commanded lowly. Harry's whole body arched and he cried out as he came hard, come splashed hotly on his belly and Draco's chest. Harry's body clamped around Draco and his thrusts stuttered madly as he came, he coated Harry's insides with his release. His eyes fluttered closed, Harry's arse still clamped around his oversensitive cock sporadically but he didn't want to pull out yet. Or move. He flopped down and smiled when Harry's entire body seemed to wrap around him to keep him close. He kissed whatever he could reach, covering Harry's chest with small wet kisses until Harry's arms loosened enough he could lean up to kiss his lips. Slowly as he felt weighed down with sleep, he explored Harry's mouth. Harry's body was already going slack with sleep, so Draco used that opportunity to slide down to the bed, wrapping Harry tightly to him. Harry snuggled back, pressing his back and arse flush against Draco's front with a sigh of contentment.

Draco awoke sometime later to find Harry about a foot away, he writhed slightly and he moaned, curled in on himself looking lost and small. His brows furrowed when he realized Harry was in the throes of a nightmare. He quickly scooted closer, drawing Harry closer and felt a sense of smugness when Harry calmed as soon as his back pressed to Draco's chest. He gently ran his hands over Harry's chest, his touch soothing, and he relaxed as he felt Harry's breathing even out. Draco leaned forward slightly and pressed a soft kiss on the back of Harry's neck, he lingered with his nose buried in the dark curls. "Harry?" he called quietly.

Harry just made a sleepy hum in response. He went nearly boneless when Draco's arm clamped around his waist, offering support and comfort.

Draco laid quietly a moment, unsure how to continue. Did he want to ask about the nightmare? Did Harry even want to talk about it? Usually he didn't, he'd either say he didn't remember or change the subject. "Did you want to talk about?" he offered softly. He nuzzled into Harry's neck a moment before he placed soft kisses along the still damp skin along his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Harry was quiet for so long Draco thought he'd gone back to sleep. "Not really," came the whispered reply. "I've already forgotten most of it," he admitted as he bit his bottom lip. He found it easier to talk about it since he wasn't facing Draco. He wiggled his arse and shoulders back slightly and settled himself closer to Draco. "I know it was about Gabe. Not sure exactly, but he was fading. Disappearing." He shook his head slightly, unsure if he wanted to continue. "Then Teddy. Then you. Everyone. Gone," he said quietly. He felt Draco's arm tighten around him and he released a pent up breath. "I almost miss the horrible bloody ones," he muttered, referring to the nightmares that plagued him for years after the war.

Draco hugged Harry closer, unsure if he had the right words to sooth and comfort. He wasn't good at offering comforting words, usually, and he hated himself a little for this shortcoming. What good was he if he couldn't comfort Harry when he needed it? He slid a hand up and let it massage and swirl around Harry's scalp, he remembered how relaxing Harry had always found it. Harry's body relaxed even more against him. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," he murmured quietly. He surprised himself with the revelation, but didn't dwell on it when he felt Harry turn in his arms and place his hands on his face as one of his thumbs gently stroked along his bottom lip.

"It's OK, I don't think there's anything anyone can say to get rid of irrational fears," Harry said quietly, his warm palms still pressed to Draco's cheeks. Even Hermione had tried when Harry had told her of his reoccurring nightmare one night after too many rounds of muggle cocktails. Draco tried and it was enough to comfort Harry. He said as much and got a small shrug from the blonde. He kissed Draco softly, "It is. Really." His hands released Draco and he snuggled down to rest his head on Draco's chest, a finger absently swirling around the pale hairs on Draco's abdomen.

"It's not irrational, Harry," Draco found himself saying. He smiled when Harry twitched slightly in surprise. "I'm well aware of your personal history," he added quietly, not having to mention all the friends, family and near-family that Harry had lost over the years. "I don't think it's irrational that you'd fear losing people you love. People you care about." His hands were back in Harry's hair, his fingers ran through the dark strands as he laid there and thought. Did Harry love him? He knew the man cared about him, Harry was always eager to allow people in his heart. He brought both arms around Harry's shoulders and held him close. "I wish I could promise to never leave, but I can't control everything that would take me from you." He heaved a deep breath, steeled himself for his next statement, and closed his eyes in the dark. "I'll never leave of my own choice, Harry," he promised.

Harry's head shot up, his eyes darting frantically trying to see Draco in the near darkness. He could make out his pale hair and little else. He traced the pads of his fingers over Draco's face, felt his furrowed brows and closed eyes. He didn't know what to say to such a statement, which was alright since he had a lump in his throat and his chest felt constricted with emotion.

Draco felt Harry's lips pressed against his a moment later, they moved slowly and sensuously against his own. Harry's hands still cupped his cheeks and jaw, the combination was so intense and intimate Draco felt his eyes prickle as he was assaulted with _feelings_, feelings he'd tried to keep buried or hidden. He felt like a coward at his relief that Harry couldn't see him. He mentally cursed; Harry deserved to know he made Draco feel this way. He was able to wandlessly conjure a small glowing orb, and smiled when Harry's eyes opened and blinked owlishly at the soft light, his face moved only mere millimeters away to stare at the hovering orb. Draco swallowed thickly, his throat felt unnaturally dry as he waited for Harry to look at him. He didn't want to bring attention to himself but he wasn't brave enough to make Harry look, either.

Harry's eyed widened when they finally landed on Draco and his face flushed a beautiful shade of pink that made Draco mentally congratulate himself on his rash act. He blinked at Draco, his lips slightly parted in surprise as he stared at Draco's lightly flushed face and his eyes were practically glowing a mellow silver in the scant light. He had an idea that Draco was looking for some kind of response, but probably not some sappy declaration so Harry kissed him softly and smiled. He was half tempted to ask the blonde to have a go at his seduction methods but knew the boys would be up at the crack of dawn and settled for laying back down on Draco's chest, a happy sigh left his lips when Draco's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Good," he finally answered, as he snuggled more comfortably against Draco. He closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep, for once grateful he'd been awoken in the middle of the night.

~*O*~

Hermione's hand was poised to knock on Harry's door. The boys were downstairs watching the television with Steven, but Hermione wanted to let Harry know they were up and ready for their promised expedition to the shelter. And breakfast. They'd asked no less than six times for pancakes, or waffles, or cereal, or something because they were _starving_.

"Oh, fuck," Harry choked out, "Draco, just-Merlin!-just stick it in!"

Hermione jumped at the sudden voice and felt her cheeks warm. She had expected Draco to have spent the night, she didn't expect Harry to be lax enough to forget a simple silencing charm -not noticing the door was open a crack which canceled the silencing charm that usually activated when the door closed. She quickly spun on her heel, making a quick retreat before she was heard. She burst into the kitchen a moment later, scaring Steven bad enough he jumped and slopped tea all over himself and the table.

"Sorry!" she cried and vanished the mess with her wand before he could even blink.

A moment later, Harry walked in the kitchen. His face was slightly pink and he seemed to be trying not to smile at something. Hermione gave him a grin and offered him a mug of tea. "Morning, Harry." she said sweetly.

"Morning, 'Mione. Steven," Harry smiled, his hand going to his ear and rubbed, a small grimace of pain on his face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at whatever seemed to be wrong with Harry.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, "I, uhm, I had Draco help me get this back in," he carefully lifted a chunk of his dark hair over his ear to reveal a small platinum hoop stuck through the top of his ear. The surrounding skin was still red and looked irritated. Hermione briefly wondered why he didn't use a healing charm but soon had to bite her lip to hold in a laugh, as she understood now what she'd heard earlier. Harry gave her a glare. "It's not funny, 'Mione. It was nearly closed up! Hurt like a bitch! But, Draco made me feel so horrid..." he trailed off and his eyes looked to the ceiling as if he was able to see through to the room above. "He'd kept his." They'd gotten the ridiculous things on a whim about a month before Draco had left.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "I didn't notice that Draco had one." She hadn't, but then again, she hadn't thought to look for a piercing on the blonde. Or he'd glamoured it. She never would have thought he'd do something so _muggle_. She smiled at Harry, "That's sweet though, you've matching earrings."

Harry shrugged and fought a blush. "Yeah, seemed to make sense at the time. Obviously, I'd taken it out. Years ago..." he trailed off again, lost in his thoughts. He'd been shocked when he saw the small ring as it glinted on the blonde's ear this morning. He'd run a finger over it gently, he hadn't even needed to say anything to make Draco blush madly. Harry felt a rush of affection -alright, love- that was quickly followed with something that felt like shame. He'd wanted to keep his, but he'd convinced himself to remove it to help 'get over Draco'. It was one of the easier things he could do, so he eventually did it. He'd kept it, though, never having the heart to actually throw it out. Which caused the scene this morning of Draco shoving the damn spike of metal though the mostly healed hole like a bastard. Harry huffed, "It probably would have been easier to just get it re-pierced, but that git insisted it would go through. 'Piece of cake, Harry,' he said." He snorted. Right.

Harry shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "Anyway, Draco should be down shortly. I don't know if we're ready for this," he said as he chewed on a thumbnail. He really didn't feel ready to take two young boys, and a sometimes whiny Draco, to an animal shelter. Merlin, why did he have to be such a pushover. With a put upon sigh, he said his farewells to Hermione and Steven, bravely gathered his boys and hollered for Draco to hurry his skinny arse up. He grinned when both boys giggled and he wondered if he was losing some Parent of the Year award for saying 'arse' in front of his boys. He, of course, reminded them it was an adult word, not for their use. They both gave the expected nods and Harry could tell both filed the word away for further use. Harry felt torn when he realized neither of his sons had any questions about Draco still being there; were they that excited to get a dog they didn't pounce on the chance to ask embarrassing questions or demand Draco live in their cupboard now?

Draco came down the stairs and ignored everyone and easily swung his cloak on and walked outside. He was so nervous, he didn't think he could have said anything even if he could think of something to say. He was going to spend "quality" time with Harry and the boys. Surrounded by animals. He shuddered lightly; he didn't exactly have a warm and fuzzy spot for pets. The only ones he had as a child were the spooky and nasty tempered peacocks his father had that roamed the manor. He wasn't allowed to touch them, naturally, so he kept his distance from the strange birds. He waited by the front door, trying not to fidget. He felt annoyed, he never fidgeted! As soon as Harry was out, the house was locked, he looked up at Draco. His eyes were cautious and Draco wanted to cringe.

"Sorry," he murmured as he reached out for Harry's hand. "I'm out of my element here," he admitted softly. Harry's smile was worth the admitted shortcoming. He felt Harry squeeze his hand and he turned slightly, making their way to a small cafe that was close-by. Both boys chattered non-stop as they walked along, deep in conversation about what they were going to order and deciding between chocolate milk and juice. Harry smiled down at them, lost in his own thoughts. Draco eyed the cafe warily when they made their way inside and sat down. Breakfast was surprisingly fun; Draco found himself entertained at Gabe's distaste of the syrup the cafe offered and politely asked for "something better, please." Teddy was so entranced with his waffles, he didn't even notice when Draco and Harry each stole a piece of his coveted bacon.

After breakfast, they made their way to the nearest Apparation point. "We're going to pop in about a block away from the shelter, OK?" Both boys eagerly nodded. "Then we're going to be on our best behavior when we get inside. No running and hollering about like monkeys." He smiled when Draco snorted a soft laugh. "And you are to stay with me or Draco. No exceptions." Again, two small dark heads nodded. If either Gabe or Teddy noticed Harry calling Mr. Malfoy '_Draco_', they didn't show it. Probably too focused on the prospect of a new pet, Harry mused. Gabe held onto Draco's hand for the side-along and didn't relinquish his grip when they arrived, he looked up and graced Draco with a bright smile. They continued on to the next block, they stopped for a light, Gabe eagerly told them when they can go and practically pulled Draco.

As soon as they opened the door they were assaulted with noise and odor. Draco's nose wrinkled delicately, earning him a smirk from Harry. They filled out paperwork, the two bouncing boys trying their best to wait patiently. As soon as Harry handed the papers to the sour looking muggle woman behind the glass, they were given free reign in the back room. She just pointed, muttered something about "back there" and went back to clicking keys on her computer. Gabe pulled on Draco again, the blonde's arm was nearly perpendicular to his body as Gabe leaned forward slightly to try to get Mr. Malfoy to go _faster_. They passed numerous cages full of dogs; some barked, some laid on a dirty cot barely giving them a glance and some sat and watched the goings on with something akin to a jaded eye. Harry let the boys lead, his hand still firmly grasped around Teddy's. As they neared the back of the shelter, Gabe made a loud wail of distress.

"Daddy! We're almost done and we didn't find any," he sniffled miserably. His grey eyes darted around, his eyes watery, as he cataloged all the passed up dogs and pondered if they should look again in case they missed one.

Before Harry could answer, Draco swung Gabe up onto a hip and ruffled his dark hair. "We didn't reach the end, yet. Let's see who's waiting there, yeah?"

Gabe sniffled again but nodded and wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand. He gasped and his face lit up as his gaze locked on the next to last cage. "Mr. Malfoy! You were right!" He didn't sound like he'd doubted him, just thrilled and happily informed Draco he was good to have around. He wiggled to be put down but kept his hand firmly attached, and again pulled Draco. He stopped abruptly, his eyes riveted to the timid looking creature in the back of the cage.

Teddy joined them a moment later. "Oh cool!" he bounced on his toes. His free hand went to the wiring of the cage and he pressed his fingers and palm flat against the metal. "Hi, boy," he said softly and his face broke into a smile as the dog's tail wagged gently as he took a few tentative steps towards them. Teddy looked up at Harry, "Dad, can we take him out? Are we allowed?" Teddy's eyes were pleading and Gabe joined in a second later.

Harry looked around, frustrated when he saw no one that could help. He looked next to the cage, seeing a lead clipped to the wire cage. "I don't know, love. They probably don't want people to just walk in and take a dog," he informed, but he had his doubts. There was no one else back with them at all. Just barking dogs. He looked to Draco and sucked his teeth in annoyance when the blonde only shrugged.

His eyes looked to the clipboard attached the cage;

_Name: Unknown (staff name: Wiggler).  
Age: Unknown, estimated at 1-3 years.  
Breed: Greyhound, possible Greyhound mix. (See staff for additional informational packet)  
Reason for adoption: Owner surrender (further information not supplied)_.

Harry's gaze landed on the dog again. Wiggler appeared to be a good size, about how big Teddy had indicated with his arms and seemed tall enough to come to Harry's thigh. He was skinny, even for a greyhound. His fur was a beautiful striped honey brown and chocolate brown and Harry was sure it would only look better when he was properly fed and groomed. The thin tail again wagged, stronger now, as Gabe had his hand pressed to the cage as well. The long nose was wiggling, moving from hand to hand, before a pink tongue darted out and licked each small hand once. Both boys squealed happily and Harry was pleased to notice Wiggler –what kind of name was that, anyway?—only wagged his tail harder and stepped closer, his body pressed up along the wire door.

"Sod it," Harry muttered and unsnapped the lead. He held out Teddy's hand to Draco and beamed at the blonde when he took the other child with no protest at all. Draco looked slightly shocked to have both boys, but pleased too. Harry looked back to the dog, "No making a break for it, yeah?" he tried to make it sound like a command but even to his own ears it sounded like a plea.

Wiggler stood back, his ears perked as the cage door opened. He stood still and waited as Harry easily clipped the lead on and lead him out to a grassy area just through a door past the end row of cages. He didn't unclip Wiggler just yet, watching as the dog lifted a leg and watered a brown patch of grass. "OK," Harry headed towards a bench and Wiggler followed happily along, his gait a bouncy trot. "Let's get a look at you," he sat and Wiggler was right there, his body pressed against Harry's knees. Gabe and Teddy watched, practically vibrating, and obviously itched for a chance to pet the dog. Wiggler just looked up at Harry, panting softly and awaited inspection. Harry ran his hands all along the dog's sides and held a paw for a moment. He smiled when Wiggler lifted the other paw on his own and his mouth opened wider in an almost-smile as he 'shook' Harry's hand. Harry gently wrapped a hand around his muzzle, earning only a puzzled look from Wiggler and he resumed panting when Harry released him. He didn't know what else you checked a dog for, but he wished he'd brought some kind of treat for all the good behavior. "Good boy," he murmured, giving him a hearty pat on his side.

"OK," Harry said quietly, he felt buoyed by Wiggler's apparent happy disposition. "You can come over, quietly, and give the dog your hand to sniff," he instructed and looked seriously at the boys. Draco shuffled closer to let the boys ease over.

"Dad," Teddy huffed, "he already sniffed us." His hair shifted to a dark green, his eyes were locked on Wiggler, his little fingers flexed with the desire to touch and pet. Gabe muttered a quiet "yeah" but didn't speak up to agree with Teddy outright, probably aware that daddy wouldn't fold on this rule.

Harry shook his head, "That was in there," he pointed back at the shelter, the sound of barking dogs still audible. "With all those other smells and barking dogs. This is different. If you can't listen, we'll have to rethink getting a dog." It wasn't a threat, but a promise they'd made together to make sure everyone got along and stayed safe.

"Yeah, OK," Teddy conceded. His raised his hand and Gabe mirrored him, and approached Wiggler slowly. Just as before, the dog gave each small hand a lick and leaned his body against Teddy. Teddy's head flew up to look at Harry, his face bright with a smile. "Look dad! He still likes me!" Harry grinned as his hair went bright yellow. Teddy reached a hand out and slowly brought it down to pet the dog's slightly boney back, his fingers bounced slightly on the knobbly protrusions. "Dad, he looks like he needs some macaroni and cheese," he said seriously, his now bright blue eyes now leaving the dog and landed on Harry, full of concern.

Gabe had approached and his hand rubbed along one flank. "And biscuits," he added, his head nodded seriously as he studied Wiggler's slight form. Wiggler's whole body started to sway with the force of his tail wagging. Harry smiled and finally understood the ridiculous name. It was still unimaginative, but it fit.

Harry looked to Draco, who was oddly silent. His face was open and he had a soft smile on his face as his gaze bounced from the boys to the dog. "Draco," Harry murmured to get his attention. "What do you think?"

Both boys stopped their petting and talking to the dog and gave Draco their undivided attention. He smiled back as his eyes looked over the dog. "He looks like a good choice. And, he does need a little more food," he agreed with Teddy and gave the child a nod. Draco approached slowly, his hand raised, as if he approached a wild Hippogriff instead of a mild-mannered dog. He stroked two fingers over the dog's head between the ears. "A very good choice," he added when Gabe eyed him closely. He was invited to help choose, after all.

Teddy whooped, apparently he forgot where he was. He covered his mouth with a hand, his eyes big and apologetic as they darted over to gauge Wiggler's reaction. He lifted the tips of his fingers off his mouth a moment, "Sorry dad," he whispered. Wiggler seemed to have not even notice the noise, his attention riveted to the petting he was getting from Gabe.

"I think we should call him Angus," Gabe suddenly said as his hand rubbed between the dog's ears. Wiggler made a happy snort, whether to the name suggestion or the lavish attention Gabe gave his ears, Harry didn't know. His eyes were closed in bliss and he leaned heavily enough against Gabe, he had to step one of his feet back to hold the weight. Both were the picture of happiness.

"Why Angus?"

Gabe just shrugged, "Dunno, he looks like one. So. Can we call him Angus?" He looked at Wiggler -soon to be Angus- and nodded as if everyone had just spoken to agree. "Yeah. Angus." He giggled when Wiggler leaned on him heavily and his nose pushed under Gabe's hand in a bid for more petting. "Do you like Angus better?" he asked Wiggler and got another happy snort in answer. "See?" he crowed, "he likes it."

Harry can't argue the logic and makes a mental note to figure out how one changed a dog's name. He looked Wiggler –alright, _Angus_—over and nodded. He obviously was fine being around the boys, he appeared healthy and he even nuzzled Draco for a pet once they'd walked around with him awhile.

"Dad! Can I walk him?" Teddy asked excitedly. "I'll hold him real tight," he vowed as his hands reached for the leash. Harry saw the still slack leash, Wiggler -No, Angus- apparently been taught to heel wonderfully. He carefully transferred the lead to Teddy.

"Hold on and if he walks ahead just say "heel, Angus"." Teddy nodded, his brow scrunched in concentration as he walked Angus around in a loose circle around Harry, Draco and Gabe. The latter clapped and shouted, "Good boy, Angus!" nearly the entire time Teddy walked him around in a circle. He came back around to Harry and handed the lead back with a proud smile on his face.

"Well," Harry informed the small group and clapped his hands sharply and rubbed them together slightly. Angus' ears twitched to stand up straight at the sound which made both boys fawn and coo over them. "I think we found ourselves a dog!" Both boys whooped quietly and Gabe leaned down to hug Angus around the neck. Harry didn't get a change to stop him and breathed a sigh of relief when Angus only craned his head around to lick Gabe's ear.

They finally found someone to finalize their papers and walked out dog owners. Angus happily trotted along between Harry and Teddy, Draco brought up the rear with Gabe.

"I think we should get some personal items," Draco suggested, blinking when Harry turned with a big smile and agreed.

"Great idea. We'll go now and bring Angus along." Draco mentally groaned. He did enjoy shopping, but something told him shopping at an animal store wasn't going to be as enjoyable. He was half right; he was pleased to find plenty of expensive items that he happily put in Harry's cart.

Two chaotic hours later they'd picked up numerous personal items for Angus. Both boys insisted on a new collar, a nice leather one that they could get his name stamped into, with a lead that matched. The store had a machine in the front that engraved tags, so they'd gathered around it and watched as it made Angus a tag with their information on it. Draco looked impressed as he watched the machine work, his brow quirked. A comfy bed that actually made Harry wonder if he could fit on it. Then two more beds for each of the boy's room when Harry informed them, amidst groans and whines of protest, that the dog was not to sleep on their beds. Enough food and treats to stuff an elephant and countless stuffed toys. Gabe had held one up and Angus ignored it to his great dismay. Until he squeezed it and it made a high pitched squeak. Angus' ears shot up again, his attention fully on the toy and he lowered his front half slightly in preparation to attack the squeaking toy. Harry had quickly put an end to any play in the store and they quickly found Angus liked any toy that made noise, even the electronic ones that said something rude when you squeezed them.

Luckily, it wasn't far to the apparation point, so Harry was able to shrink everything down quickly as Draco whined the entire time as he had to hold most of the bags. Gabe held out a hand and offered to take some and grinned when he got to carry half of the bags.

Gabe had worked himself further up and walked next to Angus as they approached the house. "And this is your new home," he informed the dog. He'd been giving him a guided tour the entire time. He pointed out fun things he could pee on and he giggled like crazy when Harry informed him dogs shouldn't pee on people when he'd hoped aloud that Angus would pee on Jasper Kitterington down the street. Harry made a detour around the front garden and muttered, "If you gotta go, you go out here." He'd never thought to ask if the dog was housebroken; maybe that's why he was dumped at the shelter with so little information. As he saw Angus lift a leg against a bush, he grinned, happy his floors were going to be safe. Angus gave the grass a scratch and huffed, his cheeks puffing slightly.

Draco trudged into the house and flopped on the first chair he came upon in the sitting room. "Merlin, what a long day." He smiled though when he saw that both boys flanked the new pet, Teddy held the new lead with purpose, and gave him a guided tour of his new home. The trio made their way into the kitchen. Harry followed with a bemused smile, as Gabe was pointing to various things. Angus' warm brown eyes followed his finger, his tongue lolled slightly as he panted. The dog sniffed his new surroundings and his tail wagged slightly as he saw Harry wash, dry and place his new bowls on the floor. With a grunt of annoyance, Harry ripped into the bag of kibble cursing the annoying seal at the top and muttered a curse when several pieces dropped to the floor. Angus' pounced on them eagerly and licked his muzzle giving Harry a hopeful look.

Harry frowned slightly when he noticed Angus' excitement and wondered when the poor dog had eaten last. "OK," he broke into Gabe's lengthy chat with Angus. "Teddy is in charge of feeding Angus." He ignored Gabe's cry of protest a moment as he held up a scoop. "He can have one of these in the morning and one at dinner. OK? No more than that or he'll start to waddle around like Mr. Kitterington." As expected, both boys giggled and Teddy nodded and his little chest puffed out with pride in his new responsibility. "Gabe, you are in charge of biscuits." He said importantly and smiled when Gabe pumped a fist in the air. Harry eyed the bag of biscuits. Everything the dog ate seemed to go by weight. He huffed in annoyance; did you go by what the dog _did_ weigh or what he _should_ weigh? Angus wouldn't plump up any if he didn't get fed the proper amount. He gave Gabe the bag and held up one finger. "I think we'll reward him when after he comes in from doing his business, yeah?" Gabe nodded and carefully opened the bag and offered Angus one of the cat shaped biscuits.

Gabe giggled, pleased when Angus took the treat nicely and didn't nibble him at all. He looked up at daddy, "Where are we gonna put them?" Daddy usually kept biscuits in a high cupboard. Gabe wanted to make sure he could reach them for Angus.

"How about this one?" Harry squatted slightly and opened one of the cupboards along the floor. It was nearly empty and would fit all of Angus' various food items. Gabe nodded and carefully placed the bag in the cupboard.

Angus was watching the exchange, his mouth parted in what could be called a smile. He already liked his new people and the smaller one was fantastic with ear rubs already. He nosed his way between his smaller people and huffed happily when both put small hands on his back and little fingers stroked and petted with affection. Harry grinned at the picture they made and found himself wondering why they hadn't gotten a dog sooner.

"Daddy! We gotta show him our rooms!" And with that the boys tore out of the kitchen as Angus followed happily, his lead dragged along behind him. Harry didn't even get a chance to respond. He sorted Angus' new things in the kitchen and made his way out to flop onto the chair with Draco and laid across his lap. Draco made a small "oomph" noise but circled Harry's waist with his arms the moment Harry settled on his lap.

"Well, that went well." He smiled at Draco's tired, but happy, face. "Thanks for coming with us," he added quietly and kissed him softly on the chin.

Draco just nodded, unsure how to articulate that he was pleased to have gone, even if it was time spent around loud, smelly animals. It was worth it to spend time with Harry and the boys. "Certainly," he settled on finally. "Now, I refuse to cart around anymore items for that _dog_." His gaze flicked to the numerous bags that contained the massive dog bed and assortment of stuffed toys and Merlin alone knew what else, that he'd unshrunk a moment after he sat down. "It's well past time you should've fed me."

Harry grinned as his arms wrapped around Draco's neck. "Mmhmm. I'll start on that in a moment." He cocked his head slightly and listened for the boys and apparently satisfied they were not going to barge in on them anytime soon, he slipped a hand between the buttons of Draco's shirt to press a hand against warm, soft skin and kissed him. "In a moment," he mumbled against Draco's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: ____Rated **M**: language and adult situations._

_Thank you to everyone that's followed, favorited and reviewed. I really appreciate the positive feedback; continue, please! _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Draco made an effort to visit Harry and the boys at least once a day. Occasionally he wouldn't be able to get away from various business dealings and have to visit when he could and those times were near torture. He'd gotten so used to seeing the boys and Harry every day, sleeping over on occasion and staying for a loud but enjoyable breakfast with everyone around the table, Angus laying by Gabe ever hopeful for dropped tidbits.

Draco was in high spirits, he'd finally gotten a buyer for the Manor and he was so close to finally being rid of the property. He wanted to grab Harry and celebrate. He floo'd Hermione, still shocked he got along with her so easily now, and made sure she was free that evening to watch the boys. Steven had moved out to be with Neville a few days ago, but he preferred asking Hermione anyway. He was especially looking forward to telling Harry, hoping the man would use it for an excuse to ask him to move in. He grinned at the idea and nearly wanted to do a jig. Merlin, Harry was turning him into a complete and utter sap. Though, not even Harry could get him to do that shrunken golf again. It was 2 long hours of tediousness, the only plus being Gabe and Teddy offering to get his golf ball after he'd refused to bend over and pick up his own ball when Harry said they didn't float out or somehow get back in his hand on their own. Muggles... the things they come up with.

He headed to Harry's right from his last meeting, not even bothering to stop at the Manor to change his robes. He Apparated to the back garden and let himself in the kitchen. He still felt awkward just walking in, but Harry had insisted and made such a fuss about how welcome he was he finally relented. He tossed his robes over a chair, not even pausing to consider the mistreatment of the expensive fabric and called out for Harry.

As he made his way through the kitchen, his thoughts easily strayed to that morning; specifically how Harry woke him that morning. If he was a blushing man, he'd probably be doing it now as he thought about the many wicked ways Harry can use his tongue, hands and, on occasion, teeth. If he hadn't already warmed to the idea of being with Harry for the foreseeable future, waking up every morning with his cock wrapped in a hot, wet mouth would seal the deal. Oh yes. He allowed a grin to stretch his features for a moment as he walked down the hallway.

A strong arm snagged him around the waist and he was pulled –_not_ with an unmanly squeak, thank you—into a hard, warm lap. "Hi," Harry greeted once Draco landed, gracefully, and turned slightly to give him a look.

"Hi," Draco breathed, still reeling from surprise and the usual breathlessness that Harry could still cause him on occasion. "I'm here," he informed needlessly.

"So I see," Harry said with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. "You look positively elated," he said pulling back after a moment, a smile on his face again. Draco's hair was a bit mused -and wasn't _that_ just one of the sexiest things Harry had ever seen-, his cheeks a rosy pink and his eyes were practically like liquid silver as he looked up at Harry.

Draco stood with a chuckle as he pulled Harry his feet and quickly sat back down in his seat, pulling Harry down into his lap as soon as he was seated. He gave Harry a smirk, and rubbed his hands along Harry's back and thighs, when he made to complain. "Mmhmm," he acknowledged after a moment. He had his face buried in Harry's neck, his lips kissing along the warm skin languidly. "I've got some good news."

A thunder of small feet, and a soft clicking of toe nails, made Harry pull back from Draco's lips with an apologetic smile. He moved, sitting on the arm of the chair instead just as the boys, and a happy looking Angus, burst into the room.

"Daddy! Papa!" Gabe exclaimed excited, unaware of the stunned faces both men in the room now wore. "Look what Angus can do!" he turned to the dog and held up his hand, "Gimme five," he commanded and the dog's paw came up and landed right on Gabe's open palm. He turned back to them, a big smile on his face. "Isn't that awesome? We didn't even teach him, he already knowed it!"

Harry wasn't surprised, Angus would sit most mornings he snapped his lead on or when he'd bring him along to get Teddy from school. He didn't want to burst the happy bubble by saying he already knew Angus was smart and already trained for many things, not to mention his mind was still stuttering over Gabe saying 'papa' at Draco when he burst into the room.

Teddy bounced on his toes next to Gabe, "Yeah, we were asking him what he could do and he sat!" He looked at Gabe, "Let's go find out if he can roll around," Teddy suggested and Gabe agreed before they all ran back out and upstairs, Angus following happily behind them. The boys were again giggling upstairs, as Angus barked once to Teddy's request he "speak", oblivious to the growing tension in the room they just left

Draco slowly turned to Harry and flinched when he saw the surprised expression being clouded with anger, contorting his face and made his green eyes almost spark at him. He doesn't even get a chance to open his mouth before he felt a sickening sharp tug through his whole body and he's stumbling onto the ground in front of the Manor, landing ungracefully on his arse.

He sat on the gravel and blinked in confusion for a moment before he dropped his head in hands and groaned miserably. Oh shit. This isn't good. Harry didn't even blink and he'd forcefully apparated Draco out of his wards and back in front of his house. Fuck. Draco groaned again, his hands rubbed his face trying to make the numb feeling of shock go away. Harry must think he'd told Gabe. He didn't. He was just as surprised as Harry when Gabe burst in the room calling him 'papa'. The warm feeling that flushed through him was so abruptly halted by the panic of Harry's anger and the nauseating rush from the Apparation, it might as well hadn't ever been there.

"Fuck," he muttered and found himself hoping this wasn't a permanent thing. He only felt a sick swoop of despair, surprising himself. Shouldn't he feel angry? Probably; but all he could muster up at the moment was fear he'd fucked up somehow and a small worm of hope that Harry would let him at least talk to him. Later, after he's had some time to think calm down. He slowly got up, dusted off his trousers and made his way inside, his thoughts a mass of confusion. He dimly felt glad he still even had access to the manor, even if only the basic wards were up now and awaiting the new owners to personalize and strengthen them in a week or so.

~*O*~

Harry was sitting in the darkening room when Hermione floo'd in. He barely registered the sound of the floo and didn't care who was here. Hermione was smiling as she stepped into the sitting room. She hoped Draco's good news was going to make Harry happy and get them down the proper road, namely moving in together. She looked around, confused. There were sounds upstairs from the boys, but otherwise it was quiet and lights hadn't been turned on yet. Hermione made her way into the parlor and started at the sight of Harry sitting alone in the darkened room.

"Harry?" she called, walking over cautiously. She clicked on a few lamps on her way over and gasped softly when she saw Harry.

"Hey 'Mione," he said quietly and Hermione was shocked to see tear tracks drying on his face.

"Oh, Harry," she knelt down next to him and put a hand on his knee. "What happened?" she asked quietly. She bit her lip, trying not to blurt out the thoughts that raced through her mind. As she looked closely at him, she was pretty sure it had to do with Draco.

"Draco. Gabe called him papa." His voice was still quiet and she nearly had to ask him to repeat it.

Hermione blinked a moment, "What? I thought you weren't going to tell him yet."

Harry barked a bitter sounding laugh, then sniffed quietly. "Yeah, so did I."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. There was no way Draco would do something like that without telling Harry first. He was serious about Harry and the boys. Hermione was sure he wouldn't want to mess that up. She shook her head; no, Draco couldn't have changed his mind that fast. "Are you sure he told him?"

Harry looked up at her, a frown on his face. "Why else would say that? I certainly didn't tell him, 'Mione. So, that leaves Draco. Or you. Or Neville. Or Arnold. Did any of you tell him?" Harry didn't believe any of them would have said something. They hadn't in all these years, why would they now? No, it had to have been Draco.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't even think any of them mentioned it, allowing Gabe somehow to overhear it accidentally. "No, but Harry..." she waited until he looked at her, "Did you ask Gabe why he called Draco papa?"

Harry blinked and then looked away, a guilty expression creeping onto his face. "No," he whispered. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He hadn't even thought of that. "I kicked him out, 'Mione."

"Who?" she asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Draco," he said sadly. He hadn't even give the blonde a chance to say a damn word. He had looked as shocked as Harry felt, now that he thought about it. "Oh shit, 'Mione," he muttered sounding miserable as he buried his face in his hands. "I have to talk to Gabe," he decided. He had to find out how much groveling he'd have to have to do for kicking Draco out of his home. Oh, and Apparating him to the manor, he thought with a grimace. Draco would be livid, once the shock of being kicked out and sent home wore off. Harry wouldn't blame him one bit if he never wanted to see Harry again. "Shit," he said again.

Hermione stood and gave Harry a calculating look. "Now, when you say you kicked him out..." she waved her hand, waiting for Harry to supply the rest.

Harry looked up slowly, facing his best friend. "I sort of forced him out of the wards. And back to the Manor." He flinched from her look. "I know. I was just so angry, and hurt, I didn't think..."

Hermione laughed softly, "No surprise there. Oh, Harry, he's going to be so mad." After he's done feeling absolutely gutted, she doesn't add.

"I know," he said morosely. "Gabe!" he hollered, a small smile appeared when he heard Gabe call back "What?" and then head down the stairs, followed by Angus.

Gabe came into the room, his eyes going to Hermione. "Hi aunt Hermione!" He ran over and hugged her legs, looking up at her. "What are you doing here?" He gave Angus a scritch with one hand and his eyes went wide with excitement. "Are you gonna watch us?" He looked at daddy and didn't know why he looked sad if aunt Hermione was here. Daddy usually went on dates with Mr. Malfoy and looked lots happier. He could feel his eyebrows go together in confusion before his attention was drawn back to aunt Hermione.

Hermione smiled down at Gabe and nodded. "I am." She said simply and gently pried Gabe off her legs and squatted down, giving Angus a hearty scratching behind his ears before running her fingers down his knobbly spine to scritch at his rump near the top of his tail. The dog went into spasms of joy, his back foot slapping the floor slightly. "Hi, Angus," she said quietly. Angus was happy to see her, if the nuzzle and softly wagging tail was any indicator. She stood back up, looking at Harry pointedly. "Well, I'm going to make some tea." She left the room without another word, not noticing Angus following her until the kitchen door almost smacked him in the face. Gabe watched Angus follow aunt Hermione and hoped she didn't give him any biscuits. That was _his_ job.

"Gabe, c'mere" Harry said and gave his son a small smile when he looked at him. He patted his lap and Gabe climbed up without pause. "I need to ask you something, and I won't get mad OK?"

Gabe gave him a strange look, possibly thinking his daddy was a little strange. "OK, daddy." He looked sad, not mad.

Harry took a deep breath and waited until he felt calmer. "Why did you call Mr. Malfoy papa?" He regretted his abruptness when Gabe's face fell and he started to fidget.

"Oh," Gabe said quietly and his little chubby cheeks turned pink. He hadn't meant to say that earlier, it just came out. Now daddy was sad, which confused Gabe. Didn't he want Mr. Malfoy to be his papa, too? "Uhm, me and Teddy were talking and I said 'Wouldn't Mr. Malfoy make a good papa?' and Teddy said, 'Well, yeah, but he'd only be your papa cause I had a mum' and then I said 'He even kinda looks like me'." Gabe gives Harry a big watery smile, hoping he's not in trouble or made Mr. Malfoy mad. "I mean, we got the same eyes, daddy." He never met anyone with the same color eyes as him before and Teddy didn't count since he could change them whenever he wanted. He fidgeted and played with his fingers a moment, sure daddy was mad since he hadn't said anything yet. "Are you and Mr. Malfoy mad at me?" he whispered sounding miserable. Gabe's chest hitched and he wanted to bury his face in daddy's chest and cry. _Babies_ cried, and he wasn't a baby anymore so he tried to breathe to keep his tears away.

Harry looked down into Gabe's shining big grey eyes and felt like a failure when he saw tears start to pool in the corners. "No, love. You just surprised us." He closed his eyes and sighed, shifting Gabe closer so he could wrap him tightly against his chest. "We're not mad, OK?" Gabe nodded and sniffed wetly. He quietly added, "I think you're right; Draco would make a good papa." He smiled when he felt Gabe nodding vigorously against his chest, his sniffles already tapering off. He silently hoped Gabe wouldn't be mad when he later confessed Draco _was_ his papa. His real papa.

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped closer, laying a hand on Gabe's messy hair. "Can you go give Angus a biscuit? I let him out and he told me he gets a biscuit now and that it's your job." Gabe nodded with a sniffle and jumped off Harry's lap and ran into the kitchen. He didn't even stop to think it weird that Angus talked to aunt Hermione. If he did, he'd probably only be jealous Angus didn't talk to _him_.

"Harry," Hermione said as she sat down on the edge of the table in front of him. "I think you should let him know." She didn't need to specify who needed to know what.

Harry sighed and flopped back into the chair, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands until he saw an explosion of lights behind his lids. "I know," he muttered when he dropped his hands. "I was going to, just not so soon."

"Well what were you waiting for?" she asked and blew on her tea, mostly to keep from yelling at her best friend. He looked so miserable, she really didn't need to add to it. Yet.

"I don't know," he said with a huff. "I guess I was expecting the right moment to just jump out." He snorted softly. "I guess it just did." He leaned forward, looking intently at Hermione. "What do you think?" Merlin, he was never so glad for her brilliant mind and ability to think rationally as he was right then.

Hermione paused a moment, letting him squirm as she thought it over. "I think you should tell him and Teddy. I think you already know how things with Draco are going this time around and you're probably freaking out slightly."

Harry gaped at her, "I am not. I _want_ it to work."

"Yes, I know that. That doesn't stop you from fearing, deep down, that he's going to walk out again." She gave him a small, understanding smile when his eyes widen but his head drooped slightly when he knew she was right. She leaned forward and put her hand on his gently. "But you can't worry everyday that he's going to leave. It'll never work if you do. You have to trust him when he says he wants what you want." She leaned back and sipped her tea. "You know he does, even I've seen it in his eyes when he thinks no one is looking." She grinned. "He's much easier to read these days and I think that's got a lot to do with you." And the boys, she thinks with a inward smile.

"Alright, you're right. I know," he held up a hand and smiled when she went to gloat. "My next question is should I rush over there now to talk with him or let it wait until morning, hoping he's calmed down?" He wanted to flinch at the thought of being met with a hex or two if he rushed over to the Manor now.

"Now," was her simple answer. Her tone left no room for argument.

Harry nodded and stood, "I didn't make dinner yet," he admitted sheepishly, he didn't want to have to say it out loud that he'd been sitting and brooding instead. "So, if you just want to call for a pizza, that's fine. The boys will adore you even more. Oh, and no crusts for Angus." He waved a hand in front of his nose to demonstrate his reasoning. The boys found the smell and noises quite humorous but Angus always chose those times to sleep in his room and he was not amused in the slightest. "Wish me luck," he said quietly and disappeared with a soft crack.

"Good luck." Hermione said to the empty room. "You're going to need it," she adds with a smirk.

~*O*~

Harry appeared at the front gate of Malfoy Manor a moment later. He could feel his throat tighten with fear and anticipation. He squared his shoulders, digging down deep for some courage, and poked a finger towards the wards he knew to start right at the ornate gate. It didn't take long to get a response, which was fortunate because he'd nearly Apparated away twice in the 30 seconds it took. He felt a slight tingle just before Draco appeared a few yards away from the front gate. Harry could see the wary expression on Draco's face even from where he was and he cringed. He barely resisted the urge to grab the gate and press his face against it to get closer to the blonde.

"I'm sorry," he said, not sure if he was loud enough to be heard or not. Draco moved closer and Harry wasn't sure if it was in response to his apology or because he hadn't heard. Draco still hadn't said anything, but Harry felt a small surge of hope since he didn't have his wand out, his beautiful face twisted in a sneer or that he'd turned around and went back inside.

"For what?" Draco finally asked, still standing a good 10 feet away. He'd let the silence stretch out as he thought and looked at Harry as closely as he could at this distance. He no longer looked angry but an odd mix of apprehensive and sheepish. And a little scared, Draco noted with surprise.

Harry could easily hear him and see him. Draco still looked wary, but it was easy to see his face soften with what Harry hoped was relief. Harry shifted awkwardly wondering how to phrase what he was sorry for. He was sorry to reacting how he did. He was sorry he assumed the worst. He was sorry he'd kicked Draco out of his home without giving him a chance to even say a word. "I'm sorry I kicked you out" he finally settled on, but fully prepared to expand on his apology if needed.

"Before I could even say a word." Draco added with a raised eyebrow. He'd stepped even closer to Harry, his chest loosening its final feeling of tightness. He'd nearly collapsed with relief when Harry apparated in and didn't immediately raise his wand to hex him. He felt further relief as soon as Harry opened his mouth, his face sincere and pinched with fear and apprehension. Did Harry expect him to be angry? He almost considered acting upset to make Harry feel worse but one look told him it would be hard to make the man feel worse and possibly set back any reconciliation.

"Yes," Harry swallowed heavily. "For not letting you say a word." He paused and looked over the large, ornate gate. "Uhm, can I come in or can you come out? It's really awkward to talk through this thing." He pointed a finger at the large gate separating them.

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose I can come out," he said and opened the gate easily, leaving it to swing open further as he stepped in front of Harry. He had to resist the impulse to cross his arms protectively, knowing Harry would interpret it wrongly as him being resistant.

Harry looked at the open gate with raised eyebrows before looking back to Draco. "Did you change your wards?"

"Yes," Draco answered simply.

"Why?"

"Long story short, this isn't my home anymore."

Harry started and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "What?" he murmured softly. Had Draco finally found someone to buy the Manor? He felt a wave of shame crawl through him and he closed his eyes. It had to have been what Draco was so happy about earlier. Before he'd kicked him out and plopped him in front of a house that wasn't even his.

"Come on," Draco said, carefully folding his arm through Harry's. "I think we need to talk." He didn't even wait for an answer before he apparated them to an alley near a small muggle pup. He tugged Harry's arm gently and lead them inside to a rear, dimly lit booth and slid in the seat. Harry stared at the empty seat across from Draco before he shook his head slightly and slid in across from him.

"We do," he said in answer to what Draco said before he'd found himself in a booth in a pub sitting across from the blonde. He reached out, quickly grabbing one pale, slender hand before Draco could react and held it tightly. "I really am sorry, Draco. I didn't think."

Draco smiled softly and squeezed the hand holding his. "I should be used to that, yeah?"

Harry let a smile bloom on his own face. If Draco was teasing him, maybe things weren't completely fucked. "Yeah," he agreed before his face got serious again. "I was just so shocked. Surprised. I talked to Gabe," he said and swallowed thickly, running his free hand through his dark hair. He didn't get to finish when a waitress came over to ask what they wanted to drink. He barely remembered this was a muggle pup and nearly ordered a Firewhiskey. Luckily, Draco answered before he could and asked the woman for two pints, smiling his thanks before the woman walked away with a bland smile.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to finished. The woman had come back with their pints and he still hadn't said another word. "And?" He prompted, taking a long sip from his glass, absently licking the foam from his top lip.

"And he said no one had told him. He said it was something he wanted." Harry's throat felt blocked as he said the last part. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the prickly feeling in his eyes. He didn't think now was the time to start blubbering.

"I see," Draco dropped his eyes to his glass. He wasn't sure how to take the information. He felt thrilled by it, naturally. He looked at their hands, fingers interwoven together with familiarity and he felt his chest clench pleasantly. "Does that upset you?" he finally asked, looking up. He stared intently at Harry, feeling light and a little dizzy when Harry smiled at him and shook his head a moment later. He felt the fear creep back in; did Harry change his mind about Gabe knowing Draco was his other father? Was he upset earlier because he didn't want Gabe to know?

"No, not at all." Harry said with a smile before he paused and his eyes went wide before he blurted "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I was going to tell him. But I was so focused on seeing you I forgot," Harry said sounding agitated for a moment before he snorted a laugh. "Though, I didn't really have much say in it." Draco raised an eyebrow and he could only say "Hermione" in answer. Apparently, it was all that was needed when the blonde had only smiled and nodded his understanding. "She stopped by."

"Yes, I'd asked her if she could." Draco admitted when Harry looked confused. "I wanted to take you out tonight. So I could tell you about selling the Manor." At Harry's contrite expression, he just squeezed Harry's hand again.

"And I go and fuck it up by being a complete prat and kicking you out."

"Well, being as we're here now, let's not dwell on that, yeah?" Draco squeezed the hand in his gently. "So what did Gabe say exactly? As explanation?"

Harry laughed softly, his fingers playing with the faded decal on the pint glass. "He said he was talking to Teddy, they'd agreed you'd be a good papa." He quickly took a long sip of his ale, needing to wet his throat. "He even noticed you've got the same colored eyes." He snorted and shook his head slightly when said matching silvery grey eyes widened in shock. "I told you he's smart. He'd only ever seen Teddy mimic the color before." He didn't think it important to note that it took Teddy over a year to get the color just right.

Draco nodded slowly. Yes, he was aware of the rarity of his eye color. He shared it with his father alone. He'd seen others with a grey coloring, but never the silvery grey he possessed. Well, he and now Gabe. "So, it's just a child's wish, not that he actually knows I'm his other father?" Draco finally clarified after a moment of silence. He was mostly content to just watch Harry's mouth and throat work as he drank his ale, but they came here to talk so they might as well get it done.

"Yeah, basically. But I wasn't upset about that, just so you know. I was upset when I thought you'd told him the truth without telling me you had." He raised a hand when Draco's mouth opened. "I know you didn't. Which is why I explained." He fidgeted slightly, his other hand coming up to play with the manicured nails on Draco's hand. "I also spoke to Hermione. About us."

After a long moment of silence, Draco wiggled their joined hands and tried to get Harry's attention. The dark haired man stubbornly refused to look up. "What specifically?" he asked to the dark hair he was still presented with.

"She thinks I overreacted because I'm scared." He slowly looked up now, his eyes looking far off and sad. It made Draco's gut clench uncomfortably. He didn't want Harry to doubt and fear, especially not him. "She said I was afraid you'd leave. Again." His eyes focused only to pin Draco with an intense verdant gaze, his hand squeezing Draco's almost uncomfortably tight a moment. "I had to admit, it's something that's always in the back of my mind."

Draco was speechless. He didn't know how to convince Harry he had no intentions of leaving. He'd already promised to never leave. Did Harry think him insincere? He really couldn't blame Harry for having doubts. There was a lot more at stake here than just a fling. "I see."

Harry caught something in his tone and his face softened. "Draco, love, I know you said you wouldn't leave. I know it here," he pointed to his chest. "But up here," he pointed to his head, "is taking longer to process it as undeniable truth." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Draco was surprised at how much it pleased him that Harry still hadn't let go of his hand. "I don't want you to think I don't believe you, alright? It's so fucking complicated I can't even explain it!" He huffed with frustration and rubbed his eyes again.

"No, really, Harry. I do see." He wet his lips, feeling nervous. "I really can't blame you for having doubts, even if they're only subconscious." He smiled when Harry nodded with a relieved smile. Oh, he understood and it twisted inside. "It hurts, but I understand," he quietly admitted. "Please don't apologize or think it's your problem to deal with." He sighed and stroked Harry's thumb with his, his eyes dropping to focus on the movement. "I've no one to blame but myself. However," he looked up, pleased his gaze is intense enough to make Harry eyes widen. "I intend to make sure you never doubt that again."

Harry blinked at Draco a long moment. "Alright." He checked his watch, ignoring Draco's annoyed expression. "The boys should still be up. Feel like having a long, awkward talk with some little boys?" He didn't add there would be pizza; he didn't think he should have to bribe the man.

Draco smiled and slid out of the booth, merely lifting their still joined hands up over the glasses as they slid out, tossing some muggle money on the table, not even waiting for change. "Certainly," he answered with a soft chuckle.

As soon as they entered the alley, Draco found himself roughly shoved against the rough brick wall. He nearly reached for his wand before he realized it was Harry pressing him against the bricks, his hands cupping his face a moment later. Harry's warm, soft lips covered his and he didn't care about his back being pressed against a hard brick wall. He let Harry have his way, keeping his lips and mouth passive to Harry's near frantic kiss. Draco's head craned forward when Harry abruptly tore his lips away and Draco nearly went cross-eyed as Harry's face loomed close to his, his eyes intent and flicking back and forth as he looked in Draco's slightly widened eyes. Draco didn't know what Harry was looking for. The question he then heard didn't help either.

"You sold the Manor?" Draco nodded slowly, feeling certain there was now only confusion for Harry to see. "How long before you have to find somewhere else to go?"

Oh. Draco mentally smirked. "The end of the week," he said, trying to keep his voice sad. It came out more as cautious but he could work with that, he decided when he saw Harry's brows draw together with concern.

Harry closed his eyes with a muttered oath and leaned his forehead against Draco's. "Well, fuck." He muttered another curse as his hands tightened their grip on Draco's face slightly. "OK, now I want to ask you something and before you answer, I want you to think about it first. Alright?" Draco nodded, keeping his face as blank as possible. "Alright." Harry was still pressing his forehead to Draco's and he intended to keep it there for as long as he could. He needed the contact but he was a little afraid to actually look Draco in the eye right now. He felt like one massive nerve and he took a deep breath, hoping to derail the long string of babbling thoughts currently banging around his mind at the moment. "Do you want to move in with me and the boys?"

Draco took a moment to clamp his teeth over his bottom lip, mostly to keep from shouting or laughing. He already knew the answer but he counted to 15, mostly to make Harry fidget. "Certainly," he repeated. He didn't have time to take a breath or say anything else before he was being kissed thoroughly by a very happy Harry Potter. How could the git think he'd refuse? They practically lived together now! Eventually Harry pulled back slightly, panting and grinning nearly ear to ear. "Now, we've got an even longer awkward talk with some little boys." He said with a smile and enjoyed the warmth that burst through him when Harry beamed at him and nodded happily.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Rated **M** for language and adult situations. _

_Another thank you for all of the follows, reviews and favorites. :) I do enjoy them so, stroke the ego and please continue. Heh._

_Warnings: slashy smut. _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at Harry. He didn't want to offend the man, nor was it dignified, so he just nibbled on the soft insides of his own mouth until he thought he'd make himself bleed. They'd apparated home –Draco felt a warm, fluttering feeling in his chest at the thought—but ended up down the block and Harry was currently creeping down the street like a muggle cartoon cat-burglar. He was pressed along the neighboring fences, keeping to the short shadows cast by them as he took exaggeratedly long, quiet steps, even tip toeing now and then. Draco finally snorted a laugh, gaining Harry's attention. Any amusement faded when he caught sight of Harry's wide panicked eyes.

"Merlin, will you relax?" Draco hissed quietly as he stepped closer. It was as close as he was going to get to admitting that Harry's cautious attitude was starting to set him on edge. He grabbed Harry by the elbow and drew him closer, raising an eyebrow when he felt how tense Harry's body was. "What's wrong?" he murmured quietly, leaning down to lightly nuzzle Harry's neck in an attempt to calm the dark haired man. His hands were on Harry's back rubbing large, slow circles in an unconscious soothing motion.

Harry sighed and flopped his head forward, resting his forehead on Draco's shoulder. "I'm not sure," he muttered petulantly. "I think I'm worried..."

Draco held back another snort. It was bloody obvious he was worried. He waited a long moment for Harry to finish his thought. When Harry didn't, he sighed and gently poked him in the ribs. "About?"

"Hermione," Harry whispered and darted his eyes towards Number 12. He could see lights on, so it couldn't be too late, right? Hermione shouldn't be too upset, right? He sighed again and buried his face in Draco's neck again, slightly calmed by the soothing scent of Draco.

Draco chuckled softly and held Harry tighter. That was a worry he really could understand. Hermione was a dear friend but a scary witch, nonetheless. "I see," he said with a slight nod. "Explain what in particular has you acting like this," he asked slowly. He was sure Harry said Hermione strongly suggested –sure that _demanded_ was more accurate—Harry seek him out and was willing to watch the boys for the night even before this whole fiasco happened so he was having a hard time figuring out what would upset Hermione to explain Harry's near insane reaction.

"She's going to be so mad..." Harry said as he leaned back with a look on his face that was clearly portraying "duh!" before he whined and burrowed his face in Draco's chest with a miserable sniffle.

Draco could only stand there and hold Harry, his mind a whirl of confusion as he continued to rub Harry's back. What the hell was going on with Harry? Only moments ago he was excited to go home –even in his confusion he smiled as the happy warmth flashed through him again—and have a talk with the boys. He took a deep breath, subtly checking if he could smell alcohol on Harry. He didn't think the other man had drank all that much, but he didn't know what else to think. "Harry," he said quietly and shook the man slightly to gain his attention. Harry didn't look up but he did make a small noise of acknowledgement that was muffled slightly as he still had his face smooshed into Draco's chest. Draco bit back a sigh; it would have to do. "The boys..." he started.

Harry jerked away and gasped. "The boys! Oh Merlin!" His hands flapped about for a moment, "Let's go!" Harry whirled and started to run up the walk towards the house, leaving a confused and slightly amused Draco to stare after him and make his way up the walk behind him. "Draco! Hurry!" he hissed, turning around to do so for only a moment.

Draco snorted a laugh this time and shook his head. "I wasn't the one slinking along like a scared shadow," he muttered to himself as he made his way up the walk to Number 12. He nearly walked into Harry, who had stalled on the front stoop, staring at the door with a look of trepidation on his face. "Harry?" he reached out and shook Harry's elbow.

Harry jumped slightly and turned to give Draco a small smile. "Sorry. Ready?" Before Draco could even open his mouth Harry had turned and walked into the house, he steps light but purposeful as he headed towards the main sitting room. "Hermione?" he called out softly.

"Harry!" she called from the kitchen and hurried through the door to see Harry. "Did you-?" she stopped when she saw Draco standing behind Harry. She smiled until she caught his wary body language and his grey eyes darting nervously between her and Harry. "Everything alright?" she asked after a moment of studying the blonde before looking at Harry. She nearly gaped at his cowed stance.

"Hey Mione, I'm sorry!" Harry blurted and rushed over and hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to make such a mess of everything! I didn't mean to stay out so late!" Harry's voice was getting thick and Hermione was sure he'd be crying any moment if she didn't calm him down. She'd find out what the hell was causing his upset later.

"Harry, it's OK. Draco's here, so nothing is messed up and you aren't late. The boys are still up, they just finished another of their cartoon movies a moment ago. They're out in the garden with Angus," she said quickly as she rubbed her hands over Harry's back, trying to calm him. She leaned back and smiled at her friend. "Tea?"

Harry gulped and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Tea sounds brilliant. Draco?" he turned shiny eyes towards the blonde.

Draco blinked and the nodded at Hermione. "Yes, tea would be nice. Need a hand?" He really didn't want to help with making tea but he was desperate to get Hermione alone for a moment. Maybe she had some idea what the hell was going on. He ignored Hermione's raised eyebrows and followed the witch into the kitchen, running a hand down Harry's arm as he passed. As soon as they were in the kitchen he stepped close to her and whispered "What the hell was that?"

Hermione chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. "I was actually going to ask you," she said, a wry smile on her face. At Draco's scowl she raised her hands. "I'm not saying you did anything, but you're the one he's been with recently." Though, Harry didn't seem to be in any different a mood since she last saw him. A state she rarely ever saw him in. She'd really hoped Harry would've come back a bit happier. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, unsure how innocent he really could be.

Draco waved his arms around before he could stop himself. "Well, _I_ didn't do anything! Everything was going fine until we apparated back home. Then he started acting strange and worried _you_ were going to eviscerate him." Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "Do you often harm him?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He really couldn't see it but he was not above hexing the witch if needed.

Hermione laughed and turned away to start the tea. A few waves of her wand later had 3 cups on the table and the water heating. She grinned at Draco and leaned against the counter. "No, I do not," she snorted then sighed and looked up to the ceiling as she crossed her arms. "I've never raised a hand or wand to him. Others, yes, so he's right to be scared of what I _can_ do," she smirked at the blonde. "But… I suppose I can be a little hard on Harry sometimes. I only want what's best for him," she said quietly and bit her lip. She slowly lowered her gaze until she was looking at Draco, her eyes narrowed before going wide. She made a strange sound that had Draco immediately worried but she said nothing else as she prepared the tea and quickly left the kitchen with the tea and a plate of biscuits floating behind her on a tray.

Draco turned when the boys burst into the kitchen with Angus right behind them. He smiled and gave both boys a small wave, unsure how to act at the moment.

Gabe was the first one in the kitchen and the first to see Draco. He paused on his way to Angus' cupboard and a big smile grew on his face, faltering only for a moment as he reminded himself what to call the blonde man. "Mr. Malfoy!" he greeted happily. He turned to quickly give Angus his biscuit and hurried back over to Draco. "You missed it! We had pizza again!"

Draco spared the kitchen door only a glance as he squatted down to get on Gabe's level. "Really?" At Gabe's enthusiastic nod, he hummed and cupped his chin with his hand. "I missed it?" Gabe nodded again, an apologetic expression on his small face. Draco held back a surely embarrassing reaction and just nodded sadly. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to have two next time, yeah?"

Gabe's eyes widened and he giggled. "Yeah! That's a good idea!" Gabe was thrilled. There was going to be a next time! He wiggled his butt a bit in a short victory dance.

"Yes, I am prone to those." Draco nodded with mock seriousness.

Gabe nodded as he giggled again at Mr. Malfoy's silliness. He wears suits and nice clothes and acted very proper sometimes but Gabe still thought he was funny. Almost as funny as daddy. Almost as fun, too. "Uhm. Mr. Malfoy?" Gabe asked, suddenly shy.

Draco leaned forward and lightly touched Gabe's arm. He smiled when Gabe immediately shifted so he was leaning against Draco's knee. "Yes, Gabe?" he wondered at the child's pinking cheeks and smiled.

"Uhm," Gabe shifted and fidgeted, his fingers nervously toying with the crease in Draco's trousers. "Were you mad earlier?" Gabe took a deep breath and looked up. It was mature to face things and speak clearly, he reminded himself. Oh but he really wanted to act like a baby right now and just go hide or snuggle into Angus' warm, furry side. He squared his little shoulders like he'd seen daddy do. "When I called you papa?" he finally asked in a whisper.

Draco paused a moment, unsure how to answer. He sighed and decided honesty was best, even if it made everything squirm and fidget inside him. "No, I was not mad," he said gently and smiled. He nodded in affirmation when Gabe's eyes –so much like his own, he mused with amazement—widened and he smiled hugely up at Draco. He really wanted Gabe to know how happy it made him but he didn't think he should go down that road without Harry. "Actually, your daddy and I wanted to talk to you about that. You aren't in trouble!" he hurried to add when Gabe's bottom lip trembled and he backed away slightly. Draco placed a hand lightly on Gabe's shoulder, "Alright?"

Gabe nodded and sniffled. "OK," he agreed quietly. He was _pretty_ sure he wasn't in trouble; daddy had already said he wasn't and now Mr. Malfoy said it too but he couldn't help it! Everyone seemed to be upset! Gabe sniffled again and grabbed Draco's hand as they left the kitchen, not seeing the warm expression in Draco's eyes at the gesture.

Hermione looked up as Draco and Gabe walked in, grinning widely as she noticed their joined hands. She peeked at Harry from the corner of her eye and noticed Harry watching them with wide, shiny eyes as his face pinked with emotion. She nodded to herself and turned to look at Harry, "Did you want me to go?" she asked quietly, nodding her head towards Draco and Gabe as they sat in a chair across from them. She desperately wanted to stay and see what happened –and maybe to help—but she'd respect Harry's wishes if he wanted her to leave them in privacy. She grinned when Gabe climbed into Draco's lap the moment the blonde sat down. It was hard holding back a laugh –or an embarrassingly girly coo—at the look of surprise and happiness on the blonde's face.

"No... well, maybe? I don't know," Harry looked to Draco and only got a shrug in response. He huffed and nearly made a rude gesture at the blonde. He didn't mind Hermione being present at all. "I guess not, but keep an ear out for Teddy?"

Hermione nodded and settled back with her tea, her eyes firmly on Harry. "Sure, not a problem, Harry." She continued to watch him as he focused on Gabe and Draco; her eyes narrowed in thought as she sipped her tea.

Harry smiled at her briefly before his attention was back on his son sitting with Draco. "Hey munchkin," he said softly and smiled reassuringly when Gabe looked at him with a slightly nervous expression. "Uhm," he paused, unsure how to start. He looked to Draco again and almost gave him a rude hand gesture again when the blonde only rolled his eyes at him.

"I already let him know I wasn't mad." Draco started.

"Ah," Harry said and stood, making his way over to the chair the two were sharing. He sat on the arm and ruffled Gabe's hair. "Didn't I say that?" Harry said with a small smile. Gabe nodded and looked between Harry and Draco. Harry shifted on the arm, unsure how to continue.

Draco huffed quietly and again rolled his eyes. "I was quite happy to hear it," he said quietly leaning down closer to Gabe as if to make it seem like it was a secret. Gabe gaped at him and then loudly whooped as he hugged Draco. Draco looked to Harry, clearly affected by the move, with warm silvery eyes. "I'm..." he paused and when Harry nodded vigorously he swallowed audibly and continued. He forgot all about Hermione as he leaned down again and whispered "I _am_ your papa." He resisted the urge to nervously fidget or bit his lip with every ounce of self restraint he had, watching Gabe for his reaction.

Gabe flinched back and stared at Draco with wide eyes before slowly turning his head to look at daddy, who nodded slowly in agreement. He didn't say anything and jumped from Mr. Malfoy's lap, running out of the room and up the stairs with Angus –who, Harry swore, gave him a glare as he followed his smallest person—hot on his heels. A door upstairs banged shut a moment later making them both flinch.

"Well," Harry sighed and slid down until he was draped comfortably across Draco's lap, his feet dangling over the other arm and his head leaning to the side to rest against the blonde's shoulder. "I did not expect _that_ reaction."

"What _did_ you expect?" Draco murmured, his eyes still on the doorway Gabe had run out of moments ago. He gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to sooth Harry as well as himself. He hadn't expected that reaction either. He felt a little nauseous, honestly, at the thought he might have let Gabe or Harry down in some way. He was trying to tell himself that wasn't Gabe's way of showing his displeasure but it was getting harder and harder to convince himself. He'd only been able to detect shock and confusion before Gabe had run off.

Harry gulped and took a few deep breaths, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit. He rested a hand on his stomach as he closed his eyes and kept breathing until he no longer felt like the room was spinning or he'd lose his dinner. "I don't know, but not that," Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed. "I was expecting a happy reaction or at the very worst, him to be angry. A temper tantrum," he added, almost wistfully. Gabe rarely had tantrums but he'd happily take one now. A soft throat clearing noise had Harry's eyes open and a blush on his face when he turned to look at Hermione once he realized the noise came from her. He'd completely forgotten she was there. He made to move, but a frown and Draco's firm grip kept him where he was.

"Harry," she said quietly, still getting used to seeing Draco act in such a way with Harry. She'd seen them together before, but the caring and soothing manner was new and she was happy to witness it. "I think he was just surprised. Give him a minute to digest it and go from there?"

Harry nodded reluctantly and sat up straighter a moment later when he heard tentative footsteps sneaking down the stairs, followed by the telltale click of dog nails on the wooden steps. He heard a muffled "shhh! Quiet Angus!" and smiled. How did Hermione always _know_ these things? He shared a hopeful glance with Draco before turning his attention back onto the doorway.

Teddy popped his head into the room, his hair a dark red. "What did you guys say to Gabe?" He asked with a scowl, trying not to yell. He was mad but he knew he wasn't allowed to yell at adults. Even if they deserved it. _So_ not fair.

Harry crooked a finger at Teddy and sighed softly with relief when Teddy came right over, even if the child had small fists planted on his hips and a scowl on his face. "We told him something important. Is he mad?"

Teddy's face morphed into confusion and his hair streaked bright yellow. "No, I don't think so. He just slammed his door and now he's in the back of his closet." Teddy reached down an absently stroked Angus. "Is he in trouble?" Teddy asked warily, not liking the thought one bit. Usually he would, but not if it made Gabe hide in his closet. "What did you tell him?" he asked, his hair fading to a mellow blue as he looked at each adult in the room.

"No, he's not in trouble. Uhm," Harry said, placing a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulder. He shared another look with Draco and shook his head as he shifted and knelt on the floor in front of Teddy. "We told him Draco is his papa." Harry paused to let Teddy digest the information and nodded when his hair flashed a matching white blonde a moment. He smiled; it was Teddy's way of showing understanding and acceptance. "Can you get him to come out?" he asked, after a moment's hesitation. Harry knew from experience he wouldn't be able to coax Gabe out until he was ready and dragging him out caused more problems than it solved.

Teddy shifted nervously. "I tried but he told me to..." he paused and bit his lip, looking down.

"What?"

Teddy paused, 100% sure Gabe _would_ be in trouble if he told dad Gabe had said "bugger off". "Uh, he said for me to go away," he improvised. His hair briefly flashed a bright pink, a smug feeling of pride welling up. He turned and ran over to aunt Hermione. "Aunt Mione! Can you?"

"Sure," Hermione said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she set her mug down and nodded. She stood and squared her shoulders, holding out her hand to Teddy as she waved her other hand in front of her, "Lead the way," she said with a smile.

Teddy grinned, quickly grabbing a few biscuits with his free hand and they made their way out of the room. Angus again followed behind with another look back at Harry.

"That dog just glared at me!" Harry cried indignantly, pointing after the retreating dog. "Twice!"

Draco snorted a laugh and dragged Harry back into his lap. "You're completely barmy," he said fondly as he nuzzled Harry's neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured into Harry's hair a moment later.

Harry spun around, "For what?" he demanded.

"All of... this." Draco waved a hand towards the stairs.

Harry stared at Draco for a long moment, unblinking and shocked. He didn't know which was more surprising; Draco apologizing or unnecessarily taking blame. He grabbed Draco's face with both hands and kissed him. "You're barmy," he mumbled against Draco's lips when he pulled back slightly. Before Draco could balk, or say something scathing no doubt, Harry hurried on. "It's _not_ your fault and I can't tell you how much that turns me on," he finished lowly.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"You," Harry sighed and ran a hand down Draco's chest. He snickered to himself; what an odd kink to discover. "Saying sorry and being all chivalrous and all that," Harry grinned and leaned into Draco. "I feel like a right randy bastard right now." He couldn't find it in himself to regret it even though it was really bad timing.

Draco laughed and grabbed Harry around the hips and pulled him closer. "Well, this is not the right time, but do remember it later, yeah?" he whispered, nipping at Harry's lips.

Harry nodded and whipped his head towards the stairs when multiple footsteps –and clicking toenails—could be heard coming down the stairs. He moved to the armrest again just as Gabe shuffled back into the room. Draco felt pleased, an indescribable flush of warmth going through him, that Gabe had his stuffed blue dragon clamped under one small arm. Gabe looked at Harry miserably and started to cry quietly before running over and climbing into Harry's lap, nearly knocking him over in the process. Harry braced himself with one arm and hugged Gabe tightly with the other. "Alright, love?"

Gabe nodded and sniffled loudly, leaning back from daddy's shoulder and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. (Draco winced but didn't say anything.) "Yeah, sorry daddy. Sorry... papa," he said with a small watery smile. When Papa smiled back, Gabe relaxed more against daddy. He didn't mean to run away but he didn't want to cry in front of Mr. Malfoy –no, papa!—and daddy! He wasn't a baby anymore, but he _did_ hide in his closet so maybe he wasn't as big as he wanted to be. He sighed and tried to calm down so he would stop crying.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened there, munchkin?" Harry asked quietly, running a hand over Gabe's hair before resting his cheek on the top of Gabe's head.

Gabe sniffled and shifted so he could look up at daddy, his small dark eyebrows drawn together slightly. "I was confused. Then I was scared. Then I got mad," he said quickly, a slight scowl on his small face before it vanished. "But then I got really happy." He shrugged as if it were obvious.

Draco leaned forward, brushing a lock of dark hair out of Gabe's eyes. "Why were you scared?" he asked softly. Everything else he could understand, but he couldn't imagine what could have scared Gabe since he seemed genuinely happy about it now.

Gabe bit his lip and shook his head. He didn't want to say why he got scared. Daddy said papa left, even thought he didn't know about him, he was scared it would happen again. He shifted in daddy's lap so he could hug papa with one arm. He didn't want papa to leave again so he was going to be really good.

Harry shared a look with Hermione and sighed. "Alright, you don't have to say why, but will you tell me later?" He asked quietly, hoping only Gabe heard him. Gabe nodded slowly. "Alright, so..." Harry ran a hand through his hair and breathed out slowly. "Why were you mad?"

Gabe surprised everyone by giggling. "Aunt Hermione told me why you didn't tell me before," he said instead of answering, though Harry figured it explained exactly why he was upset. Gabe placed his small hand on daddy's and looked at him solemnly. "It's OK, daddy." He had been so mad, he kicked his bed. He didn't like that daddy and papa hadn't told him. He didn't know how long papa had been visiting but it felt like a long time. Aunt Hermione was smart and told Gabe a secret; adults get scared sometimes too and they don't share certain things right away.

Harry laughed and hugged Gabe tightly. "You stinker," he said fondly and loosened his hold. "So, now that that is all out of the way..." he paused and raised a questioning eyebrow. By Gabe's bright expression and big smile, he could guess but he wanted to hear it out loud.

Gabe giggled again and fiddled with Tony, his dragon. "I'm happy," he said shyly to Draco, "that you're my papa." He'd have to ask why it took him so long to visit but for now he was just happy.

Draco nodded mutely, taking a moment to swallow past the lump in his throat. "You do realize," he said hoarsely and cleared his throat, "I'm your actual papa?"

"Yeah," Gabe said cheekily and rolled his eyes, giggling. He moved Tony up and down so his wings would flap before giving his attention back to papa. "Daddy told me about that." He turned to look at papa closely. "We have the same eyes," he said matter-of-factly, his nose nearly touched papa's as he leaned in to peer into his eyes. A pretend papa wouldn't look like him. He leaned back and continued to play with his dragon, squeezing it and giggling when it roared.

"Yes," Draco murmured, "we do." He looked to Harry and blinked when he saw his green eyes were wet again and he was gently running a hand over Gabe's hair. He cleared his throat and tried a smile when Gabe looked at him again. Harry was still fighting tears –and losing, Draco saw with dismay as one escaped and ran down his cheek—and caressing Gabe's unruly hair so Draco figured it was up to him to relay the other piece of news. "How would you like it if I lived here?"

Hermione smiled and made herself sit still, hoping the family across from her would continue to ignore her. She was thrilled. Gabe looked like Christmas came early as he nodded eagerly and bounced in place. "Really?" he asked excitedly. A whole together family was the best news. Ever! Maybe even better than his birthday _and_ Christmas combined…

Draco grinned. "Really. Your daddy asked me earlier." Gabe was smart enough he didn't feel the need to add the obvious "and I said yes".

Gabe pumped a fist in the air with a gleeful shout. "Yeah!" He looked to daddy for affirmation and repeated the action when he saw daddy nod with a happy grin. "Wait," he paused in his bouncing and gave Draco a narrow look that nearly had the blonde laughing. "Why?" he asked, giving papa a wry look. He was super happy papa would stay with them, not just visit, but he wasn't sure if it would be good for daddy or not.

Draco tried not to gape. "What do you mean 'why'? I want to." He made a show of looking around the room, as if he highly approved and wouldn't possibly want to live elsewhere.

Gabe giggled and covered his mouth before leaning into Draco's ear to whisper, "Because you like daddy?"

Draco nodded, letting a small smile show. "Yes," he leaned over and poked a finger softly into Gabe's belly, getting a round of giggles from the little boy. He stage whispered, "I do like your daddy, and you. Teddy, as well." Gabe clapped his hands and bounced happily. Draco made a show of looking around before leaning in to whisper again. "Even Angus!" Gabe broke into fresh giggles when Angus perked his ears up at the sound of his name and made a soft 'woof'ing noise.

Gabe hugged daddy tightly before sliding off his lap and running from the room again, shouting "I'm gonna tell Teddy!" He ran up the stairs, shouting "Teddy!" as he went. He couldn't wait to tell Teddy!

Draco sagged in his chair and rested a hand on Harry's knee as he looked up. "Merlin, that was..." he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what that was other than a roller coaster –he hated those muggle contraptions, but it was an apt analogy—of emotions. "Harry, love?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

Harry blinked before his eyes focused on Draco and he smiled brightly. "Yeah, better than I imagined."

Hermione cleared her throat before Harry could lean down and start snogging the blonde, the intent clear by the way he was leaning and the look in his eyes. She laughed when both men looked at her in surprise; those gits both completely forgot her! "I think I'll head home..." she said and got up with a chuckle. She crossed the room and kissed them both on the cheek before she stood with a smile. "I'm glad you finally got your heads out of your arses," she said with a wave and left, stepping through the floo before they could respond.

Harry glared after his friend, muttering as he stared at the fireplace after the flames had died down. "Cheeky witch," he mumbled and glared when Draco laughed. "She said _heads_ and _arses_, that means the both of us, you git," he grumped and smacked the blonde, less than playfully.

Draco sobered and glared up at Harry, "I heard her; it was still funny." He grinned and slid a hand up Harry's thigh, watching as Harry's lips parted and his eyes darkened. "So," he said as he drew small circles on the lightly twitching thigh, "when should I get my stuff?"

Harry blinked owlishly, his mind trying to keep up. "How much stuff do you have?" Harry asked quietly after pausing to think for a bit, imagining Draco trying to bring the entire contents of Malfoy Manor with him. Merlin, just his closets alone would probably fill the house.

Draco snorted at Harry's horrified expression. "Mostly just some personal items... some clothes..." he trailed off as Harry's eyes continued to get wider. He huffed. "What?"

"Just 'some clothes'," Harry deadpanned. "You've been here, you know what kind of space I have."

Draco snorted again and shook his head, ticking off each point on a finger as he spoke. "First, I don't have _that_ much. Second, there's tons of storage here and lastly? You're a wizard, love, you can always expand."

Harry grinned sheepishly, dropping his eyes for a moment. "Oh, right," he said quietly and slid off the chair and stretched. He didn't miss the way Draco's eyes settled on the gap between his jeans and his shirt. "Did you mean to go now?" he asked, not at all bothered that he sounded hopeful. Now that Draco had agreed, he wanted the blonde here as soon as humanly possible. He already felt like it'd been too long since he should've been there…

Draco stood and nodded. "I should. Sooner I get it done..." he trailed off and dragged Harry to him, claiming his mouth swiftly. He sighed with pleasured content when Harry pressed closer, easily molding himself to Draco's front. He reluctantly pulled away but didn't release his hold on Harry's hips just yet. "The sooner I can return." He pecked another kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth and stepped back and apparated with a wink at Harry.

Gabe ran back in the room, his head whipping around in search of something. "Papa!"

Harry smiled, thrilled Gabe was adapting so easily. "Sorry, love. You just missed him; he went to get some of his things. What's up, munchkin?"

"Oh," Gabe fidgeted again, his fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "I wanna ask something…"

Harry cocked his head slightly and squatted down in front of Gabe. "You can ask me."

"Uhm, OK. I was telling Teddy and we was wondering if papa was gonna share our room?"

Harry blinked at the wide silvery grey gaze and slowly shook his head. When Gabe relaxed and grinned, he realized they _didn't_ want Draco in their room. He swallowed a laugh and hung his head in mock disappointment. "I've got to share _my_ room with him." Gabe was quite aware they had plenty of rooms in the house, meaning no one _had_ to share if they didn't want to but it was nicer not to be alone if they didn't have to be. Harry actually expected Teddy to be demanding his own room soon.

Gabe patted Harry's shoulder, trying to console his daddy. Sharing a room wasn't so bad, except when you had to share toys or when Teddy tried to mess up his bed on _purpose_. He was pretty sure he even saw Teddy putting his stuffed dragon by his bum when he farted. "But then you can have sleepovers!" He smiled up at daddy. He was sure papa would snuggle daddy and help when he had bad dreams. He didn't know why daddy's face got all pink but he shrugged and tried his best to make daddy feel better. "And I bet he reads good bedtime stories."

Harry nodded and hummed thoughtfully as he nibbled the inside of his cheek to keep inappropriate giggles or comments at bay. "Indeed," he agreed and scooped Gabe into a hug. He tried not to squeeze too hard but apparently wasn't successful when Gabe squeaked and started to wiggle out of his arms with loud protests. "Sorry, love," he murmured and loosened his hold. "I'm really glad you're happy, I was scared you'd be mad at me."

Gabe huffed and crossed his arms over his small chest. "I was mad at you, daddy. But aunt Hermione said you didn't say before cause papa just got here and didn't know if he wanted to _be_ a papa." Gabe paused and scrunched his face up in confusion. "He was already a papa, how could he not wanna be one?"

Harry could only shrug. Gabe had a very good point but he wasn't about trying to explain the complicated shit that comes with being an adult at times. "Well, I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore. Are you…" he paused and looked closely at his son. "mad at Draco?"

Gabe sighed and his arms flopped down. He didn't know how to explain how he felt towards papa the first moments so he just shrugged. "Not anymore." He beamed a smile at Harry a moment later. "I got my papa now, so I can't be mad." Gabe shifted and angled closer to Harry, cupping his hand around Harry's ear and whispered. "Will he be Teddy's papa too?" he leaned back and nibbled his bottom lip nervously as he waited for daddy to answer. Teddy used to have a mum but she died so he only had daddy since her and his first daddy died. He thought it would be great if Teddy had Mr. Malfoy for a papa too. Then they be super, realer, closer brothers!

Harry blinked at Gabe a moment. "Did Teddy ask that?"

"Nope," Gabe shook his head and whispered again. "_I_ was wonderin'. I know Teddy had a mum, but then we'd be realer brothers if we both had papa."

Harry's eyes prickled again and he had to look away for a moment to set his wobbly emotions under control. The things his son said! Merlin… He pulled Gabe into his lap and ran a hand over his dark hair. "Well, we'll ask Teddy first and then Draco. I think it would be brilliant, too." He briefly wondered if he should ask Draco first, but it was hard to resist the huge silvery eyes of his son looking up at him with hope and a little determination. Merlin help him. He leaned back to yell for Teddy but he shuffled into the room from around the corner before Harry could even open his mouth. He wagged a finger at Teddy, "You little stinker, listening in."

Teddy grinned unabashedly and bounced on the balls of his feet. "I didn't wanna miss anything good. What did you want me for?" he asked, still bouncing. He didn't want to say he felt slightly left out when he heard about Mr. Malfoy being Gabe's papa –his real papa—but he didn't want dad to get upset. His dad always got upset about stuff like that, even though he tried real hard to hide it, and Teddy was sure he'd probably start crying –if his watery eyes and pink cheeks were anything to go by.

"Well, Gabe was wondering something…" Harry trailed off and poked Gabe, urging him to speak.

"Uhm, well, Teddy… you know that, uhm, about papa…" Gabe mumbled then paused and waited for Teddy to nod. He stared at Teddy's now pale, white blonde hair and smiled. "Did you wanna share?"

Teddy's hair streaked blue. "Share what, bub?" He'd only heard whispering, not what they were actually saying so he was confused about what Gabe was talking about.

"My papa!" Gabe hopped off Harry's lap and ran over to grab Teddy's hand. "It's not the same as a mum, but…" Gabe paused and looked back at Harry, feeling lost for words. Sometimes it really stunk being 3 and having a limited vocabulary. He huffed and stomped his foot with frustration. "We could share."

Teddy looked at Gabe with surprise. Share a papa? He felt an irrational urge to hug his annoying little brother so he did, making sure to give him a quick noogie before letting go. "Sure, that'd be cool, I guess," he said, trying to sound cool and unaffected. Now he knew why dad was looking all weepy; he'd never seen his dad look like that before but he'd seen other people looking weepy and crying. Aunt Hermione, mostly. She cried a lot. Usually when she was really happy. So, maybe it was OK to let the tears come if dad was and it was happy tears? He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Even if we are sharing a papa, I don't wanna have to share my room." He said, turning and looking at dad, and referring to Mr. Malfoy. He was getting too old to share with Gabe but he'd wait to ask for his own room until Gabe wouldn't cry like a little baby about it. He could probably deal until Gabe was in school too. Real school, not that baby school he went to and doodled all day.

Gabe nodded vigorously. "Nope," he giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. "Papa and daddy are gonna share."

Harry grinned and tried to mock a pout at Teddy. "That's right," he said when Teddy looked at him to elaborate.

"Is that because he's new, daddy?" Gabe asked Harry, his brows scrunched slightly in thought.

"Hmm?"

"Is it because papa is new to our house that you are gonna share?" Gabe asked again.

"Uhm, no, but that's a good idea. It'll help him get used to our spooky, drafty house."

Teddy and Gabe nodded at the same time. Dad was great with heating charms, there were more fireplaces than they could count and they each had thick comforters for the winter time but sometimes you could still hear wind whistling and howling through cracks in the creepy old house. Sometimes they all piled together for a nap and it was toasty warm no matter how cold it was outside.

Draco's trunks floated out of the floo, twin whoops of delight coming from the boys when they saw them float and dance into the room. Harry tried not to gape at the number of them coming though... he'd stopped counting at 10. "Merlin," he muttered under his breath and waited for Draco to follow his many, many trunks.

Finally, with a flourish that made both boys giggle, Draco stepped out of the floo with a grin on his face. "See? Not that much, darling," he said to Harry in simpering tone.

"Not that much?" Harry repeated, trying to ignore the 'darling'. He just wasn't sure if Draco was mocking him or not with the pet name. "Over a dozen, love."

"Well, like I said; not that much," Draco grinned and swept over to place a quick kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. When Gabe and Teddy both said 'ewww' he spun around and managed to smack a loud kiss on Gabe's cheek before Teddy took off running, giggling his bum off as he went. Angus chased after Teddy with a bark before doubling back, knocking Draco over with his paws on the blonde's thighs and licked a long, wet kiss up Draco's cheek.

"Ha ha!" Gabe crowed as papa wiped off Angus' wet kiss with a slight moue of disgust. He giggled; Angus did have really wet kisses.

Harry was still standing still, staring as he tried to absorb what he'd just seen. He was grinning like a fool, of course, but pleasantly surprised to see Draco interacting with the boys –and even Angus—in such a carefree, fun way. He shivered slightly; it was rather sexy. "Well, it's been a long day, time for bed!" he called happily, earning twin groans from Gabe and Teddy. He didn't add that they'd already surpassed 'bedtime' by about 10 minutes.

"But da-ad!" Teddy hollered from the top of the stairs.

"Bedtime!" Harry repeated and grabbed Gabe around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Say goodnight to papa," he said quietly, feeling warmth go through him as he said it.

"G'night, papa," Gabe said shyly and leaned out of Harry's grip enough to pat Draco on the cheek. "You come too?" he asked, hoping papa would come up as well.

"Sure," Draco said easily and followed the pair as they made their way upstairs. As they went up the many stairs, Gabe chattered happily about their normal bedtime routines. Draco nodded and hummed in all the right spots, already knowing most of the routine, but his mind was mostly focused on watching Harry's arse as they climbed the stairs. He glanced back at Gabe and wiggled his fingers in a small wave.

"Oh! And we only get baths when we're dirty," Gabe said with a sly look at daddy. He didn't think daddy had been listening, since his eyes had that unfocused look they get when daddy thinks about stuff.

"You do too, munchkin!" Harry said with a grin and poked Gabe in the side. He got a squealing giggle for his troubles and smiled at his son. "But I give you an E for effort, my little sneaky snake."

Gabe beamed and bounced in Harry's arms. "Yay! But, uhm, papa?" When he saw Draco nod in question, he toyed nervously with daddy's sleeve. "Uhm, would you read my story?"

Draco nodded with a smile. He peeked a look at Harry, unsure if he'd be upset or not but relaxed at the happy, encouraging smile on Harry's face. He didn't want to over step his bounds but he nearly ached with the chance to bond with Gabe and fit into their routines. "I'd be honored," he finally said when he was sure he could speak properly. He'd already overheard quite a few of Gabe's favorite stories and prepared himself; Gabe almost always requested funny voices and sound effects.

**~*O*~**

Draco eyed his trunks critically, lips pursed slightly and his arms folded across his chest casually. He really didn't see what the fuss was about. They weren't _all_ filled with clothes. He'd only brought essentials. Nearly a dozen trunks worth, but honestly; he was _moving in_. He let himself feel the silly thrill, closing his eyes and enjoying it for a moment, before sighing and getting back on task. These trunks might be able to unpack themselves, but he didn't trust his spell work enough to entrust his Italian, hand-made leather shoes and various silk robes and shirts to them. He might be lazy at times but he wasn't careless.

He was nearly buried in Harry's closet, easily fitting most of his clothes inside. Harry, of course, didn't own nearly as many clothes as Draco did and he made a mental note to alter that. Maybe not more clothes, but Harry definitely needed better ones. He would never again complain about muggle jeans –they did do amazing things for Harry's arse—but he thought there should be more than that in one's wardrobe. He eyed a woefully outdated set of dress robes and resisted shuddering or rolling his eyes. He shrunk and set the now empty trunk aside and happily dug into one full of carefully packed shoes.

Harry eased into his –no, _their_—room, easing the door closed slowly to avoid the squeak since he didn't want to alert Draco to his presence yet. He smirked when he felt the silencing wards snap into place. Even if the boys were asleep, it was liberating to know they wouldn't be heard. Just in case... He watched with an amused expression as Draco hummed a muggle song and filled his closet. He happily watched as Draco bent and shifted, crawling on his knees on occasion to sort and place his shoes on the bottom. He crept closer, avoiding all the boards that creaked and groaned by instinct and years of habit. He was only a foot away when Draco slowly turned his head. Harry smirked when surprise flashed across Draco's face but it was quickly covered by mock annoyance.

"_Must_ you sneak up and perv on me, Potter?" Draco asked airily, fighting a blush from the naked look of _want_ on Harry's face. He didn't know why he'd had the urge to turn, but he'd nearly scared the piss out of himself when he saw Harry standing barely a foot away, his eyes dark and focused on his bent over arse. He hadn't heard him enter the room or even approach. He was thrilled to see the lust but he did have unpacking to do yet.

"I must," Harry agreed easily and draped himself over Draco's back, his hands burying into the pale blonde hair lightly as he kissed and nipped at the back of Draco's neck and shoulders. "I am a right perv, you should know that, love," he mumbled in between wet, open mouth kisses up Draco's neck and ear.

Draco shivered lightly as he snorted quietly with amusement, reaching behind himself to run a hand over Harry's hips and back. "I do know that, pleased to know it..." he murmured and closed the nearest trunk with a spell. He shifted, sliding Harry around until the dark haired man was laying across his lap. "I suppose I can finish that later." He tightened the arms circling Harry's waist and kissed a line up Harry's jaw to behind his ear.

"Capitol idea," Harry mumbled and leaned up to press their lips together. He didn't hold back the soft moan when Draco immediately started sliding his hands along Harry's back and arse. He arched up into Draco, feeling lust shoot through him in a nearly dizzying spike when he felt Draco squeeze and knead his arse through his jeans. "Fuck," he said in a breathless whisper when he found himself rather suddenly naked, but still perched on Draco's lap.

"Exactly," Draco husked, aimlessly throwing his wand in the vicinity of the nightstand. He sucked and nibbled on Harry's collarbone, smirking when Harry's head flopped bonelessly to give him more room. He didn't voice the grunt he wanted to make when he stood with Harry, who was now wrapped around him and wiggling sinuously. He wasn't sure when Harry had moved but he wasn't going to complain since it brought their erections ever so close together. He gracefully fell onto the bed, pinning Harry under him. He peered down at a flushed and panting Harry and smiled softly. He cupped Harry's cheek but any tender thoughts flew right out of his mind when Harry tilted his head and sucked his thumb into his hot, wet mouth with a soft, guttural moan. "Fuck," he breathed, eyes wide and intently focused on Harry's mouth and tongue working his thumb. He groaned and pulled his thumb out with a wet _pop!_, nearly laughing when Harry looked up at him with a disappointed pout. He'd rather Harry's talents weren't wasted on his thumb...

Harry was ready to complain until a better idea popped into his head, like a sexual epiphany. He quickly reached out and grabbed Draco by the belt loops –why was the git still dressed?!—to bring the man up to his level and in a quick move had the pants open and his hard cock out and in his hand. He made a triumphant noise and with a slight realignment, replaced Draco's small thumb with his much larger cock. He sighed happily, earning an annoying chuckle from Draco, and focused on taking Draco deep and hard. He moved his hands up to grab Draco's arse and pull, bringing the man down further so he could get more down his throat. He worked his tongue as best he could, dragging and licking underneath as he pulled back. He groaned, enjoying the heavy warmth. He smirked as best he could around his mouthful when Draco voiced a long, shuddering moan. He resumed his task, bobbing and wiggling his head in earnest. He nearly pouted again when Draco forcefully pulled himself out of Harry's mouth. "What?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Merlin, Harry," Draco muttered, trying to catch his breath. He didn't think he'd ever seen Harry so... intense before. He was always passionate and very willing but rarely did he act like he'd go insane or die if he didn't have Draco in his mouth before. It was insanely erotic even if it was puzzling. "I'm not complaining, love, but I'd rather be in you when I come," he husked and shimmied down Harry's body. He ignored Harry's hard, leaking cock for the moment as he gently ran his hands under Harry's thighs. He chuckled softly again when Harry eagerly lifted his legs, pressing his knees into his chest, using his hands to hold his legs in place and looked at Draco with lusty anticipation. "Merlin," he repeated and shook his head in bemusement. When Harry wiggled his hips tantalizingly in front of his face, he smirked and started his oral attack on Harry's twitching, tight ring of muscle. He shifted his hips off the bed slightly, the urge to rut against the mattress was almost impossible to ignore when Harry was making the most deliciously wanton noises. He alternated with pointed pokes and flat licks, knowing how it drove Harry crazy. He wondered if Harry no longer worried about Draco rimming him or if he was just that far gone to care.

"Fuck! Good. Done," Harry panted, his hands reaching down to drag Draco's wicked mouth away from his arse. "Now," he commanded, hoping Draco wouldn't hesitate. He must have looked as desperate as he felt because Draco only nodded, leaned in for a kiss –no doubt feeling a lusty thrill when Harry didn't even blink at the action—as he slicked his cock with a wandless lubrication charm and slid inside him in one smooth move. Harry's legs twitched down to perch on Draco's hips as he groaned lowly. "So good," he mumbled, his muscles clenching around Draco with the pleasurable burn he loved.

Draco wasn't proud of the squeaking grunt he made when Harry bucked against him, Harry's thighs squeezing along his hips, but luckily he was sure Harry was lost in his own world of orgasmic bliss he didn't notice. How was he supposed to stay in complete control when surrounded with such tight, heat and Harry writhing around like snake in heat? Even though he knew Harry loved seeing him shake apart, he needed some rational thought so he didn't just pound away like an animal in heat. He shifted his hips when Harry started to wiggle and arch into Draco, fully aware Harry was losing patience with his continued stillness. He gripped Harry's hips with both hands, trying to still the man's movements. "One minute, love," he said softly. Harry pouted but nodded his understanding. He ran his hands up and down Harry's chest, flicking his pert nibbles softly and dragging his blunt nails over the twitching muscles of Harry's stomach. He pressed his chest against Harry's and was immediately pulled down by a hand behind his neck and kissed passionately. He pulled away after long moments. "Hold on," he instructed with a wicked smirk and didn't hold back a chuckle when Harry did just that; one hand flew up to the headboard and the other settled on Draco's hip, the fingers fluttering and teasing the skin there. He nodded and started rocking his hips hard and fast, knowing it was exactly what Harry wanted.

Harry grunted and tried to keep up with Draco's movements, but he was just barely able to hold on to the blonde. "Oh," he gasped and moaned, loving the pace and arching up into Draco, crying out when the shift had Draco slamming right into his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head and he could only pant and moan as Draco moved fluidly above him. He managed to warn Draco, in a slightly choked voice, he was about to come. At least, he was pretty sure he did; he was mostly just moaning and chanting Draco's name. He felt Draco's hand move and grab his hips as he circled and grinded his hips in the way that always had Harry seeing stars.

"Harry," Draco panted through clenched teeth. He rarely allowed himself to orgasm before Harry if he could help it, mostly just so he wasn't distracted away from watching Harry writhe and thoroughly embrace the pleasure. He'd already heard Harry's strangled warnings and could only hope Harry would tumble into oblivious pleasure soon because he didn't think he could hold out much longer. He'd long ago got over the sense of embarrassment that Harry could get him so worked up, they rarely lasted long; mostly because Harry never lasted any longer. He watched Harry twitch and moan under him and nearly sighed with relief when his dark head went back with a screaming moan as he came, decorating his chest and stomach with come. He didn't slow his pace, eagerly fucking Harry through his orgasm and finally his own.

Harry's legs wound around Draco, settling comfortably over the swell of the blonde's arse. He tightened his hold when Draco shifted. "Not yet," he mumbled, feeling wonderfully dazed and damn near floating. He sighed happily when Draco immediately stilled, even if he shifted slightly so his weight wasn't on Harry fully. He rolled his eyes. He lost count how many times he'd told the blonde he was never squished under Draco's weight; he wasn't even all that heavy, really. For all his height –and amazing physique—Draco never seemed overbearing when laying limp and sated on top of Harry. He nuzzled into a sweaty, pale neck and licked lazily. He hummed pleasantly; Draco always tasted so good. He absently noted Draco trying to reach his wand without trying to move and smirked.

Draco pulled back from Harry slightly, wondering why the man was smirking now. He felt a slightly cool tingle dance across his skin and rolled his eyes. Of course the clever bastard has perfected a wandless cleaning charm. He smiled and kissed the tip of Harry's nose affectionately. "That'll do for now, love, but we're taking a very long, very hot shower in the morning."

Harry nodded, holding back a yawn. That sounded wonderful. He heard Draco chuckle as much as he felt it reverberate through his chest. He didn't know what was funny but in a few more moments he didn't care as he drifted off to sleep, happily caged under Draco's warm, soothing weight.

~*O*~

"Hermione," Draco said, trying to hide the surprise at seeing the witch puttering around his kitchen first thing in the morning.

Hermione turned from pouring her tea. "Morning Draco," she chirped and handed the blonde a mug. She grinned when he took it with a pleased smile, her grin grew when his eyes dropped to look at the mug. The blonde's pleased smile morphed into one of shock and she watched as he started to blink rapidly. She held back a wince when she saw his fingers go white around the mug, hoping he didn't shatter it. Of course, she was hoping for something a bit more overt but teary eyes and a stunned smile was probably the most she'd get out of the man at the moment. "Is it big enough?" she asked casually, pointing her chin towards the mug now clenched tightly in both of Draco's hands. She'd noticed he favored large mugs, obnoxiously large even; he'd rarely finish a mug with less than two reheating charms.

Draco nodded, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat and trying not to blubber in front of Hermione. He liked the witch, but some things you just didn't do in front of other people. He focused his traitorously tearing eyes on the massive mug in his hands. It was one from those hideous novelty shops where you can paint your own design and they fire it into the poor unsuspecting porcelain for eternity. His thumb traced the word 'Papa', carefully painted in a bright blue by a child's hand and he forced a lungful of air out of his body. "Yes," he finally managed.

"Gabe made it," Hermione pointed out, needlessly. She could tell Draco was already aware of that fact. It was obviously painted by a child, even though she'd helped guide Gabe's hand a little. She beamed up at Draco. "He was very proud of himself. He spelled it properly all on his own."

Draco smiled, his thumb still absently tracing over the painted words. "It's perfect," he said with a decisive nod. Merlin, he was nowhere near under control yet and Hermione was now making herself comfortable at the small table. "When?" was all he could get out safely without choking up or sounding like an utter prat. He knew Hermione wouldn't judge him –hell, she'd be more upset if he didn't react at all—but it was second nature to have his guard up around anyone else but Harry anymore.

"We went this morning," she said with a smirk. "You do realize it's nearly noon?"

Draco blinked and had the grace to give her a sheepish smile. "I didn't. Thank you for looking after the boys."

"You're welcome," Hermione said and waved a hand but smiling nonetheless. "It's never really any trouble. Gabe was practically vibrating with excitement. I had to distract him from jumping in your room this morning."

"Ah," Draco said, thankful all over again for Hermione. He took a long sip of the cooling tea and sighed happily. Harry and Hermione were the only people that could make his tea properly without needing instructions. "Thank you again. So, was this the distraction?" he said and raised his mug.

Hermione chuckled. "Not really, no. Gabe wanted to do that when we got to the shop today. He saw the shop yesterday and really wanted to make a bowl for Angus," she said with a grin.

"Well," Draco drawled, happy despite his bland tone, "glad I rank slightly above the dog."

Hermione giggled and nodded. "You should be honored, not many people do," she said cheekily. "Right, well, the boys are upstairs, probably reading." She paused and cocked her head slightly and her grin was back. "Never mind, they're in watching telly."

"Oh, is that... alright?" Draco asked, completely lost and unsure. He was going to have to adapt to living with three people now. He nearly paled; he didn't regret his discussion but he wished he'd eased into this slower. He'd practically lived here for weeks, but now it just seemed different. More _real_. He was rarely here at this time on weekdays, so he really didn't know if telly was allowed. Weekends, sure. Weeknights, absolutely.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Sure, they're watching something educational," she said with a small shrug. "I'm going to head out now," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Tell Harry I said hi, yeah?"

Draco nodded and waved as she walked out to the garden to apparate away. He sagged against the counter, his eyes firmly on his mug. He let his eyes tear this time and wrapped both hands around the pottery. He didn't know which part got to him the most; Gabe's complete acceptance of him being his papa or the completely sweet, innocent gesture that handcrafted things implied. He hadn't bothered as a child, though he wanted to. He'd seen the disdain on his mother's face the time they watched a child hand his mum a handcrafted card. He'd been crestfallen and hid the card he'd made and hadn't tried to do so again.

Well, he was going to treasure this forever. He took another sip and curled his hand around the mug to hold it protectively to his chest. He pushed open the door to the lounge and greeted his new little roommates with a happy wave. Twin calls of "morning!" rang out before both boys' attention again went to the telly. He grinned and settled between them, his own attention quickly drawn to the telly.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language. _

_I apologize it took so damn long to get this chapter up. Busy, lazy and a bitchy muse are to blame. Maybe worth the wait? Many thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Don't be shy; share!  
_

_Warnings: the usual. Slashy smut. Language.  
_

_Enjoy! :))  
_

* * *

Draco made his way into the house, weary but excited to be home. He absently undid his robe, flopping it over a chair carelessly, and stood in the hallway with a frown growing on his face.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

He sighed, feeling oddly bereft. In the few short weeks since moving in, he'd come to look forward to the enthusiastic greetings he'd get when he got home from work. Both boys, Harry and even Angus would all rush over and he'd get hugs and kisses -mostly from Harry- and he'd feel like a hero just because he walked in the door. A small moue of disappointment settled on his face as he looked about, now that he was completely sure no one was home. He checked the time, another frown on his face. Both boys were out for the summer and he silently hoped Harry wasn't still springing 'birthday surprises' on Gabe. He rolled his eyes, even if he didn't exactly disagree with the practice. Gabe's birthday party had been absolute, controlled chaos but he'd enjoyed the nearly constant grin on his little face and happy whoops of joy as he opened his presents. He didn't really enjoy the large, loud gathering of children, but it wasn't hard to endure for Gabe's sake. Surprisingly.

Draco perked up for a moment when he heard the floo. It didn't last long though, since he knew it wouldn't be Harry and the boys. Rarely did Harry take the boys through the floo; last time he tried while holding both boys, he'd nearly fallen. He sauntered into the main room anyway, just in case it was indeed his boys tumbling out of it. He arranged his face into a welcoming expression, not too enthusiastic in case it wasn't Harry and the boys, and he waited to see who'd step through.

"Hermione," he drawled in greeting, at once pleased and disappointed.

Hermione smirked, carefully brushing herself off. "No need to pout, Draco," she chuckled, easily deciphering Draco's rather pinched expression. "I'm guessing Harry and the boys aren't about?" she asked, looking around before giving Draco her full attention.

Draco shook his head, fighting the pout she accused him of. "No," he said and turned on his heel, heading into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Good," Hermione said with a quick nod and followed after the blonde. "I wanted to see you, anyway. Handy you're alone. Oh, and yes please," she responded sitting down and watching as Draco moved about the kitchen as he made tea. She smiled, unable to help herself. It was rather adorable that Draco picked up Harry's mugglish ways of making tea. She didn't comment though, knowing the man would stop and start waving his wand about. Her smile grew when Draco pulled out her favorite mug along with his large 'Papa' mug. If she didn't know the man so well now, she'd be surprised at his sentimental tendencies.

Draco carefully slid a mug in front of Hermione and settled into the chair across from her. "What did you want to see me about?" he asked, pleased he sounded casual. Over the months he spent around the witch, he was having a difficult time keeping things from her. It was rather annoying to have the clever witch see right through him; he'd only just gotten used to Harry -and the boys- being able to do it. He blew on his tea and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Harry." Hermione said simply and sipped her tea after she cast a gentle cooling charm.

Draco's mug paused as he went to take another sip. "What about him?" he asked, his palms getting damp. He'd already gotten The Speech from Hermione and as far as he knew they were indecently happy together. They argued from time to time, nothing near as volatile as back in Hogwarts, but they always made up and never did it in front of the boys. He swallowed thickly, truly fearing Hermione somehow knew about the small box tucked into his robe in the hallway and was going to demand he not go through with it. Or demand he stop pussy-footing around and do it _now_.

Hermione pursed her lips slightly, now unsure how much she should say. "Has he... told you anything?" she asked instead.

"Such as?" Draco asked, confused. The last thing they spoke about was a vet appointment for Angus and that certainly wouldn't cause such a reaction from Hermione.

Hermione sighed and rolled her mug between her palms, regretting that she'd said anything. If Harry hasn't told him, -_if_ she was right and there was something to tell- what gave her the right to? "Have you noticed anything... different about Harry?" she asked, ignoring the narrowed silver gaze.

"I have," Draco admitted quietly after glaring at Hermione for a long moment. He knew she meant to say something else. Not to mention how annoying it was to get a question answered with a question. He had indeed noticed little things... most didn't even worry him but he did notice.

Hermione nodded, expecting as much. "And what do you think about that?" she asked, nibbling the inside of her cheek.

Draco paused for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said, his voice tinged with annoyance. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Yes," Hermione blurted before she could think better of it. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "But no."

Draco scoffed and leaned back in his chair, giving her a strange look. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" he asked. He remembered a time he'd enjoy seeing the witch in such a state and wondered when the hell his life changed so much; now he only wanted to comfort Hermione and help.

Hermione glared, but it wasn't as harsh as it would have been if she hadn't heard amusement in Draco's voice. "Look, I really shouldn't have said anything but now that I have..." she trailed off with a huff and smoothed the hair back from her temples with her fingers. "I've seen Harry like this. Once before." She gave him a strange look, a pointed 'figure it out' kind of look as she stood abruptly and before Draco could say another word, she'd disapparated with a crack.

"Well, that wasn't weird or anything," Draco said aloud to the empty kitchen. He sighed and picked up her mug and put both in the sink. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and his ankles and pondered Hermione's parting words. He found himself a bit embarrassed to have a decided lack of knowledge about Harry's past. He hadn't a clue what Hermione meant. With a resigned sigh, he wandered into the sitting room and clicked on the telly. He'd become quite enamored of the blasted thing and he could use the background noise.

Draco was halfway through one of the many DVDs they'd amassed when he heard thumping and muffled voices on the front step. He didn't hide his excited grin as he swiftly stood, turning the telly off before dropping the remote onto the coffee table and hurrying to the door. He grinned when the door swung open forcefully and he had an armful of little boys a moment later. He hugged them both tightly and ruffled their matching heads of dark hair.

"Papa!" Gabe yelled happily, squeezing papa's arm. "We had ice cream!" he said happily. He gave a sheepish smile when he remembered, too late, that daddy had said to keep it a secret since papa would be sad he didn't get to go. "Uh, I mean, we took Angus to a park that was just for dogs! He can run super fast!"

"I bet he can," Draco said and pressed a kiss to Gabe's messy hair. He chuckled when he saw Harry's sheepish expression, fondly amused that it exactly matched Gabe's. "Is that why I was all alone?" he asked, mocking a pout. He huffed softly when he had a lap full of excited Gabe a moment later.

"Yeah," Teddy piped up, taking the lead off of Angus after Draco loosened his hold on him. "Sorry," he muttered, his hair turning a soft yellow. He still didn't know what to call Mr. Malfoy and he didn't like it. He didn't want to say 'dad' since that was Harry. 'Papa' didn't feel right just yet, even though Gabe kept encouraging him to say it. He certainly couldn't say Mr. Malfoy. It was a relief that he didn't push the issue, apparently aware of his struggles. "We lost track of time," he said quietly. Even dad had been absorbed in watching Angus run around and play with other dogs. He really hoped they go again.

Harry nodded, a contrite look on his face as he peeked at Draco through his lashes. He'd been rather upset they wouldn't be home to greet Draco. By the time he realized, they'd rushed off, only restraining the urge to apparate around muggles by sheer force of will. "Sorry, love," he whispered and pressed a kiss to Draco's temple. He sighed with relief when Draco looked up at him and winked. "Take out alright? I don't really feel like cooking..."

"Yeah!" Gabe yelled, pumping a fist in the air. "Pizza... pizza... pizza," he chanted, wiggling in Draco's lap. He looked between daddy and papa with wide eyes, hoping they'd agree. They hadn't had pizza in _ages_, well... proper pizza. Aunt Hermione made some last time but it just wasn't the same.

Draco snorted with amusement before laughing outright at Harry's dazed expression. "How about we try Chinese?" He'd seen a place during his lunch break and it smelled amazing. "I think they've got noodles," he added, knowing that both boys were suckers for noodles. He secretly enjoyed watching them eat them; usually sucking them into their mouths with messy noises.

"Noodles?" Teddy asked, his expression unsure. He shared a look with Gabe and they both shrugged. They liked noodles. "I guesso. Dad?"

"Sure, why not..." Harry mused, slipping his shoes back on. He leveled both boys a stern look. "Go wash up before we go."

Twin grumbles greeted the order but both boys made their way upstairs, excited whispers following them as they discussed the possible merits of Chinese food.

"Harry," Draco murmured and stepped closer, drawing Harry against him. "Hi," he said softly before kissing him. He smiled against Harry's lips when he felt Harry melt against him and sigh happily. He pulled back, nipping Harry's bottom lip gently and stared intently at him. He didn't know how long the boys would take and he didn't want to be interrupted. "You alright?" he asked, noticing the fatigue lines around Harry's eyes.

"Yeah," Harry nodded with a small smile. "Long day, is all."

Draco hummed and let his arm drop from Harry's shoulder to his waist. "Anything else?"

"No?" Harry said, confused. "I mean, I feel a bit wonky but I think I got a bit of a cold from Gabe," he said, a slightly annoyed look on his face. He bit his lip and gave Draco an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"For?"

"I should have said before you kissed me."

Draco chuckled. "A bit of the sniffles won't keep me from those lips, love," he said lowly and kissed Harry again. He pulled back with an amused grin when they got ambushed by Gabe and Teddy, two cries of 'ewww' breaking into the rapidly growing fog of desire. If the boys didn't do the same when Hermione and Arnold kissed, he'd probably be offended.

Harry chuckled, swatting at the boys playfully. "Oh hush, munchkins," he chided with a grin. "Ready?" he asked and got nods. "Right, lead the way, dear," he said, grabbing Draco's hand. He hadn't a clue where they were headed.

Draco grinned and kissed Harry again before smacking loud kisses on each of the boys' cheeks. Laughing, he grabbed them all and apparated them out.

**~*O*~**

"Harry," Draco murmured, stroking a hand through Harry's hair. He smiled when he got a sleepy hum in response. He probably should wait until morning, fully aware that Harry was probably half asleep already. His body was completely relaxed as he laid across Draco's chest. "Is there something you should be telling me?" he said, not willing to beat around the bush.

Harry didn't even pause as he mumbled "No" his voice a bit muffled by Draco's chest.

Draco paused a moment. "Are you sure? Hermione seems to think there's something..."

Harry slowly raised himself up, propping his head up on his palm as he gave Draco a confused glance. "I don't think so." He paused and tried to think of something. He didn't think he needed to tell Draco anything. He'd been getting the impression Draco had something to tell _him_ but he wasn't about to bring it up before the blonde was ready.

"Hm." Draco gave Harry another long look, his eyes flicking around to take in Harry's face. He sighed and ran a hand through Harry's hair again, smiling when Harry nearly purred as his eyes fluttered closed. "I only ask because she seemed certain but reluctant to say what."

Harry nibbled his lip as he thought, but didn't open his eyes yet. "I can't think of anything. What did Hermione say?"

"Well she asked if you've told me anything. Then she asked if I noticed anything... different about you," Draco said quietly, watching Harry for a reaction. He only got another hum, part acknowledgement and part contentment, as his fingers worked over Harry's scalp.

"Is there?" Harry murmured, not really caring as long as Draco didn't stop his fingers moving over his head. He didn't think he'd been acting differently. He'd been a bit stressed about Gabe's party but that went fine. Teddy would be out of school for the summer in a few days but that didn't bother him.

"Yes," Draco reluctantly admitted. He didn't know if it was worth mentioning now, though. Now that he's brought it up, he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound rather silly.

Harry's eyes slowly opened and he gave Draco a confused look. "Like what?" he asked, his brows furrowing a bit.

"Well," Draco said slowly. "It's small things..." he trailed off, as he made a mental list. "You don't eat breakfast much, avoiding it especially if I make pancakes or eggs for the boys," he held up a finger when Harry went to open his mouth. "Just let me finish, alright?" Harry nodded reluctantly. "The most curious are... and please don't kill me, love, but you're a bit more emotional... and as of late I can practically make you come just by doing this," he quickly snuck a hand between their bodies and pinched Harry's nipple, rolling the quickly hardening nub between his thumb and finger. He smirked when Harry moaned loudly and arched into him. "See? I'm not complaining but that's rather new."

"Oh," Harry said, biting his lip again to keep his protests inside. He didn't know what to say but he was extremely disappointed Draco's fingers stopped moving. The annoyingly brief attention had him hard as a rock now.

Draco nodded, fighting the urge to just roll Harry over and ravage him. His eyes had lost the sleepy expression and were now darkened and hazed with desire; he felt Harry's sudden arousal pressing eagerly against his leg. "Hermione also said something about seeing this once before."

Harry ran his teeth along his top lip, thinking. Several thoughts flitted in and out of his mind before his eyes went wide as he suddenly was struck with understanding. Oh no. He glanced up at Draco shyly and cursed softly when he saw the blonde was staring at him intently, obviously having seen his reaction. "Uh, I might have an idea now..." he said quietly.

"And?" Draco asked, sitting up a bit to give Harry his full attention. He'd had some thoughts during dinner but he didn't dare mention what they might be. He didn't want to be wrong.

Harry shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"No? What? Why not?" Draco asked, his brows pinched together. He slid a comforting hand down Harry's back. "Please," he whispered.

Harry bit his lip and buried his face in Draco's neck. "I can't... I don't know and I can't even say it if I don't know." He made a mental note to talk to Hermione, first thing. He wanted to yell at her a bit and then ask for her help.

"I see," Draco said, not really seeing at all. He hadn't a clue what Harry was going on about but he knew him well enough to not push anymore. He sighed and slowly ran his hands down Harry's back to cup his arse. Even with the brief -rather intense- conversation, neither of their hard-ons had diminished in the least. He groaned softly when he felt a slick wetness against his hip as Harry pressed his arousal into him. He didn't know if he should try to get more talking done and it was getting harder to concentrate when Harry slid down his body, licking a wet trail down his chest, stomach and inner thighs. "Can I ask you something?" he said, fighting making his voice and brain work past the pleasure.

Harry hummed, absently stroking along Draco's inner thigh. "Sure," he mumbled, his lips pressed to the soft skin over one of Draco's hipbones.

"How did you tell Gabe about his papa? I mean... did he ask or..." Draco trailed off, at once frustrated and relieved when Harry's hands and mouth left his body and his face popped up above his. He felt quite proud of himself for being able to focus through Harry's decidedly distracting ministrations and he felt rather foolish for interrupting, as well.

Harry blinked, his brain stuttering a bit as he tried to reroute everything from sex to talking. Serious talking, not just 'fuck yes, right there' or 'harder'. "Alright," he sighed and slowly crawled off Draco's body, settling himself at Draco's side. He didn't exactly want to go through this now, but the determined expression on Draco's face was a clear sign he wouldn't be getting out of it or putting it off. He'd seen the look before, on Draco and Gabe, and he wasn't going to be able to refuse. "As you know, Gabe is incredibly bright..."

_"Daddy?"_

_Harry hums, still watching as Teddy waves from his spot in line in front of the doors of his school, nearly lost in the large group of children. He's battling the same pride and sadness he sees on many parents faces; the first day of school is bittersweet. He sees a flash of bright green before he completely loses sight of Teddy and feels relieved he's remembered to put a glamour on Teddy's hair this morning. Muggles will only see a matching head of messy black hair and bright green eyes. He sniffles a bit, both at the empty doorway and that Teddy wanted to look more like him. _

_"Daddy!"_

_Harry jerks out of his thoughts and looks down, giving Gabe an apologetic smile. "Sorry, munchkin. What's up?" he asks as he squats down in front of Gabe, a bit concerned at the expression on his little face._

_"Where's my mummy?" Gabe asks, not even bothering to ease into it. He wants to know. He's seen mummies with kids before but this is one of the first times he's seen mummies and daddies -together. He didn't know why daddy didn't have a mummy with him and he's insanely curious. He gives daddy his best 'please' look and waits.  
_

_Harry blinks before looking around as realization dawns. The school yard is packed with families seeing off their kids. At the park he takes the boys to, there are generally only single parents -men and women- taking their children out for some fresh air and fun. He didn't know how many had working spouses and he didn't really care. All Gabe saw was other single daddies or mummies with their kids; same as him. The few occasions they go out in public, Gabe is usually too distracted by toys and candy in the store windows to notice couples and families. For the first time, he's finding himself regretting his single parent status. "Gabe," he says quietly, smiling softly when silvery grey eyes narrow and dark little brows scrunch together at his tone. "I'll tell you. But not here, yeah?" He bites his cheek to keep a smile off his face when Gabe purses his lips a bit in thought. The move is so reminiscent of Hermione, he absently wonders if Gabe might be spending too much time around his best friend._

_"OK," Gabe says nodding, understanding daddy will be talking about magic stuff. They can't talk about magic stuff when they aren't at home or at special places other people use magic. Teddy's school isn't a special place. "But you can' forget," he admonishes sternly, hoping daddy isn't trying to get out of telling him what he wants to know. He's only 2 (and one quarter!) but he knows his daddy pretty well. He likes to change the subject or make Gabe forget he's asked about something. This feels important and he promises himself he won't forget.  
_

_"I won't," Harry promises and heads towards a quiet enough street they can apparate from. He doesn't want to go home yet and he can't avoid Gabe's question, no matter how much he might want to. It feels too early to be talking about such things with his little boy, but he recognizes the stubborn set to his face and shoulders to know he won't be able to wiggle out of this. He snorts ruefully; Gabe gets stubbornness from both of his fathers. They stop for ice cream, Gabe's excited hoot of glee enough to reduce some of the tension in Harry's shoulders. He's still not sure how to explain... "Alright, home," he says, licking his ice cream and chuckling at the chocolate mess on Gabe's face._

_As soon as they get in the front door, Gabe stops and crosses his arms over his little chest. "Spill it, daddy," he says, trying to stay serious and not giggle. He's seen aunt Hermione do that plenty of times and it always works for her._

_Harry grins, shaking his head in amusement and sits on the bottom step, knowing they'll go no further without a lot of fussing and hollering. He sighs with resignation. "Alright, what do you want to know?"_

_"Where's my mummy?" Gabe asks, trying not to roll his eyes. Daddy could not have forgotten his question so soon._

_Harry clears his throat and shifts on the step, trying to think of the easiest way to explain. "You don't have one. I'm your mummy."_

_"No," Gabe says patiently. "You're my _daddy_." He tries not to give daddy a look that says 'duh' but he can't help it. Daddy is _not_ a mummy; he doesn't even have bumps on his front like other mummies.  
_

_Harry chuckles, unable to help it. "I'm both, then, I guess. Remember when we saw that lady with the baby in her tummy?" he asks, referring to the time they'd seen a heavily pregnant woman at the park. He'd nearly apparated away in mortification when Gabe spotted her and -loudly- asked how many sweets she had to eat to get so fat. A simple talk about babies sorted Gabe out quickly. Harry still finds himself surprised how easily Gabe understood everything. He smiles when Gabe nods, his brows together again. "I had you; you were in my tummy."_

_"You did?" Gabe asks, stepping closer and looking up at daddy with wide eyes. He didn't know daddies could do that. He knows his brows are scrunched but he's trying to remembering seeing a daddy with a baby in his tummy before.  
_

_Harry nods. "I did. Being magic... well, it can make all sorts of things happen," he explains, seeing Gabe nod knowingly. They've already had the magic talk; Gabe had a burst of accidental magic a few weeks ago and adored the very idea of magic. "So, I'm your mummy, too, I suppose."_

_Gabe giggles. Even if he's never seen another daddy with a baby in his tummy, he believes daddy. Daddy doesn't lie to him, even when his face gets pink and he shuffles around. "I'm not calling you mummy, daddy," he says through another round of giggles. He sees daddy nod and he pauses. He knows there's another part to the whole thing and he purses his lips a bit as he tries to remember. "Well, if your my mummy-daddy, where's my other daddy?" he asks, proud when he finally figures it out. He gasps and rushes over to hug daddy when he sees daddy's face get sad. _

_"Uhm, well," Harry starts, unsure how to answer the question. How much did you explain to a 2 year old, especially so they'd understand it? He hadn't gotten into the actual process at all, just that it took a mummy and a daddy, and he's horrified to feel himself blushing. He stutters and mumbles through a quick explanation of Draco -only referring to him as Gabe's 'papa'- and how they stopped being friends long before Gabe was born.  
_

_Gabe doesn't quite understand but he knows daddy is still sad. "So, I have a papa but he..." he trails off, twisting his fingers together in thought. He huffs and shrugs, unsure how to say what he means._

_"You have a papa but he doesn't know about you," Harry says, smiling when Gabe nods. "Yes," he repeats and pulls Gabe into his lap, running a hand through his dark hair. He feels something constrict in his chest, regret most likely. He's often agonized over whether or not to tell Draco about Gabe. "You're a surprise he doesn't even know is here."  
_

_"Will I meet papa?" Gabe asks, looking up at daddy. He's confused that he wants to and doesn't want to at the same time. He only needs daddy -and aunt Hermione sometimes- but he'd like to meet his papa, mostly because he thinks daddy misses him and still likes him. His face looks the same when he talks about other people he likes but aren't around anymore. He wonders if aunt Hermione knows his papa...  
_

_Harry blinks with surprise. "I don't know, love," he finally says. "Maybe one day."_

_"OK," Gabe says with a shrug. It might be nice to have another daddy, but only if he's nice. "Can we watch telly?"_

_Harry blinks with surprise again, thrown by the abrupt subject change and nods dumbly. Gabe slides off his lap with a whoop of joy and he slowly follows his son, unsure how much Gabe understood. It can be hard to tell sometimes with his son; he'll know for sure if Gabe asks about it again. He's not sure how much he's looking forward to that._

_A few weeks later Gabe asks about his papa again._

_"Daddy, will I get a present from papa?" Christmas is coming and he's secretly hoping to have a bigger pile than Teddy.  
_

_Harry fumbles the plate he's carrying in surprise, only a burst of magic saves the plate from hitting the floor and breaking. "Probably not, munchkin," he says after a moment, watching Gabe carefully._

_"Oh," Gabe says and shrugs carelessly. It never hurt to ask about presents. His lips purse as he thinks. "Because I'm a surprise, right?"_

_Harry chuckles, trying not to be surprised at Gabe's grasp of the situation, and nods once. "Exactly."_

_"OK," Gabe says, shifting to his knees in his chair to take a loud slurping sip of his milk. "Are we gonna go to aunt Hermione's?" he asks, licking milk off his lip._

_A few weeks later Gabe asks about his papa once more._

_"What does papa look like?" Gabe asks out of the blue. He's coloring in his books and his mind just wandered when he looked up at daddy. He looks a lot like daddy, everyone says so, and he'd started to wonder if he looks like his papa at all. Aunt Hermione tells him all the time how he's like a mini-me of daddy's. Well, she'd said clone but he didn't know what that meant until she explained. He likes looking like daddy but he thought he should look like papa too, even if only a little.  
_

_Harry sighs, unsure how to answer. "You have the same eyes as he does," he finally says. And his nose... and his pointed little chin, he thinks but doesn't say aloud.  
_

_"Do you have any pictures?" Gabe asks, abandoning his coloring to climb into daddy's lap. Daddy likes to collect pictures of everyone he likes and he hopes there's one of his papa. He doesn't remember daddy getting pink cheeks when looking at anyone in the pictures.  
_

_Harry clears his throat and looks away, struggling with the truth. "No," he finally says, feeling like a bastard for lying. He did have two; one was completely inappropriate for Gabe to see and the other was taken a few days before Draco had left and he barely looks at it anymore.  
_

_"Oh," Gabe says, a little disappointed. _

_Harry sighs and runs a hand through Gabe's hair. "I think you've also the same nose," he offers, smiling sadly when Gabe perks up. _

_"I do? 'Cause I look just like you, daddy, so I was wonderin'," Gabe explains. He ruffles daddy's hair, sometimes wishing he could change it like Teddy can. He liked having the same hair as daddy but it would be cool if he could make it blue.  
_

Draco laid quietly for long moments, thinking about what he'd just heard. He was a bit surprised that Harry hadn't kept Gabe in the dark and even more surprised at Gabe's inquisitive nature and that he understood. "Wow," he said softly.

"I know," Harry hummed in agreement.

Draco shifted, turning so he could look at Harry directly. "Thank you."

"What for?" Harry asked, blinking a bit in surprise.

Draco rolled his eyes and poked Harry in the shoulder. "For not lying. For not telling him I'm a no good bastard. For... I don't know, for not being a spiteful bastard and keeping me away from him," he ended softly. He really wouldn't have blame Harry for doing any of those things. He mentally winced; he probably would have.

"Of course I wouldn't do those things," Harry said, sounding scandalized. "I wasn't thrilled with the circumstances, but I'd never talk bad about you, Draco. And besides, knowing Gabe he'd take exception to me calling you a bastard."

Draco laughed, burying his face in Harry's neck to muffle the sound. "Bloody Gryffindor," he said with fondness.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said with a laugh and squirmed back down Draco's body. He really hoped he wouldn't be interrupted this time. He hummed, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Draco on his tongue. He peeked up at the blonde through his fringe and grinned when he saw he had Draco's full attention, flushing a bit at the intense silvery gaze focused on him. He nuzzled the line of pale hair on Draco's belly and hummed again before slowly kissing and licking down Draco's length. He barely got into his task when he was lifted and rolled onto his back. "Wha?"

Draco pinned Harry under him, looking down at him. "Shut up," he whispered, the command softened by a long kiss. "Just-" he broke off, running his hands down Harry's arms, lifting them up and capturing both wrists in one hand. He smiled when Harry relaxed, going completely limp under him. He didn't think he could ever articulate how much he loved how submissive Harry became under him. "- enjoy," he finished, laying a trail of soft kisses down Harry's neck and shoulder. He fluttered his fingers over one of Harry's nipples and smirked when Harry moaned and arched into him again. While it wasn't a new thing for Harry to enjoy stimulation on his nipples, the reaction seemed more... intense. He shifted a bit, lowering his mouth over one hardened nub and gently flicked his tongue over it. He watched as Harry arched again, his body bowing. "Beautiful," he whispered, unaware he'd spoken aloud until he saw a fierce blush on Harry's cheeks, neck and chest.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling breathless and too warm. As much as Draco intended for him to 'just enjoy', he was close to begging for something- anything- and taking matters into his own hands. He leaned forward and managed to capture Draco's lips, sighing when the blonde's hand finally drifted down his body. He opened his eyes and glared a moment later when that hand only went as far as his thigh before stopping.

Draco chuckled lowly, nipping Harry's bottom lip as he slid his hand under Harry's thigh and pushed up. He released Harry's wrists and watches as his hands slid under his pillow. He used both hands to push Harry's legs open, spreading him obscenely wide. The breathy little groan was indication enough to Draco that Harry didn't mind the position. He conjured some lube and immediately wiggled a finger inside, groaning himself when there was no resistance. He looked up, giving Harry a questioning glance. He hadn't noticed Harry muttering anything that sounded like a preparation charm.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, not looking it at all. "Couldn't wait."

Draco blinked before looking back down, not at all surprised to find that he could easily slip in three fingers. He sighed. "I wanted to do that, love."

"I know," Harry said, pulling his hands free and grabbing at Draco, trying to move and shift him into the best position to finally fuck him. "Next time, yeah?" he breathed, eyes down so he could watch.

Draco nodded and slowly slid inside. He groaned, enjoying the sensation, as he always did, of being inside Harry. He stilled, running a hand down Harry's chest and stomach. "Impatient?"

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded, clenching around Draco when he felt the blonde had been still too long. He tried not to smirk when Draco groaned and immediately started to move. He slid his hands back under his pillow, lifted his legs up and around Draco and just allowed Draco to do whatever he wanted. "Get to it," he said imperiously, twitching his feet against Draco.

Draco didn't even answer, just raised an eyebrow before rolling them both over. "Pushy bastard. You do it," he said and smirked, relaxing back and tucking his hands behind his head. If he thought Harry would protest or even wait another second, he was wrong. And quite happy to be so when Harry smirked back and immediately started moving. He watched as Harry moved, writhing and moaning in no time as he arched and bounced on him. He helped a bit; occasionally arching and lifting his hips in time with Harry's movements, but otherwise he was content to just lay there and let Harry have at him. As much as he loved when Harry submitted, he just as thoroughly enjoyed when Harry was forceful and in control. His toes curled a bit when Harry shifted back and uttered a string of breathless 'fuck's as he let himself drop a bit harder. He watched, feeling breathless and overly warm, as Harry came. He grabbed Harry around his waist and held him steady as he moved, arching up in a nearly harsh pace.

Harry clenched around Draco again, smirking a bit to himself as Draco came with a surprised shout. He flopped forward, draping himself over Draco's chest with a satisfied hum. He'd been about to fall asleep when he heard Draco murmuring softly into his ear as his fingers made random patterns on his back. "Wha?" he mumbled, not even having the energy to pull his face out of Draco's chest.

"I said," Draco paused, swallowing thickly. He'd thought Harry was asleep... "I love you."

Harry shot up and stared down at Draco for long moments, trying to decipher if he'd actually heard the words or if he was asleep and dreaming. He reached out and pinched Draco's nipple, harder than he intended.

"Harry!" Draco screeched indignantly, slapping at Harry's hand. "What the fuck, Potter?" he asked, scowling as he rubbed the abused flesh.

Harry was torn between smiling at the reaction and frowning. He didn't know if it answered his question. "I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not," he explained in a dreamy voice, looking down at Draco intently. "Of course, I know you well enough to dream that reaction," he said, musing aloud. "OW!" he yelped, rubbing his pinched arse cheek.

Draco smirked. "Awake, love?"

"Yes," Harry grumbled before dropping heavily onto Draco and kissing him hard, nearly biting him and smacking their teeth painfully together, but it was alright because Draco groaned happily into his mouth. He wanted to ask if Draco meant his earlier declaration but didn't want to be snarked at or have it taken back. "I love you, too," he whispered, pulling back a bit so he could be heard. He squeaked when Draco's arms wrapped around him with a fierce tightness. He didn't complain, he could still breath. Kind of. He nuzzled into Draco's neck, wrapping his arms around Draco as best he could. He could think of more romantic settings for hearing the wonderful words instead of being sweaty and practically covered in come but he wasn't going to complain.

Draco breathed deeply, reeling a bit. He knew Harry would say it back but he'd still been terrified to say it first. He felt euphoric and chuckled weakly against Harry. "Marry me," he blurted. Oh shit. He didn't stop Harry from rearing back again. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up to see a completely gobsmacked Harry. His green eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He almost expected a bit of drool for all the movement Harry was making. He wiggled his hips back and forth a bit, trying to get Harry to react in some way. Say something, blink, breath; _anything_.

"You what?" Harry finally said, his voice a bit high pitched. He couldn't have heard properly.

Draco scowled and pinched Harry's arse again. "You heard me."

"I did," Harry agreed, nodding dumbly. "No."

"No?" Draco said incredulously. "You... wh-... What?"

Harry crossed his arms, glaring down at Draco. "You heard me," he said, mockingly.

"I did," Draco said, glaring up at Harry. "I'm trying to sort out why you'd say no," he said quietly. He refused to show how devastated the answer made him but he had an idea he failed completely when Harry's face softened and his hands were cupping his cheeks gently a moment later. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," he whispered. He could barely breath through the pain of rejection but he wouldn't ever force Harry into something he didn't want. Maybe he could ask again...

Harry ran his thumbs over Draco's high cheekbones and snorted. "I'm not saying I won't, I just want you to ask me again when we're not all sweaty and covered in come," he said and smirked. His shock had dissipated enough for him to see how devastated Draco looked. He wanted to say yes, had nearly shouted it and smothered the blonde with kisses.

"You what?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gently kissed Draco. "Ask me again, later, when you've planned something spectacular. Romantic. Memorable."

"Oh," Draco said dumbly and then nodded. "Well, I actually..." he trailed off, blushing a bit and hating it.

Harry smiled and leaned how to his elbows, poking Draco's nose with his own. "You actually..." he trailed off expectantly, hoping Draco finished his thought. He shivered at the thought of a Malfoy worthy engagement moment.

"I hadn't given it much thought past the ring," Draco admitted. He'd only seen the perfect ring by chance a week ago. He considered marriage before but never to the point of doing anything about it but it seemed seeing the ring had set him off. He bought it the next day and had the thing in his pocket ever since, trying to work up the nerve to ask Harry the important question. He'd cursed himself a coward numerous time, but it didn't help him open his mouth and voice his wishes... until now. He groaned miserably; he can't believe he'd blurted it out like that. Now that he's not nearly having heart palpitations, he could understand Harry's answer. "I did say I'd ask you some day."

Harry shook his head. "No, you said it was the natural progression that a relationship took. You didn't exactly say it was something you'd do..." he said trailing off and shaking his head again before snuggling back into Draco's chest. "Ask me later. Plan something extremely Malfoy."

"Did you just... use my name as an adjective?" Draco asked, biting the corner of his mouth to keep from laughing.

Harry nodded, already feeling sleepy again. "Mhm, very apt as well," he mumbled before yawning. "Now, shut up and let me sleep. You've interrupted me from sleeping at least three times."

Draco nearly opened his mouth to argue but snapped it closed again, wisely listening to Harry's request. He didn't fall asleep as easily as Harry. Long after Harry's breathing evened out and soft snores were being puffed against his chest, he was still up. Planning. Thinking. He didn't know how _Malfoy_ he was supposed to make his request.

Harry really didn't appreciate over-the-top or anything he'd think was too extravagant. Should he include the boys? He really should talk to them as well, make sure they were accepting as well. He didn't think Gabe would object but he was truly unsure about Teddy. The little boy was warm and very accepting but still had issues with how to address him. He loved him like another son, though, he thought with a slight jump of surprise. He smiled when Harry snuffled and slid down his side to latch onto him again. There was no way he wouldn't make sure this would be their life every night. He smiled to himself, resolved to find the perfect way to get Harry's hand in marriage. Maybe Hermione would be able to offer a bit of insight...

~*O*~

Harry jumped, breaking from his thoughts when someone sat across from him at the kitchen table. Draco had gone to work and the boys were outside with Angus. He smiled sheepishly at Hermione, absently casting a cleaning charm on his spilled tea. "Hi Mione."

"Hi Harry," Hermione said brightly before cocking her head a bit and looking Harry over carefully. Something was off... "What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "Draco asked me to marry him," he said simply, too tired to drag it out.

"What?" Hermione shrieked, clasping her hands together and squealing. "Oh, Harry!" She shot up from her seat and rounded the table, squeezing Harry in a tight hug. "That's wonderful!"

Harry blushed and carefully pried Hermione's arms from around him. "I said no."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked again, her voice a bit louder and shriller. "How could... what... Harry!"

Harry's blushed deepened and he raised his chin defiantly. "He asked me practically the moment after... well, you know," he said waving a hand and feeling like his face was on fire. He glared when Hermione only stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "Oh, for Merlin's sake," he muttered, unwilling to believe she was that dense. "Are you messing about?"

"What? No," Hermione said, a bit offended. She took in Harry's blush and his vague gestures and gasped. "Oh!" she said and clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from asking all sorts of questions that she knew would have Harry blushing even harder. "So?" she asked, shrugging.

Harry glared across the table and scoffed. "So, I didn't think it appropriate and told him to ask me later. In a more appropriate setting and manner."

"Oh my," Hermione snorted with laughter, just imagining the scene that unfolded. She waved a hand in front of her face as she felt herself heat up a bit and snorted again. "You girl," she accused and giggled.

Harry pouted, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Hermione was kidding but he didn't think he'd been unreasonable. "Shut up."

"Aw, I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said softly, patting his arm. "I sort of agree with you though. I'd have probably caused Arthur physical pain if he'd asked me like that," she finally conceded.

Harry nodded, thankful Hermione understood. He bit his lip and looked over at her sheepishly. "I'm glad your here, though... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" she asked, leaning forward eagerly. She flopped back in her chair when Harry averted his eyes and mumbled something. "What?"

"I said I think I'm pregnant again," Harry said with a huff. "I didn't think anything of it until Draco started asking me all sorts of questions last night."

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to keep herself from cooing adoringly or giggling. Harry looked panicked enough without those reactions. "What makes you think so?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her on the table.

"Well," Harry said, rolling his eyes to look at Hermione. He sighed with relief when she didn't look upset or horrified. He didn't know how she'd react. She'd be well within reason to be pissed or disappointed since he felt those things himself. He couldn't believe he'd been that irresponsible, especially knowing it could happen this time. "A couple of things..."

Hermione nodded, humming knowingly. "Have you checked?"

"No," Harry mumbled. He'd been too terrified to cast the charm on himself. "I couldn't..." he muttered, his eyes flicking towards the kitchen door. This _would_ be the moment his boys ran into the kitchen.

Hermione nodded again. "I'll help if you want." She smiled when Harry nodded slowly. "Of course, I would. So, did you actually tell Draco?"

"No," Harry said biting his lip. "I don't want to unless I'm sure. I don't know what to do... if he'll still want to marry me..." he trailed off miserably.

Hermione gaped for a moment before breaking out into laughter, waving off Harry's annoyed face. "Oh, shut it. You're being absolutely ridiculous! Of course he'll still want to marry you, you daft git."

"Gee, thanks," Harry said and rolled his eyes even though he felt a bit more assured.

"Anytime," Hermione said brightly and moved to stand before Harry. "Lift the shirt, sir," she instructed with a cheeky grin.

Harry rolled his eyes again but complied, pulling up his shirt and nibbling his lip in anticipation. He watched as Hermione waved her wand and a foggy looking light hovered over his stomach. His eyes widened as the light turned blue. "Oh."

"Well," Hermione said tucking her wand away. "Now you know." She gave Harry a pointed look and sat next to him, holding his hand tightly. "You should figure out what you want to do..."

Harry recoiled a bit but understood why Hermione would say that. "There's only one thing _to_ do, Mione."

"I know," Hermione said brightly. "But I just wanted to say that, you know there's options, even if you won't even think twice about them. So," she said, bumping her shoulder into Harry's, giving him a bright smile. "you're probably one of only men I know insane enough to get pregnant twice."

Harry chuckled, feeling nearly lightheaded at Hermione's easy acceptance. "Of course," he said dryly. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I was so stupid, though, Mione."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly, pulling one of Harry's hands down and clasping it between hers. "You aren't stupid."

Harry snorted and gave Hermione a wry look. "I knew this could happen and I was careless, so... yeah, stupid."

"No," Hermione insisted, squeezing Harry's hand briefly. "Careless does not mean stupid. Not that I want details," she said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "but neither of you seriously thought to at least cast a Protection charm? I mean, contraceptive charms are more effective but a bit more complicated..." she didn't mention that some could last longer than just one go, making a note of the ones she knew to pass onto Harry later.

Harry shook his head, ignoring Hermione's blatant bid for details. "Obviously not," he snorted. The thought never once crossed his mind any time Draco got close enough to pounce on. He really should've known better, he'd never been that careless before.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised but not disappointed," she said simply. "How do you think he'll take the news?" she asked after a moment's internal debate.

Harry groaned and covered his face again. "I don't know," he sighed. It was hard to judge how Draco felt by the weird question session they'd had last night. He couldn't tell if Draco actually suspected or what he thought about the prospect. "Only one way to find out," he said with a bravery he didn't really feel. He needed to see a healer and soon and it would be ideal if Draco went with him. He didn't like the idea of surprising the blonde but he nearly let the idea gain some merit. He could act surprised and let the healer be the one to give the news.

"Don't even think it," Hermione chided, easily reading Harry's thoughts. "You tell him yourself, Harry Potter."

Harry blinked before blushing a bit. He should have known Hermione would see right through him. "Yeah, I know. I will but I still... he should come with. The healer said it will make everything easier and less stressful with the other father close-by." He'd been able to make due with Hermione when he was expecting Gabe but it wasn't the same. The healer said he was quite lucky to have delivered a healthy, robust little boy that had his magic intact without the other father being present for nearly his whole pregnancy. He glanced up at Hermione and smiled. "How are you?"

Hermione giggled and hugged Harry tightly. She truly adored her best friend; she didn't know many people that could have so much going on with themselves and still ask about someone else's well-being. "I'm wonderful," she said smiling brightly at Harry. "I finally got around to making some wedding plans," she said, grinning at Harry in a decidedly evil manner.

"Oh, uhm, that's good," Harry muttered, not liking the look on Hermione's face on bit. It generally preceded something that would be rather unpleasant for him. "What sort of plans?" he asked carefully.

Hermione chuckled, enjoying Harry's leery expression. "I'll let you know after I've gone over them with Arnold," she said evasively. Honestly, she wasn't planning anything big or elaborate. She wanted a small, quiet, private ceremony. She was leaning towards a more traditional Muggle ceremony, mostly because Arther still laughed -well, giggled but he refused to allow Hermione to call the noise he made a giggle- when he saw wizarding robes. Plus, his family hadn't a clue about the Wizarding World and it was best it was kept that way. The biggest question at this point was the guest list. She'd have to ask Harry his input later, hopefully when his brain wasn't being fried with a botched engagement offer and expecting his second child. "It's not devious, I promise."

"Alright," Harry said slowly, relaxing a bit. Hermione wouldn't promise otherwise. It was barely 11 am and he was already ready for a long nap. He sighed and finished his tea, enjoying Hermione's company, letting her excited words about a new development at work wash over him. He again found himself quite glad he'd never went to work for the Ministry, in any capacity, every time he heard Hermione rant and rave about her job.

He let Hermione make his healer appointment, secretly glad it was taken out of his hands. He only offered input when asked about time and date so he could give Draco's schedule. He didn't know if he could easily get out of work, so he insisted it was either after Draco would be home from work or on an off day. He nervously chewed his thumb nail and nearly choked when the healer was able to get him an appointment the next day. He grumbled, cursing the fact he was Harry bloody Potter for the countless time. He was hoping for a bit more time to wrap his head around everything.

"Bye, Mione," he said, hugging the witch as she stood. "Thanks," he said, getting a bit choked up and squeezing her tightly. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Hermione patted Harry's back, rubbing soothing circles when she felt his breath hitch and heard the choked words. "You're welcome, Harry. I'm always here, don't forget that, yeah?" she asked, leaning back and looking at him earnestly.

Harry nodded and gently pushed her away. "I kept you long enough, you're going to be late if you don't go now." He smiled when Hermione jumped, hurriedly kissed his cheek and disapparated on the spot. He nodded to himself and anxiously waited for Draco to come home.

_(A/N: Yes, I've gone and made Harry a 'mum' again. I have no regrets. ;) I would have put the Mpreg warning at top, but I didn't wanna ruin the surprise. Heh. So... yeah, now you know.)_


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature language and content. _

_Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews! I appreciate them more than I can say. _

_Warnings: __the usual... slash. Smut. Mpreg._

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Draco sat behind his desk with a scowl on his face as he stared down at a piece of mostly blank parchment.

He'd been trying to write out a solid plan to ask Harry to marry him but he barely had two coherent thoughts written down; two half sentences and some random doodles. He looked up with a glare when his door opened, _again_, and his assistant sauntered in with a few folders in her hand. On any other day, he could go hours without interruption or distractions. But today, when he wanted some time alone to bloody think, he'd barely gotten 20 minutes of peace at a time without someone barging in or knocking on his door. He growled with annoyance.

"What is it now?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Pansy raised a brow at Draco and lifted her chin, placing the folders on his desk with a soft slap. "Work, Draco dear." She didn't leave, wondering at Draco's foul mood. Ordinarily he'd be quite pleased to be kept busy as most days were boring with little to do, the annoyed blonde spending a good bit of his time just staring at the clock waiting to go home. She crossed her arms under her chest and glared back at Draco. "What's with you?"

Draco glared balefully at the witch, his annoyance rising when Pansy didn't even bat an eye. It was infuriating to work with one's friends at times. Especially when they knew you long enough to have been in diapers with you and didn't quake at a well placed death glare. "Nothing," he finally said. He really didn't want to talk about his issues, not with Pansy. She was a dear friend but the witch was a bigger gossip than Lavender Brown. He nearly winced at the very idea of half of Wizarding Britain knowing is personal business.

"Sure," Pansy scoffed and darted forward, grabbing the parchment on top of Draco's desk before he could even move to snatch it back. Both eyebrows rose as she quickly read the lines written on the parchment, her lips rolling as she studied the rather detailed doodles. She leveled a curious glance at Draco and giggled softly when he squirmed a bit in his seat with lightly pink cheeks. Well, that was interesting. She hadn't thought he was that serious about Potter. Living with the bloke was one thing but marriage? She quickly decided to butt in and make sure she met up with Potter soon; she needed to approve of him and probably get to know the git since Draco wasn't going to be dropping him any time soon. She could foresee uncomfortable dinners and awkward gatherings if she didn't make an effort to be nice. Well. Not such a bitch; baby steps. "What this?" she asked needlessly, waving the parchment at Draco.

Draco cleared his throat and glared at Pansy. "What does it look like?" he sneered, even though he wanted to just crawl under his desk and hide. He really didn't want, or need, to hear Pansy's opinion on the matter. He stifled a groan at her knowing look.

"Looks like you're trying to convince Potter to marry you," Pansy said, sounding amused and bored at the same time. "Did he say no the first time?" she asked, noticing the notes alluded to a second attempt. She broke into loud cackling laughter when Draco lifted his chin and refused to answer. She rolled her eyes; it was as good as an admission. "What, did you ask him in a highly inappropriate manner?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows lewdly.

Draco sneered and snatched the parchment out of Pansy's hands, hoping the bint got a nasty paper-cut, folded it and placed it in a drawer. "Fuck off."

"Oh, dear! You did!" Pansy said, not in the least offended. The blonde bastard told her to 'fuck off' at least twice a week, it only amused her. "Is he secretly a Hufflepuff?" she asked, leaning forward eagerly. She always knew Gryffindors were emotional wrecks, but not to the extent of refusing a marriage proposal that was less than ideal. When Draco only glared at her again, she made a triumphant noise and sat on the edge of the large desk, primly smoothing her skirt. She waved a hand, dismissing her question. "So, all that aside; you want to marry the Golden Git?"

Draco's brows pinched at the nickname but as much as he tried to school his features, a small smile quirked his lips. He growled lowly when Pansy leaned forward again, her expression one of keen, amused interest. "Yes." He didn't see the point in denying it; Pansy already figured it out, the nosy bint.

"I see, and why is that?" Pansy asked, focusing on her nails for a moment. Oh, she could guess exactly why. It really wasn't hard to tell the blonde bastard was in love with the sappy git but she wanted to see if Draco would admit it or not. Another smile passed over Draco's face and she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep herself from squealing like some fifth year fan-girl. Her feelings for Draco were strictly platonic but she still felt happy for him. Hopefully the idiot didn't fuck things up. Again. As much as she didn't wiggle her pom poms for Harry Potter, the idiot had made Draco happy and she nearly castrated the blonde the first time he ran off.

Draco sneered, seeing right through Pansy's sophomoric ploys. "He's wealthy and incredible in bed, why else?" he said with a manufactured leer.

"Sure, darling," Pansy said with an eye roll. Honestly. With a bit of effort, she made her face carefully blank. "Tough break with the little brats though," she said airily. She watched Draco carefully and nearly smirked triumphantly when his face pinked and his lip pulled up in anger. Well, that answered that as well. She nearly rolled her eyes; kids _and_ Potter. The things she did in the name of friendship.

Draco clenched his fists under his desk, refusing to react to Pansy. He knew she was trying to bait him, he knew it but it was getting harder and harder not to shout. "They aren't brats," he hissed through his teeth. He felt a brief moment of regret for not telling Pansy about Gabe being his son. He hadn't thought to ask Harry how he felt about other people knowing and he refused to tell Pansy until then. "They're very well behaved little boys."

"Sure, darling," she said again, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaning on the desk as she propped herself up on her palm as she leaned closer. "Not to mention the ex."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You know, the _ex_," Pansy said, trying to hide her delight. She, unlike Draco, knew a bit more about Potter's past. He'd managed to keep his personal life out of the Prophet until the last lover. Poor man had been completely sold out by some jealous skank of a wizard that refused to accept the relationship being over. She'd been horrified to find herself feeling bad for Potter; not even _he_ deserved that kind of thing. "Justin or something..." she trailed off, waving a hand dismissively, as if it weren't important. "Not to mention whoever dumped that kid on him."

Draco had to pinch himself to keep from reacting to the last part. He wanted to laugh. He had a hard time believing people actually bought that story. He didn't know how to react now. He knew Harry hadn't been locked in his room pining away for him, so he expected there to be ex-lovers but it didn't affect their relationship. It did make his fist clench in a small jealous fit but he breathed through it and easily let it go. He had a few himself. "And?" he said in a bored drawl.

"And nothing," Pansy finally said, glaring down at Draco. She threw up her hands and made a disgusted sound. "Honestly, Draco, you aren't going to tell me anything?" she demanded, poking a sharp nail at him.

Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. "No," he said smugly. "Why should I?"

"I'm one of your best friends, you wanker!" Pansy said blandly.

Draco waved a hand at the witch but nodded slightly to show he agreed. "Granted but you're a horrible gossip."

"So?" Pansy asked, her eyes going a bit wide but not bothering to argue. Since when did Draco give a shit about what she said? She knew when he seriously wanted something kept between them and she'd always kept it to herself. "I've kept your secrets before," she said heatedly.

"Such as?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow up. He honestly couldn't think of one instance and he silently dared Pansy to come up with one.

Pansy smirked, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her skirt. "I've never told another person you're in love with Potter."

Draco paled, he could fucking feel it. He couldn't... wouldn't deny it but he also didn't want Pansy to know it was true. "What?" he said instead, cringing a bit at his breathless tone. He felt like the air had been knocked out of him and it annoyed him that he sounded as such.

"Please, darling," Pansy drawled, waving a hand at him. "You've loved that idiot for _years_. Probably since fifth year," she said, a smug look on her face. She shook her head and gently laid a hand on Draco's arm, offering a bit of comfort to her gobsmacked friend. She wasn't sure why he was so surprised and apparently a bit embarrassed. Love wasn't something to be ashamed of; for the countless time she cursed his parents, hating them a little on Draco's behalf for emotionally stunting him. "Are you shocked I knew or shocked I kept it secret?"

Draco's mouth opened twice before his voice worked. "Both," he said and chuckled, the sound a bit hysterical. He'd fancied Potter since fourth year but never acted on it. He'd thought he'd been clever and had kept it hidden. It had been like a fantasy come true when he finally got a chance to be with Harry, even if he'd completely fucked it up the first time. He glared at Pansy and slapped her hand off his arm. "And I have not been in love with Harry since fifth year."

"Oh, my mistake," Pansy simpered, fluttering her eyelashes. "Fourth." Her head tilted back and she laughed long and loud when Draco's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. She wiped a tear from her eyes, looking at Draco with affection clear on her face. "See? I _can_ keep a secret, my dear Draco."

Draco gaped stupidly again -but unwilling to get into a discussion on the vast differences between 'fancying' and 'loving' someone- and ran an agitated hand through his hair with a huff. "I can't, Pans," he finally said, looking up at her with sincere regret. "I haven't any idea how-"

"Why?" Pansy interrupted, putting a fist on her hip and glaring down at the blonde. "I have been your best friend practically since birth, you wanker!" she leaned forward and yanked Draco across the desk by his robes, narrowing her eyes at him. "If you truly don't trust me, just what the fuck are we doing?" she asked, her voice quiet, a bit choked with anger and hurt. She'd nearly been betrothed to the bloody bastard and now she wasn't good enough to talk to? To confide in?

Draco stared, his eyes wide again as he stared at Pansy's tight expression. He laid his hand over the one she had fisted in his shirt. "I'm sorry, Pans, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't know how pleased Harry would be if I told you. It's not only my secret to tell."

"Oh," Pansy muttered and let go of Draco, smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt. "Don't glare at me but what difference does that make?" she asked, touched and a bit surprised Draco would hold something back simply to please Potter. She'd applaud his emotional growth if she didn't know he'd be thoroughly unamused and be in a snit for Merlin alone knew how long.

Draco glared anyway. "I love you, dear, but I'm not willing to incur his wrath for your curiosity to be slaked."

Pansy laughed until she realized Draco was being completely serious. "Oh... really? You're _scared_ of Potter?" she asked, giggling a bit. Not that she blamed him; she was there when the scrawny teenager took out a powerful Dark Lord. He had a well known temper, as well. She nearly giggled again imagining a domestic argument between the pair; Draco cowering under an enraged Harry and trying to placate the little Gryffindor with his bedroom voice and smooth moves.

"No," Draco said stiffly and sneered. Really, he was a bit. Harry still could be rather scary on occasion but he mostly didn't want to give Harry any reason to refuse his proposal again. Or refuse him sex. It only happened once but it had been a hard lesson. He'd even been forced to sleep on a lumpy couch, convinced Harry had charmed the damn thing to be purposely lumpy and uncomfortable. "I'd aim him at _you_."

Pansy giggled again, knowing Draco better than he thought. "Potter won't let you near him, eh?" she said and cackled again when Draco glared at her, his pale brows pinched with annoyance. "Well, good. I'm sure you bloody well deserve it more often than not," she said sweetly and hopped off the desk, smoothing her skirt and deliberately ignoring his unamused expression. "Well, this has been fun," she said brightly and aimed a cheeky grin at Draco. "If I may?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. When Draco, reluctantly, nodded she smiled. "I don't know Potter as well as you do, but I know he'd probably appreciate something less 'pure-blood' and a bit more 'muggle'."

Draco nodded absently until Pansy's words sunk in. "Absolutely right you are, my dear Pansy!" he said and gave her a small smile. He was nearly embarrassed he hadn't thought of it on his own. It didn't exactly give him a brilliant idea but it certainly would help him narrow down to a finer idea. He only had to Malfoy something muggle... He stood and rounded his desk, gently pulling Pansy against him. "Thank you."

"Welcome, darling," Pansy said brightly, hugging Draco briefly. "I do expect to be given full credit."

Draco snorted quietly. "Not a chance," he said, fully expecting Harry to be overwhelmed and very unwilling to share any reaction with Pansy. Especially if it lead to kissing or shagging. He sat back at his desk and leans back in his chair, swiveling it a bit as he thought.

"Prat," Pansy said fondly and smacked Draco's chest. She went to leave and stopped, deliberately pausing long enough to make Draco look up. "We'll have tea together. Saturday? Great," she said, not waiting for an answer and left a stunned Draco staring after her. Of course she has met Harry Potter but not as Draco's fiancee and she was kind of looking forward to seeing what all the fuss was about. And maybe meet the kids that gave Draco such a sappy expression.

Draco blinked, a bit stunned at Pansy's bold self-invitation. Harry wouldn't be very pleased. Saturday was going to be stressful enough without the added threat of a surprise visit by Pansy. He sighed and pulled his parchment back out. He had nearly a week to plan something and, finally, he had some ideas.

~*O*~

Harry sat fidgeting at the kitchen table until the boys came in demanding lunch. He looked around with an exasperated sigh. "How about we go out?" he asked, completely unmotivated to actually cook and already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Both boys screamed, punching their fists in the air and bouncing around.

Harry chuckled and patted the air. "Alright, calm it down, munchkins! Get your shoes on!" he instructed, laughing when both boys tore out of the kitchen and made their way noisily to the hall closet. He looked at Angus and grinned. "You're staying here," he said and gave the dog a pet between his ears. Angus just 'woof'ed softly and padded out of the kitchen. He knew the dog didn't like being left alone but Angus took it surprisingly well, never making a mess but went mental when they came back in the door. As Harry left the kitchen he laughed again, watching Gabe sort through the many shoes in a pile looking for a complete pair.

"Dad!" Teddy shouted, jumping up from his spot on the steps. He shuffled from foot to foot, his flip flops slapping the tile. "Why are we goin' out?" he asked carefully. He loved when they got treated to lunch out but it has been awhile. He rolled his eyes when he heard Gabe mutter a 'Yeah' from his spot on the floor.

"We can stay home instead? I supposed I can get out some crackers..." Harry said, amused when both boys fiercely shook their heads. "I just don't feel up to making anything and it'll be nice to go out," he said, ruffling Teddy's purple hair.

Teddy nodded again, trying not to narrow his eyes at his dad. Maybe he was still sick and just didn't feel up to cooking? Why was he complaining? "OK," he said and went to stand by the door. Impatiently. "C'mon, Gabe!" he wailed, glaring at his little brother. The little snot was still looking for shoes!

"Easy," Harry said soothingly to Teddy before he plucked a random pair of shoes from the floor. "Here, kiddo," he said and tossed the shoes into Gabe's lap.

Gabe shook his head and pushed the shoes onto the floor. "No! I need my Nemo shoes," he said, diving back into the closet to search again. He knew he saw them! They had to be there!

"We threw those away months ago, munchkin," Harry said, pulling Gabe back out of the closet. He sighed and ran a hand over Gabe's messy dark hair when the grey eyes watered and his little chin wobbled with the threat of tears. "You outgrew them, love." He could have easily hit them with a stretching charm but Gabe had declared them 'lame' and stuck them in the back of the closet, destined to be forgotten.

"Oh," Gabe said with a watery sigh. "Why didn't we get a new, bigger pair?" he asked desperately but allowing daddy to put some sort of squishy sandals on his feet with swift moves. He wiggled his toes in the weird shoes and giggled quietly. "These are OK," he said, wiping his eyes and looking up at daddy with an approving nod. He liked the blue squishy shoes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you approve," he said and grinned. He stood Gabe up and opened the front door. He watched closely as both boys bounced out the front door but didn't wander off the front step. As soon as he reset the wards, he held his hands out and both boys latched on. "Where to?" he asked, looking between Teddy and Gabe.

Gabe looked around daddy to see Teddy. "The one with the big play place inside?" he asked, a pleading note to his voice. He loved that place! Muggles were super smart, in his opinion, to put a playground inside. You could play on it no matter the weather outside and you didn't have to wait for daddy to put a charm on you.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed. He always found new kids to play with when they went there. It was even worth having to wear the stupid glamour, even though he was getting better at controlling the way his hair and eyes changed color. He looked up ready to direct his dad but he was already nodding, having heard him and Gabe talking. "Can we, dad?"

Harry nodded again. "Sure," he said. As much as he felt a bit guilty indulging the boys in the frivolity of a muggle fast food restaurant, they loved going there. He grinned, wondering what Draco would think of such a place. His grin fell a moment later when he remembered he needed to talk to Draco. Sooner rather than later.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Gabe asked, looking up and seeing his daddy looking a little peaky. "Are you still sick?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. He didn't like when daddy was sick. Not only does being sick stink, they probably would go back home.

Harry blinked and looked at Gabe's concerned face. He smiled reassuringly. "No, just thinking, munchkin. C'mon, let's go," he said and hurried them towards the nearest apparation point. He could think about Draco and the scary news of being pregnant again later.

~*O*~

Draco peeked around the corner, smiling softly when he caught sight of Harry in the living room with the boys. All three were watching the telly, matching expressions of blank concentration on their faces.

"Well," he drawled quietly, mentally grinning when all three heads whipped around to look at him. He couldn't help smiling when all three shot off of the sofa and hurried over to him. He hummed quietly, thoroughly enjoying the attention and unbridled affection. He ruffled small heads and leaned down a bit to place a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Hi," he murmured, nipping at Harry's lower lip gently as he pulled away.

Teddy and Gabe shared a look and ran back to the sofa with matching grins, hoping daddy and papa got distracted long enough to leave the telly on longer. They both looked up with wary surprise when Draco stood above them, giving them an odd look. "Huh?" Teddy asked, feeling brave even as his hair streaked a light yellow. He didn't think they were in trouble but he couldn't read Draco's expression. At all. He'd never seen the blonde with such a blank expression.

"Come with me," Draco said quietly, arching an eyebrow so neither boy would think about questioning him. He turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen, giving Harry a discreet wink as he passed him. He felt more than saw the boys following with wary postures, sharing questioning glances with each other as they tried to figure out if they were in trouble or not.

Teddy followed Draco, sharing a look again with Gabe. He paused once they all got into the kitchen, surprised to see Draco squatting so he was level with him and Gabe. "What's up, pop?" he asked, grinning at the word that popped out of his mouth. It fit. He liked it. Even if aunt Hermione told him Draco was more like a cousin (pure-blood families were practically all related so he couldn't remember the confusing, and more appropriate, relation they actually shared), but he didn't care. He liked him better as a father figure and he could tell the blonde thought of him as a son, too. He grinned for a moment when Draco's face lit with surprised pleasure briefly before going a bit blank again.

"I have to ask you both a very important question," Draco said seriously, looking between the boys. He allowed a small smile when he saw Gabe tense, hoping to ease his son's worry. "It's nothing bad. Well, I don't think it is..." he trailed off, tapping his chin lightly.

Gabe shifted on his feet. "What is it, papa?" he pleaded, unable to take the stress. Was papa leaving again? Did he not like staying with them and being a family? Why would he ask first? He felt his chest hitch and tears sting his eyes and he rushed forward to wrap his arms tightly around papa's neck. "Please don't go," he mumbled into his neck. He snuffled wetly, unaware he was slobbering all over papa's nice shirt or he'd probably recoil and blubber apologies.

Draco's hands stilled, shock pausing his movements only momentarily before he wrapped them around Gabe's trembling form. "No, no, I'm not going anywhere," he promised, cursing himself. He closed his eyes for a long moment, retraining the embarrassing urge to cry along with Gabe and the stronger urge to kick his own arse for causing his son such worries. "No, I was going to ask you boys if it's alright that I marry your dad."

"Yeah," Teddy said shrugging, eyeing his pop and Gabe, his apprehension slowly leaving. He checked to make sure his little brother was only sniffling now, his little hands clutched in pop's shirt but otherwise alright. At least he was no longer bawling like a baby. "You do know you have to ask dad though, right. Not us?" he asked, confused.

Draco chuckled, smoothing the back of Gabe's wild hair. "I know that," he said, rolling his eyes playfully. "I asked to make sure you boys were alright with it." He murmured a charm softly and Gabe's puffy, red eyes were soothed. He grimaced but didn't comment when Gabe sniffed loudly and nearly conjured him a tissue.

"Yeah!" Gabe cried, jerking his head up to beam a watery but happy smile at papa. He couldn't leave if he married daddy. His brows scrunched together a bit, still unsure why papa was asking him and Teddy. He agreed with Teddy; papa had to ask daddy. Then he understood and giggled, covering his mouth with a hand. "You're silly, papa," he said around his fingers. He thought it was nice that papa cared what he and Teddy thought but he didn't have to ask. Him and Teddy had wished for it and they would never say no. He jumped when daddy came into the kitchen, his dark messy head peeking around the door. "Daddy!" he scolded.

Harry chuckled, looking at each of his boys. "Everything alright in here?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the slightly guilty faces and Gabe's slightly red eyes.

"Yes," Draco replied smoothly, standing up with Gabe still wrapped around him and rested a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Just deciding on whether we're having pizza or Chinese for dinner?" he said. He looked between the boys and nearly sighed aloud with relief when both nodded quickly, immediately going along with him. Thank Merlin they were smart and a bit sneaky. He puffed a bit with pride, happy to see a bit of Slytherin in his boys.

Harry looked between the three, eyebrows raised. "Alright," he said slowly, not at all convinced. He gave Teddy and Gabe searching looks and only got blinks and votes for pizza. "We had lunch out, so I should probably cook-"

"Nonsense," Draco interrupted and smiled winningly at Harry when he got an annoyed look. "Let's go out for pizza."

Teddy nodded, immediately jumping up and discretely pinching Gabe when his little brother made to open his mouth. The little twerp would probably ruin everything and tell dad what they'd been really talking about. "C'mon, Gabe," he said, before his brother could shriek with indignation and pain. "Let's get our shoes on," he said, pulling his brother from pop's hold. As soon as Gabe hit the floor he dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Sorry!" he hissed, hoping his brother didn't rat him out to dad for pinching him. "Pop wanted to keep it a secret."

"Duh," Gabe said and rolled his eyes. He may only be 3 but he wasn't a dummy. "I figured that, Teddy." He rubbed his bum and scowled up at his big brother. "And that hurt," he whined. "You didn' have to pinch me so hard."

Teddy huffed and rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry."

"What the hell, Draco?" Harry asked, his eyes slowly leaving the still swinging door and pinning the blonde with a bright green glare. "I- Mmmph!" Any further protests were cut off by Draco's lips covering his. It didn't take long for him to sag against the blonde and kiss back, his irritation and confusion evaporating the second he felt a warm lips slanted against his. Sure he didn't want to indulge the boys but they could probably eat fast food and pizza everyday and not have a problem… the little hooligans rarely sat still. He sighed happily when one hand cupped the side of his neck and the other settled securely around his waist, a large hand angled to rest warmly against his arse.

Draco grinned against Harry's lips, a bit proud of himself. It wasn't often he could shut Harry up that quickly, even with a heated kiss. "Sorry," he murmured, knowing Harry wanted to hear it. "I don't feel like waiting around while something cooks. I'm hungry," he said with a slight whine, blinking rapidly at Harry in a bid to work his sympathies.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry groaned, his forehead resting on Draco's shoulder for a moment. "You're as bad as the boys!" he accused with a playful glare.

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry briefly. "They _wish_ they had my charm," he said pompously and smirked. "But really, we can go somewhere else, if you'd rather."

"No, it's fine," Harry said with a sigh. He certainly wasn't going to burst two little boys 'pizza bubble'. He nervously chewed his lip, his eyes on the kitchen door. Might as well take advantage of the moment alone. "I have a healer appointment tomorrow," he blurted out.

Draco's eyes widened a bit and his eyes flicked around Harry's face. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, cupping Harry's face gently as his eyes roamed around Harry's face and body with quick, assessing looks.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly and tried to harness his Gryffindor courage. He eyed Draco warily. "I think I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened further. "You _think_?" he breathed. His eyes narrowed. "I thought pregnancy charms were pretty clear," he murmured, his mind stuck on the 'I think' part of Harry's statement. Magic didn't give wishy washy results. Positive or negative; there was no 'I think'.

"Alright, fine. I'm pregnant but I want a healer to confirm." Harry watched Draco closely, unsure if the growing intensity he saw in the silvery eyes was a good thing or a bad thing. He chewed his bottom lip furiously as he waited. He noticed the moment his words sunk in and grimaced when Draco looked at him with a fierce intensity. "What?" he muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

Draco shook his head, a lump impeding his voice. He couldn't think of what to say and it seemed to make the lump bigger. Harry was pregnant? A heady swirl of emotions went through him making him feel a bit lightheaded with giddiness and nerves. It scared him as much as it elated him. He never expected it so soon, if ever. "Are you- Really?" he choked out. "Fuck." His eyes grew when Harry nodded slowly, his expression still wary and going a bit closed off with each second he stayed silent. "Fuck," he whispered again, his voice hoarse, when he felt Harry stiffen and look away. He was fucking this up! He wanted to tell Harry how thrilled he was but he couldn't get the words out. He absently rubbed a hand against his chest, trying to sooth the tightness he felt there.

Harry gulped nervously and slowly backed away from the blonde, his eyes lowered and missing the confusion flashing across Draco's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He hadn't really let himself think how Draco would react but he never considered it would be this bad. He looked away and stared at the kitchen door. "I'll check the boys," he said quietly and quickly left the kitchen, another wave of despair washing over him when Draco didn't stop him. He stood in the hallway for a moment and caught his breath, wiping furiously at his eyes. He forced a smile on his face when Teddy and Gabe both looked at him with smiles, both proudly showing off that they had shoes on and were waiting patiently on the bottom step.

"Ready, daddy!" Gabe cried happily, wiggling his shod feet at daddy. "Let's go!" he said and jumped up from the step, rushing down the hallway to grab his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Where's papa?" he asked, looking around daddy towards the kitchen. He looked up and gasped when he saw daddy's face was pale but splotchy, his eyes red. "Where's papa?" he said again, his voice firm as he planted his little fists on his hips. Papa was in big trouble if he made daddy cry, especially if they weren't the happy tears daddy did sometimes now.

"Kitchen," Harry said with forced brightness. "He'll be right out. You ready, Teddy?" he asked, looking over at his oldest. He got a wary nod and he sat on the step next to him, trying to keep his thoughts focused only on pizza toppings. He could fall into a brooding pit of depression later. He smiled and ruffled Gabe's hair when he climbed into Harry's lap. He didn't look up when he heard Draco make his way down the hallway.

Draco looked at the trio on the stairs. "Boys, go up and get washed." He gave each a sharp look when they made to protest and smiled thankfully when they both turned and went up the stairs, both peeking over their shoulders as they went. "Harry," he said quietly and nearly rolled his eyes when the other man just sat there staring at his hands. He knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on his bent knees. "Harry," he said again and bent down a bit to catch Harry's gaze. "Please look at me."

"No," Harry said petulantly and kept his eyes firmly on his folded hands. If he didn't look up he didn't have to see panic or refusal. He didn't care what Draco said, he wasn't going to do anything different. As much as it hurt, he could have this one without the blonde git too.

Draco huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry I didn't react well, but you surprised me." He ignored Harry's grumble, only catching a sarcastic 'no shit'. "I was shocked. Surprised. And... well, thrilled." He smirked when Harry peeked up at him through his fringe without raising his head. "Yes," he said with a firm nod. He fucked up earlier and Harry deserved the truth. "I panicked but not because I was upset or unhappy, alright?"

"Then why?" Harry mumbled, his head still down. He felt relief wash over him but he wasn't able to look up just yet. He was a complete mess and unwilling to look up until he had a better handle on his emotions.

Draco shifted closer, sliding his hands up Harry's knees until they rested warmly on his thighs. "I didn't expect it," he said honestly. "I never thought I'd get this chance again." He sighed quietly and forced Harry's face up, his chest tightening when he saw the green eyes he loved were bright with unshed tears. "I'm sorry if I let you think I was anything other than absolutely awed."

"Alright," Harry said and sniffled wetly. He might have overreacted but there was no way he was going to admit that aloud to Draco. He really should have given Draco a bit more time to react and digest the information. He nibbled his bottom lip nervously again. He didn't want to ask but he had to know... "Does this affect you asking me to marry you?" he whispered. He almost wished he'd immediately accepted the earlier proposal, no matter how inappropriate.

Draco nodded solemnly. "It does," he said seriously. He grabbed Harry's hands and held them tightly, pulling the man closer and hugging him tightly before pulling back so he could look at Harry intently. "It means that I will not allow you to refuse me a second time," he said and smirked when Harry's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. He rolled his eyes and kissed Harry's forehead. "Did you honestly think I'd change my mind?" He glared when he saw Harry's eyes dart away. "You did! You idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!" Harry huffed and slapped at Draco indignantly.

"You are indeed an idiot if you'd thought I'd do anything else but bind you to me in every way possible," Draco said haughtily, raising his chin a bit. He grinned when Harry gaped adorably. Honestly. Did the man really think he'd run away when told he had another child on the way? He'd already made up his mind to get the idiot to accept his proposal, now he just wouldn't accept 'no' as an answer. "I understand things were different with Gabe but... they're different _now_. You're stuck with me, love," he said gravely. "Nothing will change that."

Harry grinned and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, firmly ignoring the way it shook slightly. "Alright. You still have to woo me, though," he reminded Draco with a smirk. The smirk softened into a fond smile when Draco nodded seriously.

"Did he ask you?" Gabe yelled as he flew down the stairs, Teddy following looking just as curious.

Harry turned slightly and chuckled at Gabe and Teddy's noisy re-entrance. "Ask me what?"

"Nothing!" Teddy said loudly and elbowed Gabe, glaring down at his little brother to enforce his command to _shut up_. Obviously, pop hadn't asked or they'd be able to tell. They'd probably be kissing or something else just as gross. Gabe glanced up at him and nodded his understanding, his little face serious. Teddy nearly sighed with relief. He knew his little brother was smart but sometimes he can be such a _kid_ and get carried away. "Can we go now? We're starving," he said with a whine, eerily similar to Draco's earlier.

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked between his sons, very aware they were hiding something. He huffed and rolled his eyes a moment later when he only got manufactured innocent expressions. "Yeah yeah yeah, let's go," he said. Both boys whooped happily, each grabbing onto him and waiting patiently to be apparated. He glanced at Draco and raised his eyebrows. "Well, let's go," he said.

"Right," Draco said and wrapped an arm firmly around Harry's waist, making sure both boys were holding on just as firmly before apparating them a few blocks to alley by their favorite pizza parlor.

**~*O*~**

Harry moaned softly, burying his face into his pillow to help muffle the noise. He glanced back with annoyance when Draco chuckled. "Shut up," he said testily, wiggling his hips trying to dislodge the amused blonde perched on his arse.

"No," Draco said, amusement still in his voice. He leaned down and continued the massage, ignoring Harry's annoyed huff. How was he supposed to ignore Harry when he made such sounds? He wasn't even touching him below the waist! "I'm not laughing _at_ you, love," he said softly, working his fingers and palms along Harry's tense shoulders. He'd nearly forced the idiot to lay down for a massage after a long hour of tossing and turning in bed. And before that he'd paced in front of the bed for nearly a half hour. Draco hadn't any clue why they'd gone to bed so early if they weren't tired. A long, stressful day seemed like a good reason to go to bed early, but he didn't think it would be beneficial if they couldn't actually sleep.

Harry turned his head, closing his eyes. "Sounds like it," he said petulantly, stifling another moan when Draco's magical fingers loosened another tense muscle in his shoulders. Dinner had been fun, of course, but he was still tense and stiff with nerves and nearly painful apprehension. He knew what he'd find out at the healers tomorrow. He knew that Draco wasn't going to run off screaming into the night. He was still tense and full of nervous anticipation that finding out for sure would somehow jinx Draco's acceptance or some other unseen consequence. Almost immediately after the appointment they had to go to the Ministry for Neville and Steven's bonding ceremony.

Not to mention being blind-sided with news of having Pansy dropping by for a visit Saturday. He still didn't know how to react. Everyone was going to be there; was it a good idea to let Pansy stop by? He didn't know and Draco only shrugged, claiming it was Pansy's problem for inviting herself. There wasn't childish animosity but they weren't friends either. Plus, he knew one look at Gabe and the witch would know Gabe was Draco's son; something he didn't exactly want being common knowledge. Still, he felt a flush of warmth knowing that Draco wasn't bothered Pansy knowing. He'd even admitted to not telling Pansy beforehand because he hasn't discussed it with Harry yet. Harry was only unsure how trustworthy the Slytherin with was and was completely near panic mode when the blonde had only shrugged again. He groaned softly when Draco's palms pressed along his spine, his dexterous fingers kneading the muscles in his lower back.

"I'm really not, Harry." Draco said sincerely. "I adore that sound. I'm half amused and half regretful I'm not buried deep inside you while you make such a noise," he said, leaning down to murmur in Harry's ear. He grinned when he felt a shiver work through Harry's body. He could also see a hint of an adorably sexy blush on his cheeks and neck.

Harry groaned softly and buried his face in the crook of his arm. "Merlin," he whispered. He had been very content to just lay here and let Draco's hands massage and sooth him into blissful, deep sleep but now he was getting hard and it was all that blonde devil's fault. "St-stop," he said pleadingly. He could never resist Draco when he spoke like that, especially not in that low, sexy voice right next to his ear. He didn't want to go there, not now. He had a healer's appointment in the morning!

"Why?" Draco whispered, enjoying the second shiver that went through Harry when he trailed his fingers over one perky arse cheek, dipping between them briefly, and nibbled his earlobe.

Harry turned his head sharply, trying to avoid Draco's distracting ministrations. "We've an appointment tomorrow," he said quietly.

"And?" Draco asked, sliding down Harry's body and sliding his sleep pants down a bit lower, revealing the top of his arse cheeks. He licked his lips and chuckled when Harry tried to turn over. He wouldn't stop him; as much as he loved Harry's arse, he loved his cock even more. He'd happily give that attention instead.

Harry glared down at Draco, giving up on turning over when he saw the look in the silvery grey eyes slide down and fill with lusty anticipation. "You expect me to see a healer tomorrow after you've thoroughly shagged me?"

"Yes," Draco said seriously, unable to see the problem. He laughed with delight when Harry's cheeks pinked again. "You are so delightfully bashful at times, love," he said with affection and crawled up Harry's body, turned his head and kissed him hard. "You can't seriously expect a healer to care? I mean, you're going in to confirm a pregnancy, love. I highly doubt the healer won't know how it happened..."

Harry pulled away with an effort and glared again. He couldn't explain why it felt so... weird to him but it did. "Shut up!" He turned his head and glared at the wall. He knew it didn't make a whole lot of logical sense. He tried to throw off the warm hand settling on his shoulder but he couldn't stay irritated when Draco's hands slid down his back again, his fingers fluttering against his sides. "Stop it," he said weakly. He really wasn't going to actively stop Draco but he didn't want to seem like he was giving in so easily.

"No," Draco said and smirked triumphantly when Harry moaned softly when he slid his hands under his sleep pants and firmly cupped each arse cheek and gently kneaded the taut flesh. He leaned down and planted a line of kisses along Harry's shoulders and up the back of his neck, flicking his tongue out against the warm skin. He hummed with pleasure, his chest firmly against Harry's back so he could feel it as well as hear it. "You honestly can't expect me to be able to resist?"

Harry laid quietly for long moments, trying to sort out his breathing. Draco's nimble fingers were again sliding and fluttering along his sides and arms, making his body twitch and shiver delicately. "You're a strong man, Draco. You can resist," he finally mumbled, trying to ignore the way his erection was throbbing almost painfully now and making a sticky mess.

"Not that strong, love," Draco muttered, lightly biting the soft flesh of Harry's neck where it met his shoulder. He shifted his hips down, grinding his growing bulge against the thin fabric just barely covering Harry's arse cheeks and nearly chuckled when Harry moaned loudly and arched up into him. He knew Harry was just as turned on as he was, he also knew Harry was going to be flipping over and attacking him soon. He could tell by the way his breathing was getting a bit labored and his fingers twitched. "C'mon, you can't expect me to resist this," he said lowly, one hand grabbing an arse cheek and the other sliding under Harry's body to cup his hard length. He moaned softly in Harry's ear, willing him to flip over, and nearly slid his hand under the elastic band.

Harry grunted at the sudden contact and ground himself down against Draco's hand shamelessly. He didn't know what to say to Draco's question without lying or making the blonde actually stop his movements. "No," he whispered and flipped over, crooking at arm firmly behind Draco's neck and pulling the blonde into a hot, messy kiss. He didn't care about anything but Draco finishing what he started. He pulled Draco flush against him, sighing softly at the contact, enjoying the way the blonde's weight pressed him into the mattress. "Get naked," he demanded, pushing at the blonde's button up. He huffed impatiently when Draco didn't move fast enough and tore the shirt open, grinning when buttons went flying. He went to give his trousers the same treatment and looked up when pale hands covered his and squeezed gently, halting his movements.

"Alright," Draco said with a breathless chuckle. He didn't really care about the shirt but he didn't look forward to his pants having the same fate. He loved these pants, they fit him so well and really showed off his arse. He carefully unbuttoned his pants and let Harry's eager hands continue in stripping him. He grinned when Harry uttered a groaning gasp, obviously noticing his lack of underwear. He didn't comment and even if he was it was lost as a loud moan left him when Harry's hand closed around his length and tightened with exquisite pressure. He conjured lube and pushed Harry down, flat on his back. He didn't waste any time and immediately ran his slicked hand down the cleft of Harry's arse, slipping two fingers inside with a quick move. He nearly paused when Harry bucked against him with a breathy whine, convinced he'd been too eager but Harry's scrabbling hands pulled at him when he stopped and he quickly continued. He eagerly followed Harry's commands when he asked for more and sooner than he expected, he was pulling four fingers out of his arse and slicking himself.

He looked down, a warm feeling of affection and a bit of relief going through him when he saw Harry's eyes were closed in bliss. He'd told Harry he loved him and he knew Harry would know it without a doubt if he were looking. He didn't exactly want to his it from Harry, just still a bit nervous about being so bare. He loved the brilliant, strong powerful wizard under him. He adored all of that about him but loved the mindless, writhing, submissive one he turned into with the barest touch of his hand just as much.

Harry flopped bonelessly on the bed, feeling wonderfully relaxed and eagerly awaited Draco's next move. He let himself be contorted, his knees pushed up nearly in his ears. He stifled a giggle at the ridiculous feeling position but any amusement evaporated when Draco pressed against his slick and ready arse. He thought maybe this would be a preferable way to relax, even though he thoroughly enjoyed Draco's massages.

~*O*~

"Ready?" Pansy asked quietly, one dark eyebrow quirked up. She nodded and knocked when she only got a bland stare, shifting the bakery box in her arms. She didn't know whether to smile or not and was caught shifting her face between a small smile and a bored expression a few times when the door opened. She immediately shoved the box into open hands.

Draco snorted with amusement and shook his head, waving the box into the other room with a careless flick of his hand. He could only hope the adults found and ate the contents before the boys did. "Hello Pans," he said cheerfully, stepping aside and kissing her cheek when she moved past him to step inside. "Jessica," he said just as pleasantly, kissing the back of her hand and closing the front door. He leaned against the door for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts. "First thing; Harry's friends are also here. So, best behavior, yeah?" he smirked when he got two doubtful nods. "Second, the boys are here."

"Alright," Pansy said, not sure why she'd care the brats were about. They did live here, after all, and she hadn't expected Draco -or Potter- to keep the them locked up somewhere when they had guests. "So? I don't mind kids," she said, barely managing not to cringe or grimace.

A grin lifted Draco's mouth quickly before it fell. He knew Pansy was lying through her pearly whites but he appreciated the effort. "Right, well, I should probably warn you about-"

"Draco? Is that Pansy?" Harry asked, cutting off the blonde as he entered the foyer. He pasted on a smile as he looked between the two women standing across from Draco. He tried not to act surprised at seeing Pansy standing close to a woman, the pair obviously a couple by the intimate body language.

Draco sighed with annoyance and nodded. "Yes. Pansy," he waved a hand at her, more than a little amused at the 'introduction'. He smirked when she gave a mock curtsy, holding out imaginary robes. "And this is Jessica," he said, waving his hand at the other woman.

Pansy smirked at the shocked look on Potter's face, obviously surprised to see her with Jessica. "Potter," she said. "Stop staring," she said, amusement in her voice. "Don't look so surprised. After Draco became unavailable to any witch, I was hopeless to find another wizard that could possibly compare."

"Oh," Harry said, ignoring Draco's smug expression and Pansy's brief leer. While she'd said it in a joking manner, he got the distinct impression she was mostly serious. He nearly apologized for 'stealing' Draco but didn't. "Hello Pansy, Jessica," he said pleasantly, greeting the stranger with an outstretched hand. His smile warmed a bit more when the woman giggled and shook his hand with a small smile. "Were you at Hogwarts?" he asked after a moment of study. The woman looked a bit familiar. Her long caramel colored hair was long enough to reach the small of her back and her hazel eyes were warm and crinkled a bit when she smiled at him. The niggle of recognition got a bit stronger when Jessica giggled again and swept the hair from her face, twisting it a bit into a loose bun for a moment.

Jessica nodded, "I did. I was a year ahead of you lot. Gryffindor," she grinned and rolled her eyes when Pansy snorted daintily. She shifted closer to the brunette witch and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. She was quite amused at the other Slytherin/Gryffindor couple, wondering if it was a trend or if they were some kind of exception.

Pansy and Draco shared an amused, exasperated look; _Gryffindors_. "Yes, well, as I was saying," Draco said with a light scowl at Harry, silently scolding him for the interruption. He tried to stay annoyed but when Harry shifted closer and leaned into his side the feeling evaporated into fondness. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I wanted to warn you, Gabe... well, he's..." he trailed off, feeling sweat form on his upper lip. He looked to Harry and got an encouraging smile and a nod. It didn't magically give him the courage to continue and he was infuriatingly close to wringing his hands. He wanted to warn Pansy, knowing the witch was smart enough to figure it out and he wanted to avoid her screeching at him or scaring Gabe with intense scrutiny.

"Gabe is Draco's son," Harry said after Draco just continued to stand there, his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. He nodded at the twin expressions of shock on the women's faces. He didn't know if he wanted to share the other bit of news yet, though. As excited as he was about the confirmed pregnancy, he wanted his friends to know first. "It's not exactly common knowledge," he added, knowing they'd understand his bid for continued privacy.

Pansy cleared her throat before sending a heated glare at Draco. "Why didn't you say before?" she hissed angrily. Oh, sure, she was thrilled for her friend and naturally would try a little harder to like the little boy but she was quite pissed to only be finding this out now. How dare he have a kid and not tell her! Her hands hooked into claws, relaxing a bit when Jessica grabbed one and stroked along her tense fingers in a soothing motion.

"Well, I didn't know for awhile, did I?" Draco defended, sliding his arm from around Harry to cross them in front of his chest. "And when I did know, it wasn't something Harry wanted spread around," he said with a raised eyebrow, daring the witch to argue.

Pansy's glare softened a bit and she flicked her hair out of her eyes. "I see," she finally said. Her eyes slowly slid to Harry and smirked. "Hiding the little scamp, huh?"

"Yes," Harry said plainly. He didn't feel any urge to explain himself to Pansy. He stared blankly at the Slytherin witch, not at all intimidated by her glare. He'd been glared at by the best. Thankfully, hers didn't make him want to slam her against a wall and kiss the breath from her like Draco's did. "Did you want to join the group?" he asked politely.

Pansy huffed, a bit put out her glare didn't loosen Potter's tongue and small smile grew on her face. "Sure. Who else is here?" she asked, fearing the answer a bit. She was pretty sure Potter didn't socialize with Weasels anymore, but she didn't exactly know his social circle.

"Hermione and her fiance Arnold. Neville and his fiance Steven," Harry said, watching Pansy's face closely for any negative reactions. Surprisingly, Pansy's small smile twitched in the corner, as if it wanted to grow, and she nodded. A thunder of small footsteps caused all adults to turn and glance up the stairs as two little boys and a dog barreled down them. "Boys!," he admonished with a light frown. "We've got guests."

Gabe and Teddy paused on the second step and gave sheepish grins to their dad before beaming happy smiles to the two new people standing by the steps. "Hi," Gabe gushed and rushed over. He grabbed their hands and planted a noisy kiss on the backs of each of them. "I'm Gabe!" he chirped, looking up at the ladies. He grinned happily when he saw them both smile pleasantly.

Harry watched as the two witches' eyes widened and glossed over slightly at the adorableness. He snickered when Pansy squatted to lower herself to Gabe's level and ruffled his dark hair. He saw her eyes narrow when she noticed the silvery eyes but they returned to normal quickly and her face broke into a friendly smile. He hadn't realized he'd been nervous for the introduction until he felt himself release a pent up breath and relax.

"Hello Gabe," Pansy said with a smile. Merlin, he was a cute bugger! She looked over at Draco and nodded approvingly. "I'm Pansy, nice to meet you." She stood back up and wrapped an arm around Jessica. "This is Jessica." She watched with amusement when her girlfriend got a beaming smile and a slightly shy wave.

Teddy shuffled closer and greeted the newcomers in a more subtle fashion. "I'm Teddy," he said quietly, feeling a bit shy. He smiled shyly at the two women and shuffled his feet as Gabe started babbling to the one with long hair. He couldn't help it when his hair grew out and changed color to match hers, he often did it unconsciously.

"Wow!" Jessica said, her eyes going round with surprise. "That's a special talent you have there, Teddy." She smiled and watched with rapt attention when the little boy's hair seemed to shrink and darken back to the matching messy black locks he'd obviously modeled after Harry. She gave him an encouraging smile, feeling a bit smitten with the shy little boy.

Gabe looked between papa and the dark haired lady, his brows scrunched together in thought. They were talking quietly and papa had his hand on the lady's arm in a friendly way. "Are you a friend of papa's?" he asked, curiosity shining in his silvery grey eyes. He hasn't met any of papa's friends before and he was a little sad to think papa didn't have any.

"Yes," Pansy said, sounding a bit surprised. She tried not to gape stupidly when Gabe beamed a happy smile at her, his silvery grey eyes practically sparkling, and grabbed her hand and lead her out of the foyer.

"Good! C'mon," Gabe chirped, dragging Pansy and made sure the other adults were following with a brief glance back. He nodded when he saw they were. Papa and daddy both smiling at him. "Aunt Hermione, uncle Arnold, uncle Neville and uncle Steven are all here!" He paused and looked up at Pansy with adorable confusion. "Do you know them?" he asked, wondering if he had to make introductions or not.

Pansy cleared her throat, stunned she wasn't pulling her hand away or snapping at the brat. He was too cute and very personable. If she didn't know Draco had nearly nothing to do with his upbringing, she'd praise him for a job well done. She sent Harry a kind smile, though, and winked when he gave her a stunned look. "I know Neville and Hermione. We went to school together," she said quietly, hoping the child didn't pick up the slight apprehension in her voice. She'd never been on good terms with the Gryffindors and was a bit nervous about dropping in so suddenly. It seemed like less of a good idea now but she'd never say it aloud.

"Oh," Gabe said, scrunching his brows as he studied Pansy. She sounded a little scared. "They're real nice," he assured, patting her captive hand with his small one in an effort to comfort. "Uncle Arnold is a muggle," he said matter-of-factly. "But he knows about the secret magic stuff."

Pansy nodded, feeling apprehension squirm through her again. She'd learned a bit more about muggles since school and no longer held them in the same contempt as she'd foolishly -and blindly- done in her youth. "Alright," she said. She followed Gabe into the main parlor and paused when four pairs of eyes settled on her. She reached back blindly and sighed inaudibly with relief when she felt Jessica's hand immediately grasp hers. "Hello," she said lightly, sending a small nervous smile to everyone. She felt like fidgeting under the collective gaze.

"Pansy," Hermione said, getting up and walking over. She sent a curious look to Harry and Draco, frowning a bit when she only got shrugs in answer. "Nice to see you again," she said as pleasantly as she could. When she got a small smile and a head nod, she smiled. She turned a bit and made introductions. Her eyes settled on the dark blonde woman behind Pansy and raised an eyebrow.

Pansy started and fought an embarrassed blush. She'd been a bit distracted by the friendly greetings, she nearly forgotten about Jessica behind her. "This is Jessica," she said and pulled the woman out from behind her and held her close. Both in an effort to sooth her nerves and to show the nature of their relationship. She nibbled her lip to keep a large smile from growing on her face when Jessica was greeted warmly. She started slightly when Gabe jumped up in front of her.

"Miss Pansy!" Gabe said and turned a bit before finding Angus. He waved the dog over and patted his neck fondly. "This is Angus," he said proudly. He grinned when Angus 'woof'ed softly and wagged his tail before trotting out of the room. He giggled and ran after him, calling a quick 'Bye!' over his shoulder as he followed the dog to let him outside and play in the yard for a bit. He waved at Teddy to follow and they both rushed out, Teddy more than eager to leave the room.

Draco stood next to Pansy, smirking. "Have a seat, Pans," he said, waving a hand towards a vacant couch. "Tea?" he asked pleasantly.

"Please," Pansy said with a small shrug, pulling Jessica with her and settling on the sofa with stiff movements. She anxiously looked between the people in the room, silently cursing the blonde bastard for leaving her alone with five virtual strangers. "So," she said, nearly grimacing at her nervous tone. "What's the occasion?"

Neville grinned at the nervous Slytherin and tried not to let old memories surface. "I got married today," he said proudly and subtly flashed the wedding band on his left ring finger as he reached for Steven's hand and wound their fingers together. He'd been thrilled to have Harry and Hermione act as witnesses and just as thrilled to have a quick bonding ceremony, eagerly awaiting the moment they could slip away for their honeymoon.

"Oh!" Pansy said, sounding genuinely surprise. "Congratulations," she said, nodding at the two happily smiling men. She ignored the subtle squeeze Jessica gave her, the hint gotten and filed away for later discussion. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she said sincerely. She hadn't realized it was anything but just a friendly gathering. She felt like an annoying party crasher, relived they were too bloody nice to point it out.

Neville waved a hand at Pansy, chuckling softly. "It's really alright. It wasn't anything big, just a quick stop at the Ministry," he said and sent a quick, happy smile to Steven. "You're a friend of Draco's, so it's not like you're unwelcome." He gave Pansy a friendly smile, sincere in his comment. He wasn't best friends with the blonde but they got along well enough he wouldn't immediately be a bastard to his friends. Pansy, so far, had been pleasant and polite. They'd hashed out old grudges years ago when Harry and Draco first got together so he really didn't see the point in doing it again.

"Alright," Pansy said, unable to hide her surprise. Bloody Gryffindors. She scowled when Jessica chuckled. "Shut up," she whispered. She looked up gratefully when Draco came back, numerous cups and mugs on a tray floating behind him. He handed her a delicate looking tea cup first and let the tray float around to everyone, the others just grabbing theirs as the tray floated by them. She tried to relax in her seat, taking comfort in Jessica's warmth and a bit envious she was able to relax so easily. It probably helped she didn't have any real history with most of the people in the room. She was pleasantly surprised to find the group easy going and quite personable, everyone either forgetting or tactfully ignoring any unpleasant memories. She was reluctantly grateful to be included in the banter and easy conversation, having little trouble after she finally relaxed. She'd nearly snorted with unladylike amusement more than once over something funny one of them said.

Jessica subtly leaned closer to Pansy. "I take it you all didn't exactly get along?" she asked quietly, her eyes mostly on Harry and Draco, both smushed comfortably in a chair across from them. She was a bit surprised to see the blonde Slytherin behaving so affectionately, but she imagined it would be hard for him not to. Harry was absolutely charming and adorable, completely at ease on the blonde's lap -being unceremoniously pulled there when he'd perched on the arm of the chair- with one arm draped causally over Draco's shoulders and the other absently fondling with the buttons on his shirt or playfully slapping at the blonde's chest when he said something a bit inappropriate. Her eyes darted to the other couples and she felt vague recognition at Neville and Hermione. Not only did she know they'd been key players in the war but she remembered them, a bit, as fellow Gryffindors. She was a little surprised Harry didn't have more friends here; the few articles she'd read in _The Prophet_ gave her some idea as to why but she didn't feel it was appropriate to bring it up. Especially when she easily saw how close the group was, not at all bothered by the small but intimate gathering.

"Not really," Pansy murmured, her eyes on the pair as well. She'd never seen Draco behave in such a way and she was -admittedly a bit reluctantly- quite pleased for him. It was obvious that Harry made him disgustingly happy. No wonder the bastard was in such a tizzy about proposing. She turned a bit to look at Jessica. "Were you _that_ oblivious in school?" she asked with a smirk.

Jessica snorted and gave a Slytherin-esque smirk. "I didn't really socialize with those younger than me," she retorted in a haughty tone she'd learned from her girlfriend. A girlish giggle popped out before she could stop it and she covered her mouth for a moment. "I did notice Harry, of course. Who didn't? But I didn't _know_ him or pay much attention to him. Completely different social groups," she said, her voice tinged with a bit of regret. She'd never been one to go all 'fan-girl' when the girls in her dorm gushed about Harry Potter, but the times she remembered seeing him he'd appeared to be a nice enough bloke. She'd been happily doing her part for inter-house unity by dating Ravenclaws. "I didn't really get into gossip, either." She didn't mention that she'd been out of school, graduated and already working, when everything happened.

"Gossip," Pansy said with a snort. "Gossip stuck to those boys like fumes on a potion," she mused aloud. She didn't think anyone in school was unaware of what either boy did. On a daily basis. Draco, naturally, absorbed the attention like a sponge and Harry... well, even in school she could admit the man looked ashamed and embarrassed in large crowds, hating the attention.

Jessica gave Pansy a fond smile and settled against her side again, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Well, all that's in the past. I rather hope we can get to know them all a bit better," she said softly, smiling warmly up at Pansy when she felt her nod in agreement.

The rest of the afternoon went by pleasantly enough, the group warming up to the newest couple, laughter filling the small room frequently. Teddy and Gabe both ran into the room occasionally, amusing the adults until the last time when they came in to whine about being hungry. Gabe's eyes went impossibly wide and he ran over to Harry.

"A baby?" he demanded, his hands perched on his hips, his eyes going between daddy's face and tummy. His brows scrunched together a bit in confusion; it didn't look like there was a baby in there.

Teddy was behind Gabe, his hair a shocked stark white and his eyes as wide as his little brother's. Sure, he knew his dad had Gabe but it was still a surprise to hear the news. He didn't know what to think but he could tell his dad looked happy and nervous at the same time.

Harry sent a nervous glance to Draco before sighing. "Yes," he said, slightly annoyed his boys overheard. He was going to tell them, but he wanted a bit more time to ease them into it. He only told the gathering of friends because they'd been dropping not-so-subtle hints and annoying questions about his well-being after Hermione mentioned the 'changes' he'd shown over the last few weeks. The healer assured him everything was alright so he didn't think it was too early to share. He'd only been a bit nervous sharing in front of Pansy and a stranger, but a confident nod from Draco had him less worried. "A baby."

"What kind?" Gabe asked, his brows still scrunched. A sister would be great but he wouldn't mind another brother. "Can I pick?" he asked, widening his eyes in his pleading look as he crawled up into daddy's lap. He looped his arms around his neck and turned up the pleading look, angling his head down a little to peek out from under his lashes.

Harry couldn't help chuckling and ruffled Gabe's hair, pulling Teddy against his side as well. He ignored the adults in the room that were watching with badly hidden amusement and interest. "Not sure yet and no, you can't pick."

"Did papa already pick?" Gabe asked, leaning around daddy to look at papa with curiosity. He wondered what papa picked. He nearly climbed off daddy's lap and into papa's so he could give him the pleading look instead.

Harry chuckled again, shaking his head. "No, no one picks, munchkin. It's random," he tried to explain. He saw Gabe nod slowly, understanding what 'random' meant and hopefully how it applied in this situation. "Are you... alright with this?" he asked, looking between the boys. He got a shrug from Teddy and a vigorous head nod from Gabe. He knew to expect different answers as time went by, as much as they might look forward to a baby, they were bound to get frustrated and annoyed when attention shifted from them. He sighed softly, unable to really regret the situation and hoping he -no, _they_- would be able to cope alright.

"Yeah," Teddy said, leaning against his dad. He knew there wasn't anything he could say about it. Babies just didn't disappear so he didn't see a point in arguing or making dad feel guilty about it. He didn't mind another sibling. "I hope it's a girl," he said with a slight glare at his little brother. He wouldn't have to share his room, _again_, if it's a sister. Girls always had pink things. He didn't want pink things in his room. "Brothers stink," he said with quiet authority.

"Teddy!" Gabe said in a loud whine. "I don't _stink_. I had a bath," he said indignantly. He looked at daddy and nodded. "I want a sister, too," he said as if placing an order.

Harry snickered and hugged both boys tightly, planting a kiss on the top of each of their heads. "We'll just have to wait and see," he said with a relieved sigh. He shared a warm look with Draco, noting he'd been nodding along with the boys' opinion. "Well, it's nearly dinner time. Where should we go?" he asked, looking around the room. Grinning smugly when everyone cleared their throats and tried to act as if they hadn't been intently watching the scene. He nearly rolled his eyes; it wasn't as if they had any other choice since the boys demanded answers right then and there.

No one had an opinion and after some discussion, everyone decided to go to the first place they came across. Gabe and Teddy whooped with delight when they got to go, too. It wasn't pizza or Chinese food, but they weren't too picky. They looked around the fancy restaurant and nodded solemnly when they got a stern 'behave!' look from Draco, trying not to roll their eyes when they got a similar speech from dad.

Draco let the large gathering buoy his spirits and made mental notes for his proposal. He wanted to do it on Harry's birthday and he needed to include the boys. He gave Harry a distracted smile the few times he glanced over, a questioning look on his face. Luckily, Harry didn't focus on him long and Draco found himself grateful for the large group, thankful the many people present distracted Harry enough.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_...and here's the next bit. Sorry for the delay; my muse apparently skipped town without a note and it took a bit to get back into the groove. Hopefully, it's not as terrible as I fear it to be... I really **really** appreciate the continued follows, favorites and reviews. Don't be shy, feel free to leave one, too! _

_Warnings: the usual... slash. Smut. Mpreg. Teensy bit of angst..._

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Harry paced the hallway, retracing his steps from the front door to the kitchen numerous times. He tried to ignore the concerned faces of his boys each time he passed the parlor, their attention swinging between him and the cartoon on the telly with nearly each pass. He tried to keep things normal today but they both noticed Draco's absence and he had no other explanation he was able to offer other than 'at work'. Of course, both easily saw Harry's distress and silently hoped papa/pop would be home soon to snap him out of it.

Draco wasn't home yet. Not since last night. And he was practically chewing a hole through his cheek and wearing a groove in the floor. They'd had a tiff last night and Draco had left -muttering something that vaguely sounded like 'engagement' under his breath before disappearing into the floo. He hadn't seemed _that_ upset or made any indication that he was mad at Harry so, he hadn't worried... until Draco didn't come home. He stopped waiting up sometime after midnight only because the boys would be up early. Not that he slept much. When he woke up after a fitful sleep, there was no indication that Draco had ever been home. A heavy feeling of dread had weighed him down but he managed to get out of bed and get on with his day.

His overactive imagination was going full tilt. Each pass brought on a new, horrible thought: Draco wasn't coming back. Draco left again. Draco hated him. Draco resented him. His hand went to his stomach; Draco resented/hated the baby. He was no doubt overreacting but he didn't know what to think. This was the first time, in a long time, he truly felt lost and unsure. He'd long ago gotten used to the stiff feeling of tears on his cheeks so he didn't bothering wiping off the fresh ones that leaked out, just kept his head tilted so the boys wouldn't notice.

He froze when he felt the wards subtly twang and stood still in the hallway. Was Draco coming for his things? Was he here for a polite good-bye? He wrung his hands together and worried his bottom lip, waiting. He waved the boys back when he felt them approach and they silently went back to the sofa, sharing identical looks of scared confusion before glancing back at the telly.

~*O*~

Draco cursed softly when he realized the time. Harry was going to kill him. He gathered random files and haphazardly put them away, not that he got much completed. All of his personal things -his still poorly wrote notes, the engagement ring and some Muggle advertisements- he shrunk and put in his pocket. He stood and stretched, sighing with bliss when his back cracked with a satisfying popping noise. His couch was comfortable, but sleeping on it was something he vowed to never do again as he rolled the stiffness from his neck. He nodded to Pansy on his way out, rolling his eyes when she tittered and waggled her fingers at him in a cheeky wave.

He doubled back to Pansy. "Thanks for last night," he said, trying not to blush. He nodded when Pansy just smiled with a saucy wink and hurried to the apparation point.

He fiddled with his key, cursing the Muggle thing, and just zapped the door with his wand. He was too cranky to deal with that at the moment. He paused when he saw Harry standing in the hallway, looking like a deer in headlights. He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, blinking when Harry stepped back and he finally noticed Harry looked... terrible. His eyes were red and puffy with dark circles under them, his hair was a bigger mess than usual and he looked exhausted. "Harry?" he asked quietly.

"Draco," Harry murmured, his voice nearly cracking with combined relief and apprehension. He was scared to ask Draco why he was back. He didn't want to hear anything that might lead to the blonde leaving. He fidgeted where he stood, growing uneasy with each silent second that passed and Draco's pinched eyebrows as he looked him over.

Draco stepped closer, scowling darkly when Harry backed up again. "What..." he trailed off and noticed the boys were watching with openly apprehensive expressions on their little faces. He slowly turned back to Harry, his heart rate picking up. "What did I miss?" he asked, completely baffled. He had no idea why Harry and the boys were acting like that and he didn't want to know, honestly. It had to be bad. Did someone die? He forced his mind away from various names and the gut clenching thoughts of the baby.

"You... you came home," Harry finally whispered, striving to keep his voice even. He watched intently as pale eyebrows scrunched together and genuine surprised and concern filled Draco's face. "Why?" he asked, inching closer.

Draco stared blankly for a moment and when his brain finally caught up, he wanted to smack himself. He'd left after a small fight with Harry -something about how often Harry needed to see a healer, if he remembered correctly- and he'd been reminded, in a completely round-about way he'd left his notes at work. He didn't think he left in a snit or even angry. He'd even said a pleasant, but quick, good bye to Harry and the boys -complete with kisses- before he left. He hadn't planned on staying so late, pouring uselessly over his notes. He certainly hadn't planned on falling asleep there, hunched uncomfortably over his desk. Pansy, in a rare act of compassion, had gently prodded him to his sofa and wrote some of her own notes on the bottom of his paper. Helpful notes. Damn, nosy witch. He could only imagine what sort of things had popped into Harry's head. "I live here," he answered, smiling a bit. He stepped closer and pulled Harry to him, just past the view of the boys and held him tightly. "What the fuck were _you_ thinking?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh but by the look of him, Harry had been torturing himself.

"Nothing," Harry immediately denied, feeling a bit ashamed and so relieved he had lost his breath for a moment.

Draco sighed softly and ran a hand through Harry's hair, trying to smooth it a bit but mostly just for the contact. "What's going on, Harry?" he asked quietly. A choked sob and fists tightening in his shirt was the only answer. "You're freaking me out," he admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry, I... I thought you'd left," Harry whispered. He felt how stiff Draco was and started berating himself for that, too. He didn't want Draco to think he was too much to handle or that he didn't trust him. He did. He really did but he was prone to irrational thoughts at the best of times.

Draco nearly chuckled, thinking Harry was messing around but he realized Harry was quite serious. "No, no, I didn't. Fuck," he muttered and gently pulled Harry away, looking at him intently. "I did leave, I had notes I left at work. I lost track of time and fell asleep at my office. I promise you, it was merely a lack of consideration and communication on my part."

"What notes?" Harry asked, trying not to sniffle wetly.

Draco did chuckle that time and rolled his eyes affectionately. "It's meant to be a big secret plan but I can't exactly do that successfully now, can I? I've been trying to sort out my, how did you put it, Malfoy worthy engagement." He smirked when Harry looked up at him with wide, wet eyes but it fell quickly. "I'm so sorry I didn't let you know what was going on," he murmured, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. He hadn't thought to send word and felt absolutely wretched he caused Harry so much stress. He like to kick both of their arses for the misunderstanding but he just sighed.

"I'm getting you a cell phone," Harry said firmly after a moment of silence.

Draco opened his mouth to argue but snapped it closed when Harry's face pinched with irritation. "Alright," he conceded. It _would_ be handy. He had seen first hand how quickly they sent messages and he could've easily sent a message or called Harry in seconds had he owned one. "I want the nicest one, of course. Something shiny, with lots of buttons."

"They don't have buttons anymore, Draco," Harry said chuckling. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco with near panicky tightness. "I feel so stupid. All the things I was thinking... Merlin, I'm an arse."

"No, you panicked but... you aren't the only arse, love," Draco soothed and pulled away again. He laughed when Harry gave him an irritated look, mostly likely for not pointing out _he_ wasn't an arse. He didn't let go, though, and herded Harry into the parlor and sat on the sofa with the boys. Immediately his lap was filled with both little boys and he hugged them both, indulging himself and giving them kisses on each of their foreheads. "Did I miss dinner?" he asked, ruffling both dark heads of hair.

Gabe shook his head quickly, smiling now that daddy wasn't upset anymore. "No! The timer didn't go off yet!"

"Good!" Draco enthused and held Harry close again, an arm firmly wrapped around his waist. "We're going to go wash up, be right back. Stay out of trouble," he said getting up, easily pulling Harry with him, and looking between both boys. He rolled his eyes when both nodded, their attention back on the telly. "C'mon," he said softly and pulled Harry from the room. They were both quiet as they headed upstairs until their door shut. "Care to share what had you looking so... distraught?"

Harry shook his head once, firmly. "No." He looked away from Draco, trying not to be persuaded by his imperiously raised eyebrow or the quirk of his lips. "I already said it was stupid."

"It's not stupid," Draco insisted, pulling Harry down to sit next to him on the bed. "I thought someone had died!"

Harry looked away again and worried his bottom lip. He hadn't given a thought to how terrible he must look and now he just wanted to hide when he realized the image he must have presented. He covered his face for a moment. "I'm going to wash up," he mumbled but didn't get far when Draco's arm clamped around his waist and held him still. "Please, I don't want to think about it. I was wrong and I'd like to just let it go."

"No, Harry," Draco said quietly, but firmly. He pulled Harry's face around and kissed him softly. "I want to know. Did you honestly think I'd just buggered off?" Harry's expression was answer enough; bottom lip being worried by his teeth and an averted gaze. He wanted to curse himself again. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make it so you don't keep thinking..." he trailed off and groaned softly.

Harry shook his head. "It's not that, Draco. Honestly, it isn't."

"You just said-"

"I know! I wasn't thinking rationally, alright? I'd have thought that regardless of our past. I get the craziest ideas in my head and it doesn't mean they're rational or based in truth." Though, knowing that Draco didn't leave -and likely never would- was very soothing and he _did_ believe it. All he really had to do was look at the blonde and it was obvious. He wished he knew why old insecurities reared up occasionally and bit him in the arse. "Look, I don't want it to sound like some cop-out or lame excuse but... I blame a large part on the stupid hormones. Even without _that_ added delight, I've always been rather... pessimistic."

Draco stared, unsure whether or not to believe Harry. It didn't excuse anything, though, in his opinion. As far as he was concerned, Harry still harbored a secret fear of him leaving. "Really," he said flatly.

"Really," Harry said and nodded. He rolled his eyes at Draco's continuing disbelieving expression and crawled onto his lap. "Don't... don't torture yourself, too, yeah? I over-reacted and that's all there is to it." He smiled when Draco's hands settled around his hips, a bit annoyed the blonde didn't do anything else. Probably unwilling to distract either of them from the conversation.

"So, if I'd called or tested you, you wouldn't have panicked and gone all..." he waved a hand about for a moment, trying to find the right word, "angsty?"

Harry chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck. "Texted," he gently corrected. "And it would have been _less_ panic and angst. Probably. I'd still have worried you were uncomfortable or... I dunno. I definitely missed you suffocating me, though," he said and gave a cheeky smile. Hopefully the effect wasn't ruined by his smudgy face and tired eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll drop it. Thank you for telling me, though. I'm really, really glad we can be adults about these things now." Draco laughed when Harry pouted at him, as if annoyed at the thought of being mature.

Harry slapped at Draco chest lightly. "Prat," he muttered and carefully climbed off of his lap. He was again stopped, a hand wrapping loosely around his wrist. "Honestly, love," he said again when he saw the concern back on the blonde's face. He bent down and kissed him softly. "We're fine." He gently pried his hand free and hurried into the bathroom, sighing when he saw his reflection. Bugger, but he looked terrible.

"Fine," Draco muttered to the closed door before flopping back onto the bed and covering his eyes with a bent arm. He knew Harry was being sincere but he couldn't help feeling like a complete failure for causing him worry. His chest ached with it. He grumbled when Harry straddled his hips and raised his arm enough to peek at Harry, smiling when he got a cheeky grin. "Yes, dear?"

Harry pulled gently on Draco's shirt, chuckling when the blonde sat up with a grunt. "C'mon, don't do this. I'll get you a phone and we'll never have this happen again, alright?" he said, cupping Draco's neck lightly. "I don't know how many times I can say I over-reacted and it's not some secret, deep down fear of you leaving."

"Yes, well..." Draco trailed off, looking away. He sighed with resignation, he couldn't _not_ trust Harry at his word. He was annoyed with himself mostly because he couldn't be sure if 'hormones' was a legitimate excuse or not. He had no experience and it reminded him too much of the time he missed with Harry. He shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts. "Fine," he said, feigning a put upon expression. "I shall just have to bond you to me permanently so this never comes up again."

Harry stared for a long moment before a brilliant smile broke across his face, he couldn't wipe it off as much as he tried even when his cheeks started to ache. "If you must," he said, unable to get the excitement from his voice. He wrapped himself tightly around Draco and buried his face in his neck, trying to will away a fresh burst of tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco said, his own voice a bit choked, as he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back with one hand and cupped the back of his neck with the other. He wasn't as alarmed when he knew the tears were from happiness but he was still glad he couldn't see them coursing down Harry's face; it always made him feel helpless to see them.

Harry cleared his throat and hastily wiped his face. "Right, we need to head down. If that timer goes off, I don't know how long the heathens can resist 'helping' me." It was definitely a Pavlovian worthy moment when the timer beeped and the boys -and now Angus- all rushed into the kitchen convinced dinner was ready.

"Oh shit!" Draco said, horrible images of one -or both- of the boys reaching into the oven flashing through his mind and hurriedly stood with Harry still wrapped around him. He chuckled and gently lowered him to his feet, pecking his lips quickly. As he followed Harry from their room, he added to his mental notes. One; change the plans from a simple marriage to a more permanent bonding ceremony. He'd change the damn laws if he had to get it done. Two; hurry the fuck up. He no longer felt he had all the time in the world.

~*O*~

"I don't _get_ this thing!" Draco huffed and nearly threw the slim muggle device on the floor. He'd been fiddling with the cellphone for nearly 10 minutes and hadn't figured out how to even get the damn thing to make a message. Speaking to it didn't help, unfortunately. It was a bit unsettling to feel the thing wiggle and beep with every touch as well.

Gabe giggled and hopped up onto papa's lap, gently taking the phone. "Like this, papa," he said as his little fingers tapped and glided across the smooth screen. He'd played with daddy and aunt Hermione's phones enough to know how to use them. He looked up and giggled again when papa gaped at him, his mouth hanging open in a funny way. "It's easy, see?" he said, moving the phone closer so papa could see it better.

"It is not easy!" Draco huffed, chagrined to see his 3-year-old son easily manipulate the phone. "Alright," he conceded, swallowing his pride. "How do I get it to call daddy?" he asked, leaning down and watching every move Gabe made. "Slow down," he chuckled when Gabe's fingers tapped quickly with practiced ease. His eyes flicked around watching which pictures were touched. "That's... easy," he said after Gabe had successfully pulled up the proper screen. Just as quickly it was changed and a small board with jumbled letters popped up. He didn't even want to know why the letters were all over the place, in no real logical order that he could see.

Gabe nodded, smiling happily. "It is! See?" he said, holding up the phone. "I wrote daddy!" he said, tapping the 'send' button. His message was a bit garbled, the spelling rather bad, but he liked putting little faces and pictures on it. He liked that it was mostly pictures, sending daddy every smiley face he found.

"Oh no," Draco said, watching as the message was sent. Harry was going to think him a fool! He glared playfully at Gabe, gently taking the phone back. "Thank you, love, now daddy thinks I'm no smarter than you," he said, chuckling as he poked Gabe's nose. He laughed when Harry's responding message was _'**I hope Gabe wrote that**'_. Draco nodded, then nearly blushed when he remembered it couldn't be seen. "So, that's a text, eh?" Gabe nodded. "How do I call? So I can hear him?"

Gabe took the phone back and slowly clicked around, showing papa what he was pushing. "See? Daddy has his picture next to his number, so just touch the picture, then the little green thing... yes!" he praised, earning him an amused look from papa. "And you can call aunt Hermione, uncle Arnold..." he paused, unsure who else papa would call. "Does aunt Pansy have a phone?"

"I don't think so," Draco said absently, looking at the picture of Harry with fond amusement. He'd hammed a goofy face when Gabe aimed his new phone at him and he was stuck with the -admittedly rather adorable- odd picture of a cross eyed Harry sticking out his tongue. He idly wondered if he could get Harry to let him take a much better picture, hopefully with less clothes on. "I might be able to talk her into one, though. Pansy adores the 'newest thing', so she'll easily cave and get one."

Gabe hummed, watching papa stumble through another text to daddy. It was funny to see his smart papa with his brow scrunched in concentration as he worked through a simple message, poking the glowing screen with a finger in irritated little jabs. "Don't forget the faces!" he said as papa's finger went to the send. "Here," he said, worming his way between papa's chest and the phone, easily sneaking his finger onto the phone's surface and adding in a happy face. "There. Now you can send it."

"And the purpose of that?" Draco asked, watching as the little message bubble popped up. He rolled his eyes as he saw the cartoon pig face, grinning rather insanely, at the end of his carefully typed message.

Gabe tried not to roll his eyes. "So daddy knows you're happy," he said, his tone clearly saying '_Duh_'. "I like the happy piggy," he said with a giggle.

"Yes, well... until I master just a full sentence, I'll save the added steps of a happy face for when it's really required, hmm?"

Gabe harrumphed but nodded. "I guesso," he muttered. How hard was it to add a happy piggy? Sheesh. "Papa, tell daddy to bring home pizza!"

"I'll ask if he wants to," Draco gently corrected, tapping the message in. He didn't exactly feel like making dinner himself and he never had to worry about the boys not eating enough when pizza was on the menu, not that they were particularly picky. He sighed with relief when Harry quickly answered with '**_Sure_**.' He wondered briefly what Hermione's reaction would be, the witch generally requesting such odd toppings lately he'd started to wonder if _she_ was pregnant. His nose wrinkled at the reminder of anchovy, pepperoni and pineapple combination she'd requested last time. She'd had an entire pizza to herself that night, not even Harry willing to try the odd combination. '**_How's Hermione?_**' he tapped out. He grinned, texting was quite fun. He kind of missed hearing Harry's voice but it was good practice.

Gabe watched papa have a lengthy text conversation with daddy, waiting as patiently as he could. "So?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, reluctantly looking up from the most recent message. He'd grinned smugly; Harry shared his suspicions and was trying to get Hermione to confess. "Oh! Yes, he's bringing home pizza. Lots of them, apparently," he added, noticing Harry had invited all of their friends -including Pansy and Jessica- over for dinner. "Aunt Pansy and Miss Jessica are coming, too."

Gabe punched a fist into the air. "Yay!" He scrambled off of papa's lap, running up to his room. Aunt Pansy always brought her friend Miss Jessica so he needed to grab Tony and change. He wore a button down shirt once and Miss Jessica said he was 'very handsome' so he liked to make sure he looked handsome all the time now. Miss Jessica was pretty and really nice and he couldn't wait to show her the new trick he'd taught Angus, too.

"Odd little man," Draco hummed to himself as he watched Gabe run from the room and make his way, loudly, up the stairs and focused back on his phone. It vibrated noisily in his palm and made a loud chirping sound. "AH!" he gasped and nearly dropped the damn thing. 'Hermione' flashed on the screen and he stared at the red and green bars, wondering how to answer the call. "GABE!" he called, poking things at random with no results.

Gabe ran to the top of the steps, giggling that papa had yelled. Papa always rolled his eyes when daddy yelled. "Yes?" he hollered back, already running down the stairs with Tony firmly planted under an armpit.

"How do I answer this?" Draco blurted in a rush, waving the still chirping phone at his son. He didn't know how long it would go off and he didn't want to miss something important.

Gabe climbed back onto papa's lap and took the phone. "Like this," he instructed, tapping the green bar and sliding his finger over. "Hello!" he giggled into the phone.

"_Hi, Gabe?_" Hermione's voice filtered through the phone. She laughed, thoroughly enjoying the knowledge that Gabe was helping Draco. "_Is papa there?_"

Draco took the phone, smiled appreciatively at Gabe and held it gingerly to his ear. It sounded loud. "Hello, Hermione."

"_Draco!_" Hermione chirped, giggling. "_I only wanted to test the new phone_."

Draco chuckled, amused despite himself. "Yes, well, as you can see it works. I've learned how to text, call Harry and now how to answer it. Huzzah," he deadpanned. "My life is complete."

"_Oh, Draco,_" Hermione sighed with mock exasperation. "_It really is. Now_ _you've joined the modern world. Anyway_," she said before he could comment, "_we've got pizza and we're headed back now. And no, for your nosy information, I am _not_ pregnant._" She waited while Draco sputtered for a moment. "_I just was going through an adventurous streak. Trying new things, you see._" Admittedly, the last experiment was a dismal failure but it was rather fun to watch the expressions of everyone as she valiantly ate through her experimentally loaded pizza.

Draco laughed after having nothing to say to defend himself, too amused to be annoyed at Harry for, apparently, just asking outright. The man knew nothing of subtly. "Well, then, congratulations," he said dryly, chuckling when she made an agreeing humming sound. She had sounded rather pleased with a negative response, but he thought she'd make a wonderful mother and he idly wondered if she even wanted children. "Right, see you when you get here."

"_Bye, Draco. Bye Gabe_!" Hermione added before ending the call.

Draco held his phone up and turned it around as he looked at it with a slightly confused expression. "How... how does all of _that_ fit in here?" he asked, glancing at Gabe. He was merely thinking aloud and Gabe only shrugged.

By the time the doorbell rang, Draco felt he'd 'mastered' his phone enough he didn't need to ask Gabe any other questions on it. He _could_ consult the information packet that came with it, but he didn't know how a shiny disk would help and the booklet was pathetically small. He answered the door, a genuine smile on his face as he greeted Neville and Steven. "Evening! Harry and Hermione should be back with dinner any moment," he said, standing aside so they could enter.

"Alright," Neville said, making his way into the parlor. He really didn't mind being entertained by Draco. He grinned. "How're things?" he asked the blonde as he sat down. It was a rather vague and general question, he knew, but it popped out by habit.

Draco shrugged, unsure how much detail to get into. He didn't mind talking candidly with Neville, or Steven, but it sounded more of a polite thing to ask so he didn't think spewing mountains of personal angst was going to be appreciated. "Fine, I imagine."

"Harry driving you mental yet?"

Draco pursed his lips for a moment, eyeing Steven for a moment to gauge how he meant the question. He saw a grin and chuckled. "Absolutely," he said with a playful smirk. He chuckled again when Neville nodded knowingly, a laugh escaping. "It's not that bad, though. I'm mostly still adjusting to the mood swings." It was anyone's guess anymore how Harry would react to things. Tears were his least favorite but he could handle them a bit better now. Thankfully, anger went swiftly and usually lead straight into a horny Harry. All in all, he couldn't really complain.

"Yeah, Hermione had to start yoga."

Draco hummed and sat down, his mind torn between asking for more information or just laughing along. "How was he... the first time?" he asked, leaning forward. He'd talked a little bit about it with Hermione, but he got the feeling she held back a lot to save his feelings. It was odd but he appreciated it as much as it annoyed him. He wanted to know, he'd deal with the guilt and other unpleasant feelings later if needs must.

"It was... shocking." Neville regarded Draco for a long moment, feeling a bit bad the blonde had to ask. Of course, it was a good thing too, in his opinion, that Draco wanted to know. "Harry had been quite surprised by it all. I don't think he even knew until he'd gained weight and Hermione made him cry twice in an hour. It's different for wizards, you know."

Draco nodded; he could only imagine. There were no natural 'happenings' that halted to alert a wizard he was expecting. He could really only imagine how shocking that had been for Harry, who'd been practically a Muggleborn. "He handled it well..." he said, but his voice went up slightly making it almost a question.

"Not really," Neville admitted. "He had to see a few healers before it sunk in. Hermione, of course, had been the voice of reason for him. She helped him with the magic aspect of it, too."

Draco nodded again, already aware of how much he owed Hermione. He didn't know when he'd come to think of her as a sister, like Harry did, but he wasn't surprised. She'd been there for Harry -and Gabe- when she was needed most and she had welcomed him with open arms and an open mind. "Yes," he said softly, very aware of what that meant. Harry needed a balance to his growing, splitting, magic. Harry practically rubbed up against him like cat when he needed affection; usually a hug would suffice, other times he wasn't soothed until laying sweaty and sated under Draco. He briefly wondered just how intimate the 'sharing' got with Hermione and just as quickly banished the thought; neither would have been comfortable with anything more intimate than a lingering hug or massaging of achy limbs. "I do wonder though," he said, and looked up, "about unusual cravings?" He didn't have personal experience but he'd heard things. He nearly winced at the very idea of not having something Harry wanted; it would either be met with tears or a tantrum.

"Oh, in the next month or so, if he's like he was with Gabe," Neville answered, trying not to grimace in memory. "For the most part, he took Muggle pre-natal vitamins and didn't seem to have any weird cravings like you'd expect. Then, out of nowhere, he'd be happily chowing down on pickled hard-boiled eggs with hot sauce on them."

Draco grimaced. "Oh." He valiantly hoped Harry wouldn't subject him to such things but he'd go through it. He didn't need to share such vile things, after all and he could always leave the room. Hopefully. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"No problem," Neville said, smiling. "I'm just a bit surprised you both didn't wait until things were a bit more... solid between you two." He realized he might've spoken a bit too... freely but he mentally shrugged. Harry was his best friend and he didn't exactly hate Draco anymore, if the blonde couldn't take a bit of frank discussion, he wasn't the wizard he thought him to be.

Draco felt his cheeks warm and glared playfully when Neville and Steven both chuckled at him. He finally just laughed. "It wasn't... planned. I don't know how but we both seemed to have forgotten what could happen..." he mused aloud, sheepish once again at the reminder of how addle-brained they both became around the other both forgot contraceptive charms habitually. "I don't at all regret it," he added when both men seemed to stiffen a bit. "I'm thrilled, really." He stared off, smiling warmly. He didn't care about continuing his family name or any of that rubbish, he was just thrilled to be adding to the family he'd started with Harry and _being there_. Not for the first time, he found himself imagining an adorable little girl with bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. He blinked, banishing the daydream when he remembered he wasn't alone. "Things _are_ solid. Permanent."

"Good," Neville said, nodding once. He was aware of how Harry felt and he been more than relieved -and rather thrilled- to see Draco returning his friend's feelings. It relieved him more than he wanted to admit that Harry wasn't going to be left out. He'd seen the longing looks Harry tried to hide when they'd all gathered. Harry didn't try very hard to get over Draco, not bothering to date much. It was sappy but so _Harry_ he stopped pestering the man to 'move on' or just have fun. "You're getting married then?"

Draco nodded, enjoying the stunned expression on Neville and Steven's faces. Why the surprise?; he did ask, after all. "Oh yes. I'm only putting it off another few days so I can plan appropriately. I haven't looked into it yet but do you know if the marriage ceremony can be changed to a bonding one?"

"Yes," Neville said, blinking furiously. He hadn't expected Draco to be that serious... "You want to bond with him." He unconsciously wound his fingers through Steven's. They'd bonded as well, even though the odious little officiant tried to say it wouldn't work with two men. Neither of them resisted the urge to kiss deeply and show off their bonding tattoos before leaving the stuffy little office, each of them throwing a smug smirk over their shoulder to the bewildered little man.

Draco nodded, his face serious. "I do. Is that possible?" he asked, chewing on the inner corner of his mouth. He really really hoped it was, he didn't like the thought of changing his plans or anything less than a permanent bond with Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, it is. We're bonded," Neville said, waving a hand between himself and Steven, the move bringing brief attention to the bonding tattoo on his left ring finger. "They tried to say it wouldn't work but it did. Something about how if our magic wasn't compatible it wouldn't take." He shared a smile with Steven, it was a bit smug as well as warm. They'd already known how compatible their magics were. "And of course, if you aren't in love."

Draco snorted, waving a hand dismissively at the very notion. "Pssh," he said, raising his chin and settled back in his chair with a smug expression. "No concerns then." He didn't want to say aloud that they loved each other; he was still getting used to admitting such things aloud to anyone other than Harry, even if everyone already knew. And it was obvious they had compatible magic; Gabe was living proof.

"Well then, give us a time and day and we'll be there."

Draco smiled, "I'm planning a BBQ for Harry's birthday, luckily it's on a Saturday, so-"

"A BBQ?" Steven blurted out, gaping. "You... you know what that is? You don't mind doing that?"

Draco tried not to be offended; it was, after all, a very Muggle thing and quite... unsophisticated. Two things he was still adjusting to. "Yes and no. Pansy gave me the idea," he admitted sheepishly. "I know that Harry hasn't ever really been to one but he'd like to. So, I'm going to give him one." And really, he'd give Harry whatever he wanted. An outdoor feast seemed like a very reasonable thing, after all. He already planned to get a few Muggle fireworks as well as some from the Weasley twins. He wasn't sure how else to make it a very memorable day. "Summer really is the key time for one..." he trailed off, fidgeting slightly under their stares, starting to panic he'd made a huge mistake.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Steven cooed, laughing when Draco sent him an irritated look. "Honestly, it'll be fun. Muggles do them for a reason, you know. And with a few cooling charms, we won't melt."

Neville snorted, looking away from Steven's pout when Draco scowled at him.

Thankfully, a quick series of knocks on the front door halted conversation and Draco hurried to answer it. He smiled, opening the door to Pansy and Jessica. Gabe's yell of 'aunt Pansy?' made all three grin and chuckle freely. "Yes, Gabe," Draco answered up the steps. A loud whoop and thundering feet answered and they all watched with open amusement when a Gabe shaped blur tackled into the pair of witches. "Easy there," Draco soothed, easing Gabe away from Jessica's legs.

"Sorry," Gabe said sheepishly but was still smiling gleefully. "I was excited," he explained.

Pansy lowered herself to Gabe's level and opened her arms, smiling when she was immediately hugged by an enthusiastic Gabe. "Hello Handsome!" She ruffled his dark hair affectionately, pausing after a moment to stare at her hand in near horrified wonder. When on earth did she become so... bubbly? With a child? Ugh. A look at Gabe had her rolling her eyes at herself; one look at the devious little thing and _any_one would be. Honestly. She wasn't too blame. She resisted the urge to flip off her ever-so-wonderful girlfriend when she heard a feminine snort, knowing Jessica was practically reading her mind.

"Hi!" Gabe chirped. He shuffled back and looked at Miss Jessica expectantly, doing a short happy dance when the other witch lowered herself and accepted a hug as well. He beamed happily up at papa, not so subtly worming himself further into Miss Jessica's comfortable chest. He loved his daddy and papa but he really liked how comfy Miss Jessica and aunt Pansy were, not that he'd make the mistake of trying to 'fluff' them again. The first -and only- time he'd gotten a mean look from aunt Pansy was when he tried to make Miss Jessica's boobs more comfortable. "Where's daddy?"

Draco shook his head fondly. "He's still out with aunt Hermione, they'll be home shortly."

"With pizza?"

Draco nodded, chuckling. "Yes, with pizza," he said, rolling his eyes slightly when Gabe whooped and did another happy dance, Tony raised over his head triumphantly. He could understand his son's obsession with pizza but it was rather adorable nonetheless. You'd think they rarely had it by how excitable he got over it. "Did you get into a Pepper Up?" he asked with barely suppressed amusement, watching as his son practically vibrated.

"Nope," Gabe said, not pausing in his happy dance. He didn't take potions unless an adult gave it to him. Daddy told him it was dangerous. He nearly rolled his eyes; papa _knew_ that. "I'm just excited!" he repeated, pausing in his dancing long enough to look at papa. "Where _is_ daddy?"

Draco squatted down, looking at Gabe. "Shopping. Aunt Hermione insisted on taking him out for baby things."

"Why didn't you go?" Gabe asked, cocking his head slightly in confusion. Papa should pick out baby things to, he thought with a furrowed brow.

"I was working. I'll take daddy shopping, don't you fret," Draco said, noticing Gabe's expression. He had wanted to go, but it seemed like a bad excuse to miss work. He asked that they didn't buy anything major yet, since he really wanted to pick those with Harry. He was looking forward to such an experience, probably more than he should, and he really really hoped Harry and Hermione were able to help themselves. He looked up when the wards twanged subtly, the front door opening to reveal a beaming Harry and a disgruntled Hermione and several pizza boxes floating behind the pair. He stood and pulled Harry close, uncaring of the others in the vicinity. "Hey," he said and gently kissed Harry's still smiling mouth.

Harry sagged into the embrace, practically melting into the affectionate -yet heated- kiss. "Hi," he whispered back, blushing lightly. He wasn't used to Draco kissing him around so many people. He looked down and caught Gabe's thrilled expression and laughed softly. "Yes, we brought pizza," he said.

"Yay!" Gabe said again and danced around in a circle wiggling his bum, waving Tony about. "Pizza, pizza, pizza," he chanted. "Teddy!" he hollered up the steps. He didn't even have to say anything else, his brother already aware what was for dinner. A few moments later, Teddy appeared with a bright shock of neon green hair and hurried down the steps. "Help aunt Hermione!" he instructed, getting only a nod from Teddy instead of an indignant cry of outrage that he didn't have to listen to Gabe.

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately, watching as the foyer cleared out until he was left alone with Draco. "Hi," he said again and squeezed the arms he had around Draco's waist. "You look a bit traumatized..." he snickered.

"I do not," Draco defended automatically. "How was shopping?" he asked, hoping to distract Harry. Thankfully, it worked. He listened with a small smile as Harry gave him a brief summary of his shopping trip with Hermione. "You spent three hours shopping for bedding and a few outfits?"

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to wait for all of the important things and I didn't know what else to get just yet." He rested a hand on his belly and grinned. "I'd like to wait to see what colors we'll need."

"Ah," Draco said, nodding as well. "When can we find out?" he asked, rubbing a hand over the one Harry had on his stomach. There was a slight swell and he spent a few moments feeling the area with an awed expression on his face. He didn't think he'd ever have this opportunity and he had to fight a rather sudden, breath stealing wave of emotion. He swallowed thickly and couldn't help staring at Harry for a long moment.

Harry looked back, feeling a bit confused and had to suppress an urge to fidget at Draco's continuing intense look. "What?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Nothing," Draco said, sincerely meaning it. He smiled warmly. "It's all so... perfect."

Harry blinked, leaning back enough to stare at Draco. "Alright," he said slowly, realization dawning, and smiled. "And to answer your question, the healer should be able to tell next month."

"Excellent," Draco said after clearing his throat. "C'mon," he said and gently lead Harry into the room filled with friends and food. He didn't have to lead long, Harry humming with pleasure when he caught a whiff of the pizza and eagerly made the rest of the way himself. He laughed at the way Harry was following his nose and squawked when he was elbowed in his ribs. He wasn't making fun at all and could only kiss the top of Harry's head before he let go so Harry could say hello to everyone and eat. He turned when a soft knock sounded and he was opening the door to a pleasantly smiling Arnold. "Hello!" he greeted, a smiling suddenly lighting his face.

Arnold nodded, stepping in. "Hello," he greeted back, smiling hesitantly in return. He got on well enough with Draco but it was still a bit odd to see the blonde smiling so... openly at him. "What's up?" he blurted out, shrugging his shoulders in apology when he sounded rather suspicious.

"I need some help," Draco said, chuckling to himself. He idly wondered what happened to his Slytherin ways; he'd never have been called out so soon (if at all!) before. When Arnold nodded expectantly, he took a deep breath. "Are you familiar with BBQs?" When Arnold nodded again, "Excellent!" he clapped him on the back and lead the man into the kitchen. He tried not to feel overwhelmed by the sheer volume of information he got from Arnold over a few beers. He'd come to like the bitter Muggle beverage. "Alright, so, this is all possible in a week?" he asked after a long pause, draining half of his beer in one go.

Arnold nodded. "Sure, even without the added benefit of magic. Honestly, it's just down to a good grill and lots of food."

"A grill?" Draco asked, trying not to pinch his face in utter confusion or revulsion. What sort of device was he going to be dealing with? "I've never used such a thing..." He didn't even cook on a contained flame in the kitchen, so the idea of an open one -outdoors- was rather daunting. Scary, really, if he had to be completely honest with himself. Raging open fires made him... nervous.

Arnold chuckled. "I have. Piece of cake," he said and took a long swallow of beer. "I wouldn't worry. The innate ability to grill is practically embedded in the Y chromosome." He grinned, looking at the empty bottle and wondering when it had gotten that way. He nodded a thanks when Draco passed him a fresh one.

"Uhm, right. Good."

Arnold chuckled again, wiping a stray drop of beer from his upper lip. "I wouldn't sweat it," he said, shaking his head. It was almost amusing to see the man so worked up over Muggle things. He'd feel smug if he didn't feel so damn confused about all the magic things he'd learned about from Hermione and the others. "So, why a BBQ if I may ask?" he asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I figured it was something Harry would enjoy," Draco said with a light shrug. He couldn't imagine Harry's relatives being the sort of Muggles to have a BBQ -surely turning their noses up to eating outdoors- but he also knew they wouldn't have included him if they had. A bright flair of anger worked through him at that but he quickly let it go; Harry hated reminders of the bastards and he refused to let it anger him right now. Harry seemed to have a sixth sense for his anger and he didn't want to upset his pregnant... fiancé. "Right?" he asked, realizing he might be wrong. Arnold knew Harry well enough, he didn't feel as awkward asking him for a second opinion.

Arnold nodded, smiling. "He certainly would. Is that when you're going to pop the question?"

"Yes," Draco said, rolling his eyes playfully and not even bothering to ask how the man knew. It seemed everyone knew and he realized it was a calming thought. He didn't have to worry about their reactions now, since they all seemed quite alright with it. Some of them even gently pushing for it. "And he's not allowed to refuse." He carefully left the 'this time' out but seemed to be implied anyway.

Arnold doubled over slightly with laughter, nearly spilling his beer. "Of course not," he agreed, quite used to the blonde's attitude. He did know there was a first attempt but Hermione made it quite clear he wasn't to let it be known he knew about it. It really would only embarrass both men since he'd also been given a rather clear idea why the first request was refused. "He won't," he said confidently.

"Damn right," Draco agreed, grinning smugly. "Well," he said, finishing his beer and clapping Arnold on the shoulder. "Thank you for all the help. I probably would have failed miserably relying solely on Pansy."

Arnold smiled and inclined his head. "You're welcome. And Pansy is quite knowledgeable about Muggle things, especially for someone who learned so recently." He was truly impressed with the witch's grasp on Muggle ways. Hermione grew up that way but he knew Pansy didn't and respected the dark haired witch that much more for it. It didn't hurt that she seemed to genuinely enjoy Muggle things, as well.

They made their way into the parlor, easily joining their respective partners and enjoyed pizza amongst loud laughter and muted conversation.

**~*O*~**

Draco puttered around the back garden, nervously going over everything with a narrowed gaze. He was sure he had everything but something felt amiss and he couldn't figure out what. He jumped when Gabe and Angus burst out of the door, both bounding over towards him with happy faces. "Oi! Watch out for those decorations!" he warned when Angus and Gabe were both running precariously close to a large pile of brightly colored decorations.

"What are these for, papa?" Gabe asked, holding up something that looked like a small fish bowl. He turned it around carefully, wondering what it was for.

Draco carefully took the bowl and placed it on the table. He didn't think his son would understand the idea of 'fun cocktails' and didn't bother explaining. "It's for daddy's party. Remember?"

"Yeah!" Gabe said nodding. He looked around, his eyes going wide at all the new things scattered around the yard. There were bamboo looking sticks with little caps on them, cheery streamers along the fence, brightly colored chairs, balloons and ice filled bins scattered everywhere with drinks cooling. It made him giggle; papa made everything look so fun! "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a large metal contraption that was giving off heat, he could see the air around it shimmer like magic.

Draco nodded proudly, crossing his arms. "That, my dear son, is a grill."

"A grill?" Gabe asked, looking up and grinning, enjoying being called a 'dear son' but confused by the word.

"Yes," Draco said with another nod. "It's a Muggle thing. Cooks food with heat and smoke... or something along those lines," he said, waving a distracted hand. "You aren't to touch it," he said sternly, getting a nod. He knelt down and gave Gabe a searching look. "You're still alright with me marrying daddy?" he asked, trying not to worry his lip. He absently fingered the box in his pocket, quite sure he'd rather put up with a Gabe-tantrum than postpone his proposal.

Gabe vigorously nodded his head. "Yes! You _have_ to!" he said adamantly. His eyes lit up and he clapped, bouncing on his toes. "Are you going to ask daddy today?"

"Yes," Draco said, slightly irritated it wasn't a surprise to even his son. "Does _everyone_ know?"

Gabe giggled, covering his mouth with his hand and looking up at papa with sparkling silvery grey eyes. "I don't think daddy knows..."

"True," Draco said and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not really surprised Harry would be the only person unaware. He knew the man wasn't that oblivious _or_ stupid but he had been quite distracted recently. Well, that was for the best really as he was looking forward to seeing his reaction... and Merlin help him if he even _thought_ of saying 'no' again. He noticed the grill was heating up nicely and cast a ward around the grill so the boys, or Angus, wouldn't be able to get within 20 feet of the grill and went inside. He'd snuck out during Harry's nap to set up and he was anxious to see Harry's reaction. He snuck up to their room and stood in the doorway for a long moment when he saw Harry was still asleep, just looking.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorjamb, his expression of apprehension softening as he watched Harry snuffle and shift slightly as he slept. Even laying on his back, head tilted towards him and his mouth slightly open, Harry was a sight to make his heart skip and his breath stop for a moment. Gorgeous. He snickered, amused at the sappy thoughts and slowly entered their room, wincing when he didn't remember to avoid a loudly creaking floorboard in time and saw Harry shift again. Normally, Harry slept like the dead but his naps were usually light and he woke easily. Especially if one of the boys were nearby.

Harry stirred, mumbling groggily. "Draco?" he asked, his voice fuzzy with sleep, rubbing his eyes with a sleepy motion. He blinked when he saw Draco standing just inside the doorway, just staring. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco said softly, shaking his head a bit and closed the door. He slowly approached the bed, eyeing Harry with a heated look. "Just looking."

Harry wrinkled his nose and looked himself over. He was only wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt; he didn't see what Draco could've been staring at. He patted a hand through sleep-messy hair, wiping at his face with the other hand, and wrinkled his nose again. "What?" Merlin, Draco was weird.

"You," Draco said softly, climbing onto the bed and hovering over a prone Harry. He leaned down and kissed a line up a sleep-warm neck and hummed happily. "So sexy," he murmured against a thrumming pulse point, snickering when he felt Harry's pulse quickly pick up and a quiet moan left him. Harry might not agree but at least he no longer argued; he considered it progress. "I wanted to show you something, but it can wait," he said, resuming his kissing up Harry's neck to his lips. He nibbled the parted mouth gently, dipping his tongue in briefly.

Harry moaned quietly and arched into Draco, his interest quick and leaving him breathless. "Draco," he whined, clutching at Draco's loose shirt. He pawed at the blonde's buttons, undoing them by sheer force of will it seemed, and sighed happily when he was granted access and ran his hands over smooth skin. He didn't even care there was something waiting for him, he only wanted Draco. Right now. "Fuck," he grunted softly when the blonde lowered himself down enough to press their bodies together.

"Not enough time," Draco said, grinning cheekily. He laughed into Harry's neck when he was swatted playfully and a mournful groan sounded. "I didn't say I would stop," he chastised gently, running a hand down Harry's side before slipping into his loose shorts. He smirked, nipping sharply at Harry's collarbone, when Harry twitched and squirmed. "What do you want?"

Harry squirmed, fully hard and unsure how he wanted it satisfied. He didn't really care. "I don't care, just touch me," he panted softly. He groaned when Draco shimmied down his body, his shorts pulled down and tossed unceremoniously on his way. "Ohh," he breathed when he was immediately engulfed in wet warmth. He buried his hands in soft hair and tried not to yank or push, just enjoying the sensation of Draco's mouth and tongue working him with expert efficiency. He gasped and writhed unashamedly as pleasure sizzled through him. He looked down and heat coiled low in his belly when Draco glanced up at him through pale lashes, a heated gaze darkening his silvery grey eyes. He _knew_ the look was meant to turn him on and dammit it did. "Fuck," he groaned, twitching with each swipe and bob.

Draco smirked, enjoying himself immensely. Sure, he was literally throbbing in his pants but it was worth it to see Harry enjoying himself so damn much. He was nearly taken by surprise when hands tightened almost roughly in his hair and he was nearly choked with a sudden mouthful. He sputtered for a brief moment, fighting a flush at being caught unaware, before pulling back enough to swallow properly and lick any leftover mess. He grinned, licking and smacking his lips obscenely. "Ready for a shower?" he asked, hoping to get more than his back washed.

"Oh yeah," Harry sighed, rolling from the bed in a lazy manner once he was no longer feeling utterly boneless. He pulled Draco up, kissing him firmly and humming with pleasure when agile fingers stripped him of his remaining clothing. He forgot all about any surprises waiting downstairs as he pulled Draco into the shower, the small space already full of steam. He winked as he eased onto his knees, effectively silencing and protests Draco might have made. He could make it quick; regardless of how embarrassed it made the blonde, he could get him arching and coming down his throat in less than 5 minutes, 2 since he was already hard and leaking.

By the time they made it downstairs, the house was full of people and Harry paused, blinking at the gathering. He looked to Draco and smiled. "What's all this?"

"Follow," is all Draco said, wrapping his hand around Harry's and gently pulling, leading Harry down the hallway, though the kitchen and into the back. He resisted the urge to spread his arms and shout 'ta-da!' and just looked expectantly at Harry, watching the other man look around the garden with a look of wonder and surprise on his face. His expression softened when Harry turned wet-shiny green eyes on him. "Like it?" he asked, quite aware of the answer. He ran his thumb over Harry's knuckles, hoping to sooth and comfort.

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly and blinking rapidly so the stupid tears wouldn't fall. "I do, thank you." He didn't know how he forgot his own damn birthday and felt overwhelmed by the cheerfully decorated area. He wanted to think it a bit juvenile but he loved it anyway. He gave Draco a watery smile and tried not to laugh aloud when he saw how _Muggle_ everything was; somehow it was still quite Malfoy...

"Happy birthday, love," Draco murmured, pulling Harry to him. He laughed when Harry sniffled and latched onto him tightly. He stumbled a bit when hit from behind and pulled back enough to glance down, smiling when he saw Gabe and Teddy wrapped around their legs as well making it a group hug. "Did you finish up?" he asked Teddy, ruffling pale blonde hair. It always pleased him when Teddy mimicked his hair.

Teddy and Gabe both nodded. "Yup!" they both said at the same time. "And everybody is here!" Gabe added, bouncing on his toes with excitement. "Daddy! Happy birthday!" he shouted, beaming happily up at a very pleased daddy.

"Thank you, munchkin," Harry said and bent down enough to pick Gabe up and nearly crushed the poor kid to his chest. He snorted when Gabe squeaked and wiggled. "Sorry," he murmured and set Gabe down, pulling Teddy into a hug as well ruffling his hair fondly when he got a muttered 'happy birthday, dad'. "You little sneaks, you helped Draco surprise me."

Gabe and Teddy both nodded again, identical grins on their faces. "Yup!" they both said at the same time, again. Giggles erupted and both boys streaked off when Angus burst through the door, barking and chasing a fast moving streak of fur. "ANGUS! NO!" Gabe yelled, chasing after the happily barking dog. "Don't eat Mr. Wiggins!"

"Mr. Wiggins?" Harry asked, watching Gabe and Teddy try to round up a very fast Angus. They both gave up and instead started searching for Mr. Wiggins, hoping to get the small kneazle to safety. He didn't understand the dramatics; Angus didn't eat small animals. He'd been accosted quite a few times on their walks by random stray cats and smaller dogs and Angus seemed to forget he was a large, prey-driven dog. It would be amusing if it wasn't almost pathetic to see the big dog whimper and try to hide when faced with small animals of any sort.

Draco shrugged. "Haven't a clue, love," he said, watching the happenings with a smile. "Oh! I think Hermione mentioned something about a kneazle? I'm really not sure..." he trailed off, frowning slightly. "Gabe! _What_ is a Mr. Wiggins?" he called out. He ignored Harry's snort with a haughty sniff, knowing full well Harry was amused he had taken so easily to shouting about the house.

"Miss Jessica's kneazle!" Gabe called back, frantically searching through a bush. "She bringed him 'cause I wanted to see what one looked like!"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "We have picture books, he knows what one looks like."

"True, but he's adorably smitten with Jessica, so who knows why he asked her," Draco murmured, watching Gabe crawl under a bush and disappear. "Anyway," he said, turning back to Harry. "I hope you like BBQ food."

Harry shrugged but smiled. "I haven't a clue but I'm sure I will," he said, patting his belly. There was very little he didn't like these days. He was a bit unsettled to find himself actually eating whatever vegetables Draco would push onto his plate, as well. "When are we eating?" he asked when he heard his stomach gurgle. He glared playfully when Draco chuckled at the noise. "Oi, don't make fun. I'm not above kicking your arse. I am entitled to special privileges as the birthday boy, you know."

"Sorry, dear," Draco simpered and fluttered his eyelashes as he leaned in and peppered kisses along Harry's lips and cheeks. He snorted when Harry groaned and slapped at him. "I would estimate in about an hour? I don't really know how long most of the food will take," he said apologetically.

Harry tried not to gape and failed. "_You're_ cooking?"

"Yes," Draco said stiffly and raised his chin, indignation clear on his face. "I have many hidden talents, I'll have you know, Potter."

Harry snickered and kissed Draco soundly in apology. "I'm sure you do," he said lowly, winking when Draco leered playfully at him. He leaned down a bit and smacked his arse. "Well, get crackin', man. I'm starving," he said cheekily, pushing the blonde towards the grilling area.

"Oi!" Draco huffed with indignation but scooted away nonetheless. Really, it was rather undignified, but he was pleased to do Harry's bidding nonetheless. Even without the added bonus of being the 'birthday boy', he was wound around his little finger. Not that he wanted Harry to know that and exploit it. He aimed a wink over his shoulder and warily approached the hot grill, lifting the lid and waving a hand in front of his face when he got a face full of smoke. "Ugh," he muttered and began throwing food onto the hot surface, glad he'd cast cooling charms on the various meat items when he realized he'd left it all piled next to the grill in the July sun. Thankfully, he wouldn't be serving food poisoning as well. He pinched a particularly gross looking slab of steak between his thumb and forefinger, tossing it haphazardly onto the grill and jumping when it sizzled.

Harry snuck over and watched, affection and amusement flushing through him warmly. It was very sweet that Draco was cooking; outside. On a Muggle appliance. For him. He sighed happily and pulled a chair over so he could watch. He wasn't sitting alone long before everyone seemed to pour out into the garden and gather around him with noisy greetings. "Hi!" he said, taking in all the faces. He smiled his thanks when Hermione handed him a large, cold glass of lemonade. "So, surprise, eh?"

"Surprise," Neville deadpanned, grinning when Harry rolled his eyes. He waved a hand when Harry made to stand and leaned over to give him a hug. "Happy birthday, mate," he said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Goodness, you're what, 50 now?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. 24, you git."

"Still, getting old," Steven added, chuckling. Harry was the youngest and it was quite fun to tease the man. "Happy birthday," he added, smiling.

Harry grinned and laughed with each greeting and hug he got, not-so-secretly happy to have been ordered to stay sitting by everyone. He was starting to get all swollen, everywhere, and it was nice to relax. He stared up at Pansy, surprise clear on his face when the witch gave him a warm hug and stuck a glittery cardboard crown on his head. "Thanks for coming," he said sincerely.

"I wouldn't miss it, Harry," Pansy said, smirking slightly. She rather liked the man and she wouldn't give up the chance to see Draco set himself on fire. She laughed when Harry narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything more, even if his gaze nearly dragged it out of her like _Veritaserum_. "So, how did you get Mr. Proper to slave over a hot grill?" she asked, hooking a thumb in Draco's direction, settling into a lawn chair next to Harry. They all turned to watch as the blonde flipped random things on the grill, his moves smooth and fluid as if he'd been doing it for years.

Harry shrugged. "Haven't a clue. This was all his idea and a complete surprise." He had expected _something_ for his birthday, but this was beyond anything he could have imagined and it was wonderful. Sure, it was a simple BBQ but it made his chest warm and flutter that Draco had done it simply because he thought he'd like it. And he did.

"Well, isn't that surprising," Pansy said, not sounding surprised at all. She felt rather smug that Draco had taken her idea of a BBQ to heart and actually did it. Looking at Harry's thrilled expression, she was glad she wasn't wrong and that Draco had actually done it. She hid a smug smile, mentally cataloging the various ways to have the blonde repay her for her brilliance. "I'm glad you like it."

Harry grinned and took a long sip of his lemonade. "I do, thank you." He smirked when Pansy blinked, finally looking surprised. Draco was brilliant but he was quite sure Pansy was the brains behind the idea, even if Draco was the one to actually take her advice and put the plan in motion. It was nice to see the two of them planning something he'd like, it was quite touching they both stepped out of their comfort zones for him.

"It's done!" Draco called out, smiling proudly as he held a plate of only slightly burnt food and set it on one of the tables. He constructed a towering cheeseburger and slid a loaded plate onto Harry's lap, a lingering kiss placed on his lips as he bent down. "If you need anything else, let me know, yeah?"

Harry nodded and inspected his burger. It looked delicious and he felt his stomach growl again. It was missing something... "Gabe," he called, getting his son's attention quickly. "Go and see if we have any mayo?" Gabe nodded and ran off, slamming into the kitchen a moment later. He caught Draco's eye and waved, smiling happily. Thankfully the blonde was too caught up in doling out food to come over, he didn't want him to think he didn't like the cheeseburger. He happily took the mayonnaise that Gabe held out and was immediately thankful it was a plastic squeeze bottle as he easily squished some onto his burger.

"Ew," Gabe commented, looking at the mess on daddy's plate with pinched brows. He giggled when daddy glared playfully at him. "Sorry," he said. "I know, I don't gotta eat it," he intoned, taking the mayonnaise back and putting it on the table in case anyone else wanted it.

By the time dusk hit, the bamboo torches were lit and giving off a cheery glow, keeping bugs at bay. Everyone was gathered around a small fire pit, enjoying the messy construction of S'mores. Gabe was mostly just eating the toasted marshmallows and trading off with Teddy who got to hold them over the fire, most often having them catch fire and making them shriek with giddy laughter as they waved the flaming lumps of sugar about, trying to extinguish the flames so they could eat them.

Harry was enjoying the graham crackers covered in melted chocolate, happily ignoring Hermione's annoyed instructions he was constructing his wrong. He jumped when the sky sudden lit up with a loud bang and his head jerked up, mouth dropping open in wonder as fireworks went off over their yard. At first, they were simple Muggle fireworks, loud flashes of color and simple designs. He felt Draco sidle up next to him and he squeezed his hand. "Wow," he said, watching the sky light up. He gaped stupidly when he realized the fireworks were forming letters. He couldn't pull his eyes away to question Draco.

"Just wait," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, settling himself down on one knee and fishing in his pocket. He watched closely as Harry made sense of the words, feeling rather proud he'd been able to get the damn things to go off properly. It wasn't in his nature to trust a Weasley product but one quick peek made him quite happy he did when he saw 'Harry, will you marry me?' in sparkling green and silver letters. He waited patiently.

Harry blinked a few more times, the familiar prickling in his eyes not going away. He slowly turned and took in Draco on his knee and a black velvet box clutched tightly in his hand. He choked out a wet laugh, wiping absently at his face. "That's more like it," he whispered and turned in his chair to give the kneeling blonde his full attention.

"Harry," Draco said, leaning in close. He was aware of several eyes on him but he kept his focus only on Harry. All he could see was happiness radiating from the smile he loved and watery green eyes he adored. Smooth words and practiced speeches fled out of his mind and he was left floundering for a moment, his eyes widening briefly in panic. He took a deep breath, finally just going with short and to the point; "Will you marry me?" he asked softly, opening the ring box slowly. He heard several gasps and smirked smugly as he pulled the ring out, holding it expectantly, thankful he didn't drop it. He was so fucking nervous! He refused to let himself think Harry would say 'no' again and just kept still, watching Harry's throat work as he tried to get himself under control.

Harry nodded, his throat too constricted to say anything just yet. "Yes," he whispered, amazed Draco could hear him over the loud bangs from the fireworks still going off, now back to the simple Muggle ones. He stared as cool metal was slid onto his finger and just looked at the simple but gorgeous band circling his finger. It was probably platinum and a very thin line of small green emeralds circled the band, diamonds breaking up the green band every so often. It was beautiful and -he could admit- perfect. He leaned forward enough to throw himself into Draco's open arms, choking out a wet laugh when he was eagerly caught. "Showy git," he whispered, smiling. Really, he knew if Draco wanted to be fully obnoxious, he'd have a huge thick band overloaded with precious stones. He hoped to find a similar ring he could give Draco.

"You know it," Draco said, voice tight with too many emotions. Relief and utter happiness were the major ones. He squeezed Harry tightly and reluctantly let him go as their friends gathered around to offer congratulations. Gabe and Teddy worming their way through and piling on Harry and Draco into a group hug. He beamed happily when Gabe gasped and jerked Harry's hand closer to look at the sparkling band and hugged Harry tightly.

He nodded, still feeling too overwhelmed to speak, when he got many congratulatory pats on the back from all of the men and squealing hugs from the women. He pulled Pansy's hair lightly, thanking her subtly for the brilliant idea. Honestly, he might've come up with something as perfect but he couldn't deny her brilliance. "I'll buy you a cell phone," he said lowly before she could even open her mouth and demand some sort of recompense.

"Deal, but I hope you understand that means the best one, yeah?" Pansy said quietly.

Draco nodded, fully aware and hugged the witch again, sticking his tongue out playfully when Jessica mock-glared and settled herself on Harry's lap with a giggle. He rolled his eyes and focused back on Pansy. "Right, Pans, because I'd do anything less."

"Well..." Pansy said, trailing off and smirking at Draco's disgruntled expression. "I know, dear," she soothed, rolling her eyes. Ugh, he was such a priss at times! "So, did you really panic there, expecting a 'no'?" she asked, grinning cheekily.

Draco huffed, crossed his arms and sniffed. "No, of course not."

"You looked a bit worried..."

Draco huffed again, glaring at Pansy now. "I felt a twinge in my knee. From kneeling so long."

"Ah," Pansy said, nodding, not buying it for a minute. "Like he'd say no to you," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm. She was quite happy for her best friend. "I realize the others will say this, or already have, but you better be good to him." She raised her eyebrow when Draco made to snark at her, probably for her sudden protective attitude of Harry, and nodded once when he just snapped his mouth closed and nodded. "And those boys," she added, finding Teddy and Gabe twirling glow sticks in dizzying circles, and her gaze softened with affection.

Draco just nodded again, feeling rather overwhelmed again. He hadn't expected Pansy so be so welcoming and it was a relief. He didn't know what he'd do if his best friend turned out to hate his family. He smiled warmly and pulled the witch into another hug. He pulled away, not having to say anything else and gently pulled Harry out of his chair, glad he was no longer sharing his seat with Jessica. He wasn't jealous but he felt an irrational fear of the witch's big bum harming their baby. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry said, smiling widely. "So, this was great. I think we should do this every year."

Draco nodded, he'd been thinking the same thing. "Maybe not for your birthday, but definitely. This was fun," he admitted. "And in case I didn't mention it earlier, thank you for not saying 'no' again," he joked, pulling Harry close and gently kissing him, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, like I could say no to all this?" Harry joked, laughing softly at Draco's affronted expression. "I do want to marry you, so I would have eventually said yes."

Draco blinked, unsure how to take that and just shook his head. "I was hoping we could do a step beyond marriage..."

"Such as?"

Draco cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. What if Harry didn't want to bond? What if he wasn't that sure? "Bonding."

"Bonding? Like... wait, what's bonding?" Harry asked. He had an idea, but he really didn't want it to be some Pure-blood thing that meant something completely different than what he thought. Or some sex kink. He felt his heart-rate pick up, hoping it was what he thought. The idea of bonding with Draco made everything flush with warmth and want. His words from a few days ago sounded in his head and he nearly blushed at his surprise. Draco had said he wanted to bond them together permanently... it was a bit difficult to misunderstand his intentions but he wanted to be _sure_.

Draco cleared his throat again, his eyes darting to Neville quickly before returning to Harry. "Well, it's like marriage but more... permanent. Our magic is bonded, so to speak. Mind, body, magic and soul," he ended softly, cupping Harry's face, his thumbs tracing gently over his cheekbones. He could probably handle it if Harry refused, it was a big step and he wouldn't-

"Yes," Harry said, his eyes fluttering closed briefly to enjoy the gentle touch. "Of course I want that with you. Merlin, that sounds perfect."

Draco blinked, annoyed to feel prickling and scowled when Harry noticed and snorted. "Oh, shut it!" he said, laughing a moment later. Leave it to Harry bloody Potter to annoy him right in the middle of a soul-wrenching discussion. "And good. I'm... fuck, I'm so damn happy!" he blurted out honestly. He laughed softly and kissed Harry , deepening the kiss long enough to make Harry pant and moan into his mouth. "When?" he asked, pulling away only enough to speak, their lips brushing together softly.

"Don't care," Harry mumbled. "Tomorrow, next month, after the baby..." he trailed off. "Whenever you want."

Draco nodded blankly, truly unsure. Did he want to rush it in their excitement or give them plenty of time to plan something? It wouldn't be a large ceremony, they had a rather small group of friends and it wouldn't take long to make most of the arrangements. His eyes drifted down to Harry's belly and his brows pinched. He didn't know if they could bond while he was pregnant. It was a magically charged ceremony and he refused to do anything that would threaten the health and well-being of their child. "I'll let you know," he finally settled on, chuckling softly when Harry nodded absently and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
